Le Conte du Dragonologue
by M.Ailyn.D
Summary: Hiver 1995. Durant les vacances de Noël, la famille Weasley se prépare pour un événement exceptionnel. Comme quelques années auparavant, la famille rend visite à l'un de ses frères, cette fois, Charlie, basé en Roumanie avec des dragons. Celui-ci les accueille volontiers chez lui et accepte de leur présenter son mode de vie. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...
1. Jour J

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je vous fais partager aujourd'hui une mini-fiction de cinq chapitres, entièrement écrits, basée sur une aventure des Weasley imaginée durant le cinquième tome de la saga.**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les reprendre pour prolonger l'univers. **

**Cet écrit avait été réalisé dans le cadre d'un Echange de fictions de Noël organisé par le forum de HPFanfiction, à partir d'une fiche de préférences de la personne qui nous était attribuée, nous devions imaginer une fiction sous n'importe quelle forme et la délivrer à notre désigné le 24 Décembre au soir en guise de cadeau de Noël. La personne m'ayant personnellement répondue, je poste dès à présent ce texte sur ce site et sur celui de HPF.**

 **J'espère que votre lecture sera agréable ! Et Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

« _Chapitre I_ : Jour J »

 **L** 'aurore serait bientôt aux portes de l'Angleterre. Son semblant de halo rouge commencerait doucement à réchauffer l'horizon arrondi des terres creusées de vallons dans une grande partie du comté de Devon. Les collines s'empresseraient alors de relâcher toute la chaleur accumulée durant le jour précédent pour faire disparaître le gel blanc de leur surface : le compte-à-rebours avant la prochaine froidure nocturne qui tomberait aux alentours de six heures du soir venait d'être lancé. À l'abri de leurs faces encore cachées du soleil levant, les derniers aventuriers de la faune à ne pas hiverner rentraient avec urgence dans leurs terriers de poussière, rendus durs par la pétrification des marécages proches. Là, ils attendraient avec impatience le retour d'un temps plus clément en se confectionnant un nid douillet et une fourrure résistante à toute épreuve au-dessus de leur peau cuirassée de graisse.

En temps normal, les hivers demeuraient plutôt malsains sur les terres britanniques. L'air lourd d'humidité provenant du rivage océanique, tout proche, provoquait pluies et vents chargés d'embruns piquants de glace. Pourtant, la trêve hivernale de la fin de l'année 1995 ne semblait pas se conformer à cette habitude. On aurait dit qu'un véritable dôme hermétique couvrait les têtes, très haut et invisible, ne permettant qu'à des quotas très limités de brises de s'enfoncer dans le pays. Résultat, les jours de plus en plus courts se déroulaient dans un froid sec et mordant, sans une rafale violente mais une simple atmosphère glaciale qui blanchissait les herbes et craquelait les branches grêles des arbres noueux, disposés le long des rares habitations perdues entre les collines du village semi-sorcier de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule.

La demeure brinquebalante, qui se dressait telle une pyramide étrange au milieu des marais saisis par le gel, se démarquait à peine du noir profond de la nuit hivernale. Comme aux alentours, aucun bruit ne s'élevait de cette tour difforme et biscornue si ce n'était le doux ronronnement des flammes dans l'âtre des diverses cheminées de la maison. Les quatre ou cinq conduits dépassant des tuiles ou des tôles recrachaient une fumée grisâtre dans l'air, le polluant de leur odeur bien chargée en soufre qui semblait alors se disperser dans le froid tel une nappe de brouillard brillante.

Ce n'était pas un calme profond et total mais un de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans des maisonnées fauchées par un sommeil efficace et pratiqué à poings fermés. Le miracle de cet hiver rude : il parvenait à tout figer sur son passage, y compris l'agitation débordante des têtes rousses résidant dans ce Terrier dressé hors de la terre. Les heures d'inconscience étaient plus lourdes qu'à l'accoutumée tant les corps s'épuisaient du manque de lumière naturelle et subissaient l'engourdissement de leurs membres.

Certains êtres, comme le dernier garçon de la famille Weasley, avaient dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de gigoter sous les monceaux de couvertures pelucheuses pour se procurer un peu chaleur : ils ne désiraient pas risquer l'engelure en faisant glisser un pied en dehors de la zone alimentée par le chemin de leur sang bouillant dans leurs veines. Les bras de Morphée enserraient si bien Ron dans son étreinte confortable que plus aucun ronflement disgracieux ne traversait ses sinus et, fort heureusement, car, dans le silence des lieux, le moindre bruissement paraissait démultiplié. En témoignait le raffut que le plus ancien de leurs hiboux, Errol, créait quelque part dans la maison, dans sa cage rouillée. Ce hibou avait toujours été une plaie en plus d'être un serviteur, loyal, certes, mais plus que douteux dans la qualité de ses performances. Son tapage nocturne avait fini par devenir, au fil des années, un trait caractéristique des nuits de la famille Weasley. Chaque enfant avait rempli une de ses insomnies de ce capharnaüm rassurant. Seulement, ce fond sonore comportait aussi ses désagréments...

Comme celui de masquer le léger grincement d'une porte mal huilée mais encore suffisamment légère pour ne pas déchirer le calme tel un couvercle de tombe qui s'ouvrirait pour la première fois depuis un siècle. Ou encore, l'inconvénient de surplomber les chuchotements discrets de deux comploteurs professionnels se glissant à tâtons dans la chambre de leur frère, une de leurs cibles favorites.

Le premier garçon jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que son double le suivait bien dans la pénombre ambiante. Assuré de sa présence, il désigna du menton la forme massive et assoupie sous les couvertures avant de placer ses mains en coupe, comme quémandant l'aumône. Son complice acquiesça et y déposa précautionneusement deux billes noires en caoutchouc aussi grosses que des balles de ping-pong et en conserva le même nombre entre ses propres pognes. Finalement, les jumeaux Weasley se séparèrent et, pliés à angle droit, rejoignirent furtivement un côté du lit chacun. Par-dessus le corps endormi de leur cadet, ils se jaugèrent une dernière fois et hochèrent simultanément : tout était parfaitement rodé, ne restait plus qu'à procéder à la farce.

Malgré l'obscurité, le sourire qui fendit les deux visages pâles sembla les éclairer aussi sûrement que la lueur d'une lampe torche moldue placée sous leurs mentons. La malice alimentait aussi bien leurs yeux que leurs mauvaises intentions. D'un coup vif, ils lancèrent les billes noires dans les airs avant de se reculer prestement pour se coller dos au mur du fond et obtenir, ainsi, une vue imprenable sur le spectacle. Ils recouvrirent leurs oreilles de leurs mains alors que la première déflagration retentissait et projetaient des couleurs bariolées sur les murs ternes. Des sifflets stridents couronnaient le tout et traçaient des lignes brillantes au-dessus du matelas soudainement agité pour aller alimenter le nuage de nouvelles explosions.

Dans son lit, Ron battait des bras et des jambes en poussant des cris peu masculins. Les explosions artificielles, à seulement quelques centimètres de son crâne, l'avaient réveillé en sursaut du quelconque rêve qui peuplait son sommeil. Des cendres rougies et brûlantes retombaient près de sa tignasse rousse parcourue d'épis. Le jeune garçon tenta de s'en débarrasser du mieux qu'il put avec une panique digne de la meilleure des frénésies. Son ombre difforme gesticulait à l'image d'un pantin désarticulé sur le mur derrière lui, plaquée sur la toile des feux d'artifices miniatures qui commençaient seulement à faiblir.

Heureusement pour Ron, le spectacle pyrotechnique de ses frères s'interrompit bientôt. Les flammèches incandescentes restantes s'effondrèrent en taches carbonisées et friables sur la parure de laine tricotée. Puis, plus rien... Excepté le fou-rire hystérique de ses deux grands-frères, meublant désormais la quiétude, souvenir lointain désormais. Des larmes d'amusement perlaient à la lisière de leurs yeux déjà rendus humides par la beauté des explosions dont ils étaient à la fois créateurs et spectateurs.

Interdit et droit comme un piquet dans son lit, Ron tentait de récupérer une respiration normale et d'apaiser le pouls totalement dingue qui soulevait douloureusement ses tempes. Lors d'une expiration plus profonde que les autres, le jeune homme s'affaissa presque entièrement au-dessus de ses longues jambes. Puis, il explosa à son tour.

\- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

\- Un prototype de feux d'artifices à la demande, lui répondit Georges de sa voix étranglée par le rire.

\- Des feux d'artifices ? répéta Ron. Ma parole, vous êtes complètement barges !

\- Eh ! Il faut bien qu'on teste nos prototypes !

\- On est désolés, ajouta Fred. Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut si tu es la parfaite cible ?

\- Vous auriez pu me tuer !

\- Évidemment que non ! Quelques poils roussis tout au plus ! se défendit de nouveau Fred.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le crâne rasé revenait à la mode chez les sorciers ces temps-ci, ajouta Georges.

\- Ah ! Oui, oui, tu as raison ! Je ne sais pas si ça lui irait, par contre...

\- À tester... Mais il ne te laissera jamais approcher de sa tête !

\- Peut-être qu'avec des feux d'artifices plus puissants conçus exprès pour ça...

\- Ah ! Oui, à voir, à voir...

Excédé par les divagations de ses frères et, il n'en aurait pas démordu, par leur tentative de meurtre, Ron frappa du poing sur le mou de ses draps, manifestation bien lamentable de sa colère.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de vous deux ! Sortez de ma chambre !

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de contribuer à nos brillantes recherches, il n'a vraiment pas l'air enthousiaste ! Hein, Fred, qu'il n'a pas l'air enthousiaste ?

\- Du tout, du tout !

Le cadet des frères Weasley roula les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en grognant de rage. Le monceau de couverture vint recouvrir sa tignasse désordonnée. Le garçon voulait reprendre sa nuit de sommeil et se remettre, par la même occasion, de ses émotions fortes. Une tape sur son dos le fit pousser un nouveau râle mécontent. Les jumeaux se penchèrent près de la forme.

\- On oubliait : Bill vient de réveiller tout le monde. Enfin... Sauf toi. Ça, on s'en est chargés !

\- Maman veut tout le monde prêt dans une demi-heure ! On cite : « et que ça saute ! » !

Les bras de Ron relâchèrent les draps et un souffle résigné aplatit la carrure du cadet des Weasley un peu plus contre le matelas : drapeau blanc, il se rendait.

Avec un rire narquois, les jumeaux repartirent d'où ils étaient venus sans se priver de claquer fermement la porte dans leur dos. Quoi ? Il fallait bien s'assurer que Ron ne se rendormait pas, ou leur mère leur en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et bien plus brillamment que tous leurs prototypes de feux d'artifices réunis. Ginny leur jeta un œil affligé dès qu'ils apparurent dans le couloir. D'un même mouvement, ils lui proposèrent une grimace longuement travaillée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit les étages inférieurs d'où émanait une bonne odeur de cuisine qui alléchait les babines affamées de la tribu. Une fois sa longue chevelure de feu disparue dans l'escalier, les jumeaux s'offrirent une poignée de main fière et s'échangèrent des félicitations enjouées.

La voix impérieuse de leur mère retentit dans le Terrier.

\- Fred ? Georges ? Est-ce que Ron est réveillé ?

Les jumeaux se considérèrent d'un œil brillant avant de suivre le même chemin que leur petite sœur.

\- Oui ! clamèrent-ils en cœur.

* * *

 _ **T**_ _ap tap tap tap_.

Les nombreux escaliers taillés dans de multiples bois du monde couinaient, craquaient et grinçaient, dépendant de la variété, sous l'intense passage des plantes de pieds qui les parcourait. Une effervescence toute particulière s'était emparée du Terrier labyrinthique, dressé hors de la terre, sitôt que le petit-déjeuner en famille eut été achevé. La nervosité ambiante avait bientôt empêché les langues de se délier autour de la table garnie qui se vidait peu à peu pour nouer les estomacs. Un silence tendu à couper au couteau avait alors entouré les têtes rousses et remplacé leurs exclamations joyeuses. La vaisselle en avait alors profité pour répandre ses cliquetis de faïence tandis que la magie du père de famille, ayant décidé d'aider sa femme adorée, la débarrassait de la vieille nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs. Quelque chose se préparait en ces lieux à n'en pas douter.

En fait, le drôle de chatouillis euphorique qui roulait contre la paroi intérieure des ventres provenait indéniablement de là : l'expédition que tous étaient sur le point de réaliser pour ce qui ressemblait faussement à une première fois. Les mains moites tremblaient à la fois d'impatience et d'appréhension. Elles se pressaient autant qu'elles peinaient à boucler les dernières valises qui les accompagneraient dans le transport. Car, effectivement, cette génération de Weasley, pour la seconde fois de son règne, avait décidé de se lancer dans l'inconnu et de se laisser séduire par une terre étrangère, hérissée de montagnes et couvertes d'immenses lacs mystérieux. Une terre qui avait déjà su emporter le cœur de l'un d'eux depuis quelques années, comme les tombeaux d'Égypte avaient ensorcelé Bill.

La famille s'était cotisée et serré la ceinture autant que possible dans l'attente de ce jour. Enfin, il était arrivé. Tous allaient rendre visite à Charlie, le second fils d'Arthur et de Molly, en Roumanie.

Le départ approchait à grands pas et, fidèle à elle-même, Molly arpentait frénétiquement la tour branlante qui lui servait de foyer chaleureux, scannant chaque parcelle de ses yeux de lynx, guidée par son sixième sens affûté de mère. Sa voix tonitruante avait sonné l'alerte quelques minutes plus tôt, et, alors que l'urgence commençait seulement à retomber dans les chambres, la matrone des Weasley s'engageait enfin dans celles-ci pour la vérification. Elle connaissait sa tribu mieux que personne et son étonnement aurait été grand si, par un miracle quelconque, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à oublier une babiole hors de son paquetage malgré son importance primordiale. L'enivrement de l'aventure et la joie des véritables vacances approchantes causaient beaucoup de dégâts dans les derniers préparatifs affolés : ils avaient le don de coller des œillères à une majorité d'entre eux, et ce, avec une force digne d'une colle magique ! Aussi, Maman veillait-elle toujours au grain, en passant derrière chacun d'eux.

De temps à autre, ses deux mains claquaient fortement l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle tentait de souligner le rythme presque musical de ses savates raclant le sol boisé et grinçant. Mais le but le plus logique demeurait probablement celui d'éloigner ses enfants de l'endormissement qui risquait de les saisir dans leur douce euphorie, y compris l'aîné qui la suivait à la trace. Bill était revenu, exprès, en Angleterre pour partager le départ avec tous les siens. Pour l'instant, il n'avait réussi à se rendre utile qu'en servant de larbin de seconde main, dans le sillage de Molly...

Seulement, le grand roux aimait à se dire que sa présence auprès de sa mère ajoutait une seconde « garantie » pour les plus jeunes, au cas où un petit détail aurait échappé à son instinct maternel. Mais voilà, rien n'échappait jamais à cette femme et le premier fils de la fratrie se retrouvait relégué au rang de porte-bagage, un peu malgré lui. Ses bras se chargeaient un peu plus à chaque chambre visitée et c'était lorsque Molly lui fourrait une nouvelle pile de linge d'hiver bien lourd entre ces derniers, sur le tas sous lequel il croulait presque déjà, que le plus grand frère des Weasley saisissait le poids qu'une fratrie comme la leur pouvait peser sur les épaules de leurs parents.

Docile et dévoué comme il l'était, Bill ne pipait pas un mot pour autant. Ses pieds trépignaient sur place, s'appliquant à retrouver un équilibre à la limite du précaire, puis à suivre sa mère qui fonçait droit devant au pas de charge en faisait résonner son souffle lourd d'anxiété contre les murs. Son tempérament de maman poule ne l'aidait pas dans ce genre de situation, surtout ajouté à son désir maniaque de tenir son ménage en ordre. Certes, Molly aurait pu utiliser la magie pour s'épauler dans cette tâche de dernière minute et, par la même occasion, soulager son aîné du fardeau qui menaçait de l'ensevelir à tout moment. Mais, au fond, la matrone des Weasley devait éprouver une certaine fierté à voir ce jeune homme lui rendre ce service, aussi inutile soit-il en réalité. Bill le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs quand, régulièrement, il lui rappelait de respirer à fond alors que l'énervement la submergeait devant l'incapacité de ses semblables à boucler une valise sans en oublier la moitié à côté. Elle tonitruait alors contre lui d'un « _Oh ! Écoute !_ » et repartait de plus belle, non sans s'être légèrement rassérénée.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre de Percy, un sourire radieux éclaira le visage rond de Molly. Il était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. On ne trouvait jamais rien à lui reprocher dans son organisation, y compris dans ces moments de frénésie presque douloureuse. Les quelques mètres carrés à la disposition du troisième fils de la famille Weasley devaient probablement être les plus propres de la maison, pour ne dire pas les plus « nickel ». Et même si Bill, tout comme Charlie d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais vraiment été bordélique de nature, il n'avait jamais réellement compris comment on pouvait s'accommoder d'un univers aseptisé comme celui-là. À côté, les espaces de l'hôpital sorcier de Sainte-Mangouste ressemblaient à une décharge publique infestée de puces. Et leur mère le savait.

Percy les attendait, prêt pour l'inspection d'avant départ. Il fit un pas en dehors de la pièce et se plaça près de la porte en attendant que Molly ait fait son tour. Elle ne rentra même pas. Comme d'habitude, son regard acéré ne trouva aucun désordre à accrocher pour aiguiser sa fureur. Sa joie fut telle que ses deux pognes bien en chair écrasèrent quelque peu les joues creuses de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard, leur conférant une rougeur qui ne quitterait pas sa peu blanche avant un certain temps, tant l'air mordant de froid s'appliquerait à l'y tatouer. Dans son vieux costume vert foncé et ligné de traits blancs et marrons, à la manière d'un tissu écossais traditionnel que le professeur McGonagall aurait pu revêtir, le jeune homme exposait une apparence hors-norme, comme s'il essayait beaucoup trop fort de ressembler à quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il ne manquait plus qu'une cravate pour couronner le tout et, avec sa mallette rectangulaire de cuir abîmé, et on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour le Ministère. Heureuse, Molly époussetait volontiers ses épaulettes.

\- Allez, allez ! Ne traîne pas ! Va rejoindre ton père, Percy chéri !

Le roux à la chevelure bouclée acquiesça et redressa fièrement le menton en se pavanant dans le couloir, vers le salon, au rez-de-chaussé, où le point de départ avait été assigné. Bill le suivit du regard sans ciller. Cette attitude le désarçonnerait toujours. En fait, leur frère semblait toujours devenir plus austère à leur égard à chaque nouveau jour que Merlin créait. Ses ambitions l'enivraient au point de l'aveugler et de le faire se prendre pour plus grand qu'il n'était. En un mot, cela ne lui réussissait pas. L'aîné en aurait presque eu le besoin impérieux de le remettre à sa place, car, techniquement, aucun des autres qui vivaient encore ici à ses côtés au quotidien ne pouvait le faire : quand Charlie et lui étaient partis, Percy demeurait le plus âgé de tous. Cela contribuait également à le gorger de confiance et Bill aurait donné beaucoup pour le faire redescendre sur terre...

\- Bill !

Un claquement sec tira l'aîné de se rêverie. Il tourna brusquement la tête. Sa mère le devançait d'au moins deux portes et lui faisait signe de la suivre avec impatience.

\- J'arrive, maman. J'arrive.

Un éclat de rire à deux voix s'éleva d'en-dessous.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un se fait mener...

\- … à la botte !

Ne pouvant réfréner son sourire d'amusement, Bill osa jeta un œil prudent par-dessus la rambarde de son palier, directement dans le trou infini de l'enchevêtrement impossible du labyrinthe des escaliers. Les jumeaux se trouvaient là, en plein milieu de l'un d'eux, à se donner du coude dans les côtes en se divertissant de son nouveau statut de larbin personnel de « maman ».

\- Eh ! leur cria-t-il. Si ça vous amuse tant que ça, venez donc vous joindre à la fête !

\- Non, merci ! réfuta catégoriquement Fred.

\- Ça nous suffit largement d'ici ! compléta Georges.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mais...

La voix de l'aîné de la fratrie se durcit sous l'effort. Il tâtonna à la recherche d'une nouvelle prise sur son fardeau moins fatigante pour son dos et ses bras. Il soupira.

\- Dites-moi au moins que vous avez bouclé vos valises ?

Les jumeaux se jaugèrent en penchant la tête et, d'un même mouvement, revinrent vers Bill avec un rictus mauvais sur leurs traits.

 _\- Non_ ! mentirent-ils.

Le plus âgé des roux, bien que conscient du mensonge, roula les yeux au ciel en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il rassembla tout le courage qui lui avait valu sa place à Gryffondor et rattrapa la boule furieuse en tablier jauni et chandail fleuri qu'était sa mère dans les dernières pièces de l'étage qu'il restait à inspecter avant le grand départ.

Ravis de leur coup, les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent. Ils étaient à deux doigts de se féliciter d'une nouvelle poignée de main bien méritée quand, soudain, leurs gloussements malicieux s'affaiblirent. Percy venait d'apparaître à leur niveau, dans l'escalier menant aux chambres des plus jeunes de la fratrie, et posa sur eux un regard intense. Les trois frères partagèrent un court moment lourd de tension dans un silence oppressant avant de reprendre leurs occupations respectives : oisives et moqueuses pour les uns, hautaines et strictes pour l'autre.

L'ancien Préfet-en-Chef aux cheveux bouclés décida d'ignorer avec zèle ses cadets. Il avait à faire. Plus précisément, comme Molly le lui avait demandé, Percy rejoignait son père, chef-meneur de l'expédition de ce matin, pour l'assister dans le dur labeur qui les attendait. Seulement, tandis qu'il atteignait la chambre de Ginny, le jeune précieux fut témoin d'une scène insolite, faite de cris et d'énervement. Ron, affalé contre le chambranle de la porte, subissait vraisemblablement la furie de la deuxième et unique femme de la maison. Sans doute avait-il dû dire quelque chose de contrariant et d'incompréhensible tant ses joues se gonflaient d'un croissant bien gras et doré mâché laborieusement. Ginny, quant à elle, perdait visiblement la bataille contre sa malle de voyage d'écolière qui vomissait par-dessus bord des tonnes d'affaires. Elles avaient dû être bien rangées au départ de l'entreprise, mais ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un monceau indistinct à force d'avoir été manipulées dans tous les sens. Résultat, ce qui n'était qu'une minuscule poussière dans l'engrenage du paquetage s'était transformé en cas de force majeure.

Très remontée, la jeune fille jetait des regards noirs à Ron. Elle le maudissait pour qu'il ne songe même pas à proposer son aide. Leur mère pouvait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre et jeter les foudres sur eux en leur reprochant de ne pas savoir se préparer en temps et en heure. L'enjeu était grand.

Seulement, quelque peu aveugle à la crise de nerfs qui menaçait, Ron se frappa la poitrine du poing et avala difficilement sa viennoiserie. Il exprima, ainsi, mieux son idée :

\- Peut-être que tu devrais en retirer. Parce que là, ça ne rentre pas.

\- Merci de souligner l'évidence, Ron ! C'est fou ce que ça m'aide !

\- Je ne... Et bien si tu n'es pas contente ! Débrouilles-toi toute seule !

Tout aussi affligé que sa sœur par cette inutilité flagrante, Percy posa sa propre mallette au sol et dégaina sa baguette de son habit de jeune homme précieux. Ginny se sentit bientôt glisser du couvercle sur lequel elle s'était agenouillée : il se redressait. La valise se débarrassait progressivement de son poids et la faisait basculer vers le sol où elle s'effondra. Ses pupilles olives s'écarquillèrent de rage tandis qu'une majorité d'affaires s'envolaient hors de son paquetage minutieusement choisi.

\- Percy ! J'ai besoin de tout ça ! Remets-les à leur place ! Je ne partirai pas sans ces...

Un regard impatient de la part de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef l'obligea à se taire. Ses vêtements fuyards se repositionnaient harmonieusement en piles équilibrées dans le fond de la malle d'écolière. Les quelques babioles supplémentaires se logèrent dans les trous restants, chacune attendant dans les airs que la précédente se fut installée pour de bon. Une fois l'arrangement fait, le couvercle se referma vivement et deux cliquetis sonores bouclèrent les sangles au maximum de leurs capacités.

Le paquetage se positionna sur la tranche de son propre chef, anse vers le haut. Une lévitation experte vint soulever l'ensemble du parquet de la chambre et le conduisit vers le couloir là où Percy ramassait ses propres affaires pour descendre le tout au salon, avec lui.

Ginny se releva et eut un sourire narquois en constatant l'ébahissement de Ron. La qualité du geste magique et l'attitude inhabituellement conciliante de son frère lui clouaient le bec.

\- Merci, Percy.

Le roux aux cheveux bouclés haussa les épaules. Cela n'était pas grand chose pour lui. Sans rien ajouter, il disparut de la vue de tous avec les bagages qui commençaient déjà à se miniaturiser pour le transport.

De nouveaux grincements déchirèrent alors le calme. Molly finissait sa tournée d'inspection en claquant toujours mains et pieds. Une pile humaine de vêtements la suivait à la trace. Apercevant Ron, elle en extirpa un pull en laine grise, tagué d'un « R » majuscule de couleur marron sur le plastron, et l'enfila sans ménagement par-dessus la tête de Ron, qui ne portait alors qu'une simple tunique écrue.

\- Tiens ! Mets-ça ! Par Merlin, je me demande bien comment vous fonctionneriez sans moi ! Tu n'avais pas l'intention de partir comme cela, Ronald ? Te rends-tu compte du froid qu'il doit faire en Roumanie ! C'est l'est de l'Europe ! Tu veux attraper froid, c'est ça, Ronald ?!

\- Eh ! Moi, au moins, j'ai fini d'emballer mes affaires hier soir ! Pas comme Ginny !

\- Et toi, Ginny chérie ? Tout est prêt ? s'adoucit-elle.

\- Oui, Maman.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne vas rien lui dire de plus ?! s'insurgea Ron.

\- Oh ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, Ronald ! Et... Oh ! Bill va donc aider ton père, tiens !

La matrone des Weasley se tourna vers son aîné et, d'un coup de baguette, le débarrassa de son fardeau immense.

\- On mettra tout ça dans nos valises à nous, quand on vous rejoindra ce soir.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? demanda Ginny.

\- Ton père n'a pas pu se libérer plus tôt du Ministère ! Moi, je l'attends ! Quant à Bill, il s'est proposé pour nous accompagner ce soir ! Vous aurez donc le temps de prendre vos marques là-bas avec Charlie bien avant nous !

Soudain, une voix, encore peu entendue depuis que l'alarme avait été sonnée au tout petit matin encore invisible dans l'horizon noir des collines du comté de Devon, retentit depuis le lieu du point de départ du Terrier. Arthur Weasley, réajustant les pans de son grand manteau vert bouteille autour de lui, prenait le relais.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt les enfants ? Il est bientôt sept heures !

* * *

 **L** e grand départ avait sonné. Molly avait forcé les cinq enfants, à quitter le Terrier en premier en compagnie de Bill et de leur père, à enfoncer les bonnets sur les têtes et à resserrer les cache-nez autour des visages à la peau fragile. La tribu n'avait jamais été mieux préparée à affronter le froid du petit matin d'hiver rude qui embrumait l'horizon. Seulement, une chose n'en empêchait pas une autre, et rien ne les avait entraînés à suivre Bill, leur père, et leurs immenses enjambées dans les collines pentues des marécages de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, le seul village où chaque demeure semblait seule au monde. Tout en gravissant les monts à la manières d'aventuriers montagnards et escaladeurs de l'extrême, des ongles gantés pour seules pioches, la majorité des roux défaisait fermetures et boutons dans l'ascension pour se laisser rafraîchir par le vent glacial dans les descentes infernales.

Cavalant devant comme un fringant jeune homme, Arthur Weasley se retournait régulièrement sur sa tribu depuis les sommets et jaugeait le temps que tout ce beau monde mettrait à grimper jusqu'à lui. Quand le premier courageux, Bill, arrivait presque à son niveau, le paternel roux reprenait sa marche énergique à la conquête de la colline suivante. Ils ne devaient pas traîner ! Déjà, un mince fil rouge embrasait l'horizon un peu moins sombre qu'à leur départ du Terrier. Aucun retard ne serait toléré que ce fusse par un Portoloin ou par des supérieurs du Ministère, même avec une condition exceptionnelle pour bonne excuse ! Aussi, Arthur se décida à encourager ses troupes. Sa passion pour la vie ne connaissait plus de limites depuis l'attaque dont il avait été victime, un peu plus tôt dans l'année, et de laquelle il portait encore quelques séquelles bien rouges. La moindre de ses actions se teintait d'une joie toute particulière qui agaçait, parfois, et surtout dans ces circonstances, le reste de sa famille. L'énergie ne semblait plus jamais lui manquer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses enfants à peine tirés de leurs lits...

\- Allons, allons ! Dépêchons ! Le Portoloin va partir sans nous, les enfants !

À bout de souffle et frôlant la surchauffe thermique, Ron écarta vivement son écharpe de laine rouge et or de son cou bleui par l'effort. Il tira la langue et tenta de soulager le tiraillement dans ses mollets. Si les vacances en Roumanie ressemblaient à cela, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !

Les jumeaux n'en menaient pas plus large que lui. Ils le dépassèrent pourtant en une avancée laborieuse et lamentable. Eux avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter dans l'ascension.

\- Par Merlin, où sont-ils allés le mettre ce Portoloin ? souffla Georges. C'est la Coupe de Quidditch une nouvelle fois !

\- Moi je te dis que c'est en Roumanie, lui répondit Fred. En Roumanie qu'ils ont été le mettre !

\- On ne va pas aller jusqu'en Roumanie à pieds, hein ? paniqua Ron.

\- Vous me faites pitié, franchement, soupira Percy qui avait déjà un pied sur le sommet du mont. Aller en Roumanie à pieds ! N'importe quoi !

\- Moque-toi ! Je te signale que tu es autant en retard sur Bill et Papa que nous ! rit Ginny.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai pitié ! Je vous attends par simple bonté de cœur !

\- Épuisé, Georges se laissa presque retomber contre le flanc frais de la colline. L'herbe glacée aurait fait un parfait matelas de repos au point où ses muscles en étaient.

D'un élan furtif, Fred bondit soudainement et fit mine d'agripper le mollet de Percy. Celui-ci pailla mauvaisement et trébucha. Il glissa sur son séant et, incapable de se rattraper, prit malgré lui le reste de la colline comme une piste de luge. Ginny secoua la tête tandis que les garçons se partageaient un rire sincère et bruyant.

\- Il ne l'a pas volé ! se réjouit Ron.

\- Bien joué, Fred !

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! retentit la voix ironique de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Quelle répartie pour un futur employé du Ministère !

\- Bien envoyé, Georges !

La moquerie gentille sembla redonner du baume au cœur aux braves escaladeurs retardataires. On aurait dit qu'une force sacrée les soulevait soudain et insufflait une efficacité sans pareille à chacun de leurs pas. Elle les mena jusqu'au sommet de la colline que Percy venait de dévaler. Ils s'y rassemblèrent pour le jauger de haut, au sens littéral du terme, tandis qu'il se redressait péniblement et inspectait les dégâts terreux sur son pantalon écossais.

\- Vous êtes franchement bêtes !

L'amusement des troupes parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du paternel roux, déjà posté au sommet du dernier mont à gravir. Il sentait bien que son équipage d'expédition se dissipait plus que nécessaire et enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler l'avancée.

\- Riez en avançant ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Le Portoloin est juste là ! Dépêchez-vous !

Enivrés par leur position, les jumeaux lancèrent une course candide en dévalant la pente à toutes jambes et profitèrent de leur élan pour remonter les derniers mètres en seulement quelques grands pas sautillants. Le reste de la troupe les suivit, exception faite de Percy, qui râlait toujours en traînant des pieds. En moins de deux, ils furent aux côtés du paternel roux, glorieux sous son regard fier et approbateur. Tout à côté, Bill qui avait mené la course en tête juste derrière lui, s'étouffait avec ses propres poumons remontés jusque dans sa gorge avec la quinte de toux sévère qui le terrassait.

Arthur lui administra une bonne tape dans le dos tandis que Percy rejoignait seulement la troupe, en se tenant néanmoins à bonne distance des jumeaux. Lui aussi avait peine à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je croyais que le Portoloin était « juste là » ? questionna Ginny.

\- Oh ! Il l'est ! Regardez-bien, les enfants ! Ça peut être n'importe quoi !

La curiosité força la jeune fille, tout comme ses frères, à plisser les paupières. Ce mont était différent des autres et avait tout d'une piste de départs ou d'arrivées de Portoloin : un peu moins élevé que ses semblables, ceux-ci offraient une cachette parfaite à ce plateau. L'herbe blanchie par le gel craquait sous leurs semelles et mouillait leurs chaussures au contact de la chaleur de leurs corps.

\- Je ne vois rien, déclara la rousse.

\- Papa, tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit, au moins ? demanda Fred.

\- Maman, va nous tuer, rempila Georges.

En fronçant les sourcils, Arthur s'éloigna de sa troupe et observa les alentours avec inquiétude. Il soupira.

\- Je ne... Pour être honnête, les enfants, je ne sais pas... Il me semblait bien que c'était ici, pourtant...

\- Il est visiblement plus loin, déclara Percy. Il faut continuer à marcher !

\- Bah voyons...

\- Faites comme vous voulez, mais je ne manquerai pas ce Portoloin !

L'ancien Préfet-en-Chef quitta le groupe en marchant d'un pas déterminé, le menton encore une fois trop relevé. Ce qui était bien dommage, car, si seulement le jeune homme précieux avait su regarder où il mettait les pieds, il ne se serait probablement pas cogné dans le-dit Portoloin, caché par une bande d'herbes hautes et grasses, juste au début de la pente. Une nouvelle salve de rires s'éleva de la colline, cette fois, bien suivie par Bill et Arthur. La scène était franchement comique !

Le paternel rejoignit prudemment son troisième fils qui piétinait sur place en soufflant douloureusement. Il lui serra gentiment l'épaule.

\- Et bien, Percy ! Merci ! Sans toi, nous aurions eu du mal à trouver ce Portoloin !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquirent les jumeaux en accourant, eux aussi fascinés par les simples objets du monde moldu.

\- Une vieille boîte à outils moldue. On dirait même qu'elle est encore pleine ! s'extasia Arthur. Peut-être que je pourrais me servir...

\- Papa, il est sept heures, le rappela Bill à l'ordre.

\- Par Merlin ! Vite, les enfants ! Que tout le monde attrape la caisse !

Dans la précipitation, la joyeuse bande fondit sur la boîte en métal rouge défraîchi. À peine les mains furent-elles toutes posées que les aiguilles sur la montre moldue d'Arthur Weasley pointèrent sept heures tapantes.

Le monde se mit aussitôt à tourner en écrasant les cheveux roux contre les crânes de leurs propriétaires de la même façon que les herbes environnantes. Quelques cris d'adrénaline s'élevèrent de la masse tandis que le paternel attrapait la chemise de Bill pour l'obliger à reculer et, ainsi, éviter d'être pris dans le tourbillon du premier départ.

Bientôt, le cercle formé par les cinq frères et sœur Weasley sembla s'évaporer et ne laisser derrière elle qu'une surface un peu moins gelée qu'aux alentours. Voilà, le premier départ venait d'avoir lieu, dans les meilleures conditions et sans aucun heurt majeur. Ce soir, ce seraient à Bill et ses parents d'emprunter le même Portoloin pour la Roumanie, et rejoindre Charlie dans son village.

L'aîné sentit qu'on lui administrait une autre tape généreuse contre la poitrine.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre ! Ta mère t'attend, et moi j'ai un Ministère où me rendre !

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! En attendant de vous retrouver très prochainement, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **M.A.D.**


	2. La terre de Roumanie

**Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver en ce tout premier jour de cette nouvelle année 2017 ! (D'ailleurs bonne année si vous passez par là !).**

 **Pour ce jour si spécial j'ai décidé de vous offrir la suite de la mini-fiction sur les aventures de la famille Weasley en Roumanie ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **« _Chapitre II_ : La terre de Roumanie »**

 **L** a terre semblait avoir été tout bonnement supprimée de sous leurs corps allongés sur un lit d'air. Au fil de la rotation de plus en plus effrénée, les kilos se transformaient en tonnes impondérables. Les mains s'accrochaient autant que possible à la caisse à outils moldue, quitte à se disloquer une épaule ou deux dans le processus. Les jumeaux avaient entrelacé leurs bras libres l'un autour de l'autre pour se partager une seconde prise sur la surface assaillie par la dizaine de pognes appartenant aux cinq voyageurs pris dans la tourmente. La petite Ginny tentait de se protéger des assauts de la tornade magique en se collant contre Percy, la carrure de Ron l'abritait déjà de l'autre côté. Tout était bon pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par le monde distordu et tempétueux autour d'eux.

Tenir s'avérait difficile. Le vent les prenait à revers et soulevait leur masse comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple plume insignifiante. S'ils ne se retrouvaient pas étirés de quelques centimètres supplémentaires à l'arrivée c'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Seulement, encore aurait-il fallu arriver à destination. Pour cela, lâcher le Portoloin1 était indispensable. La question qui s'imposait désormais aux cinq roux était : oui, mais quand ? Il semblait que dans leur machinerie bien huilée, un minuscule défaut soit parvenu à se loger... Leur père avait oublié de leur rappeler le bon moment auquel se défaire de l'objet magique...

L'hésitation s'empara soudainement des troupes rousses en plein transport, comme si un _confondus_ les avait soudainement frappés d'un seul homme. Ils se rendaient bien compte qu'aucun d'eux ne possédait l'information capitale. Les regards glissaient les uns sur les autres sans vraiment saisir d'images nettes dans ce flou tourbillonnant. À défaut de vouloir demeurer éternellement dans ce « mixeur » magique, Georges tenta de se faire entendre dans le sifflement horrible qui siphonnait leurs tympans à tous. Sa voix eut un mal fou à s'élever.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on est censés lâcher ?

\- Ça devrait être bon, non ? cria Fred en réponse.

\- « _Ça devrait_ » ? À ce stade, il va me falloir un peu plus que du « _ça devrait_ » ! Je ne tiens pas à m'écraser sur une montagne roumaine ! releva Ron.

\- Et moi je ne tiens pas à faire la toupie éternellement, tu choisis !

\- Alors ? Décidez ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! les implora Ginny.

\- Percy, pour une fois, ça serait utile que tu ramènes ta science ! intervint Georges.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas le faire ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Donc, en somme, tu ne sais pas ?! réalisa Ron.

L'ancien Préfet-en-Chef ne répondit jamais à son jeune frère. Les dernières paroles s'envolèrent à travers l'épaisse tornade et retomberaient probablement quelque part sur le chemin du transport, dans l'oreille d'un quelconque moldu qui croirait entendre des voix. Le message était clair bien que les prises n'aient pas bougé d'un pouce sur le Portoloin. Désormais, il leur faudrait empoigner l'audace plutôt que cet objet magique pour arriver quelque part.

La résistance de Ginny atteignit ses limites. Ses pupilles couleur olive descendirent vers la naissance du cyclone, là où se trouvait probablement un œil invisible, puis revinrent vers sa famille. Percy lançait un regard réprobateur à sa petite sœur. Elle l'ignora et commença à se détacher de la masse.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais.

\- Non ! Ginny !

Un cri strident couvrit le refus catégorique de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef roux. Ginny plongeait en chute libre dans l'univers sombre de cette centrifugeuse infernale. Le jeune homme précieux suivit alors un de ses instincts primaires sans même y songer : il lâcha le Portoloin pour tomber à sa suite. Où que Ginny atterrirait, il l'accompagnerait. Au moins, il aurait eu ce mérite de ne pas la laisser à son propre sort.

Les trois derniers garçons accrochés à la boîte à outils rouge les observèrent dériver pendant quelques secondes. Le couple finit par transpercer l'épiderme de la tornade dans une immense lueur blanche qui sembla venir les quérir depuis les profondeurs. À ce spectacle, Ron frisa la crise de panique. D'un œil désespéré, il s'en remit totalement à ses frères, des septièmes années sous leurs dehors de bons à rien, en espérant sincèrement qu'ils sauraient agir raisonnablement. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter leur goût naturel pour l'aventure. Un sourire malicieux avait pris place sur leurs traits. D'un mouvement commun, ils relâchèrent le Portoloin à leur tour. Ils profitèrent du millième de seconde où leurs corps restèrent en apesanteur sur le tapis d'air pour se moquer gentiment de lui.

\- N'oublie pas de plier les genoux, petit frère !

Le même scénario se reproduisit : une lumière blanche sortie de nulle-part vint enrober les jumeaux et les soustraire à la tourmente du Portoloin.

La terreur sourde s'empara soudainement du dernier garçon de la famille Weasley. Son courage de Gryffondor ne l'aidait plus à s'accrocher aussi fortement que lorsque toute la tribu l'entourait encore autour du transporteur magique. Il pria Merlin de toute son âme de ne pas sortir de la tornade au-dessus d'un pic de montagne où s'empaler, puis, ses doigts cédèrent.

Étrangement, la vitesse de sa chute ne lui semblait pas aussi impressionnante que dans ses souvenirs. Lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'année dernière, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. L'herbe d'Irlande l'avait alors durement rappelé à la réalité. Cette fois-ci, Ron sentait clairement le souffle violent de l'air comprimer ses poumons dans sa cage thoracique.

Bientôt, le flash blanc monta jusqu'à lui. Il put alors comprendre que la lumière ne prenait pas les gens, mais, qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui arrivait à pleine vitesse sur cet écran immaculé. Le jeune homme battit frénétiquement des bras et des jambes. Ses efforts furent vains et une vague humide le transperça de toutes parts. Puis plus rien.

Pendant un instant, Ron n'osa pas bouger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre derrière ses côtes. Le bruit résonnait incroyablement fort dans le petit repli presque cotonneux qui venait de l'accueillir. Aucun son extérieur n'y filtrait. Quelques plaques s'effondraient régulièrement sur lui au fil de sa respiration, mais rien d'insurmontable. Seul le froid déplaisant engourdissait rapidement ses extrémités et lui fit songer à se remuer.

Soudain, une ombre menaçante le recouvrit. Un gant de cuir ne tarda pas à percer la couche protectrice autour de lui. Il l'attrapa par l'aisselle et le sortit de son terrier de glace avec une force monumentale. L'instant d'après, Ron se retrouvait assis sur de la neige moelleuse s'étendant à perte de vue vers des immenses chaînes rocailleuses brunes.

\- Ron ? Ça va ?

\- Charlie ?

Le sorcier de Gryffondor s'ébroua. Le bonnet tricoté par sa mère était échoué à quelques mètres de lui sur le matelas de neige. Ses cheveux roux se hérissaient sous l'effet de l'atmosphère : la glace ne fondait pas à son contact, elle gelait ses mèches telles des stalactites.

Face à lui, le second fils des Weasley se dressait presque fièrement. On aurait pu facilement lui attribuer le statut de guerrier nordique sans y regarder à deux fois. Un long manteau de cuir lui descendait jusqu'aux mollets où des bottes pensées dans la même matière recouvraient les pieds. En réalité, peu de vêtements omettaient le cuir écaillé dans leur composition. Et Merlin savait s'il devait en falloir pour recouvrir une telle bête ! Charlie n'avait plus rien à voir avec le bonhomme gringalet parti de la maison familiale quatre ans plus tôt. Son corps sortant à peine de l'adolescence s'était étoffé en une carrure large qui rattrapait presque celle de Bill, l'aîné. Les couches protectrices contre le froid devaient sans doute y être pour beaucoup, néanmoins, la force que Charlie avait déployé pour le sortir de son trou relativement profond commença à faire douter Ron. Des vêtements conféraient peut-être une carrure plus massive, mais certainement pas la puissance des muscles qui allait avec.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor se releva laborieusement. Il attrapa son bonnet couvert de neige et l'enfourna sur sa tignasse gelée.

\- Tu es la première étoile filante que je vois passer dans ce ciel, plaisanta le dragonologue.

\- Les autres ne sont pas là ?

\- Tu es le premier que je ramasse, déclara Charlie. Mais ils ne sont probablement pas très loin.

\- En somme, je suis le seul au point de rendez-vous.

\- En fait... Non. Aucun de vous n'a atteint le point de rendez-vous. Vous n'avez fait qu'atterrir tout autour, dans les différents points cardinaux. J'ai cru voir Percy amortir la chute de Ginny au sud, et Fred et Georges tomber vers l'ouest. Ici c'est l'est, le village est par là-bas, pas très loin, indiqua le second fils Weasley en désignant les terres blanches dans son dos.

\- Ah, souffla piteusement Ron.

\- Mais si ça peut t'être d'une quelconque consolation, tu as réalisé la plus belle chute de l'ange que j'ai vue depuis un sacré bout de temps !

\- Ça pour une chute ! s'écrièrent deux voix dans le lointain.

Les jumeaux échevelés arrivaient depuis l'opposé. Près de leurs frères, ils n'hésitèrent pas à profiter des épaules à leur disposition pour appuyer leurs bras parsemés de neige. Sous leurs regards encore et toujours moqueurs, Ron se sentit rougir de honte. Sa lèvre supérieure trembla d'une humiliation mal contenue. Georges serra plus fortement sa nuque.

\- Allez ! C'est pas grave ! Pour la peine, tu auras le droit de faire un vœu !

Il jaugea son double parfait, nonchalamment reposé contre Charlie.

\- Un vœu ! Tu as compris ?!

\- Bien sûr !

Le dragonologue secoua la tête, non sans un sourire amusé. Mine de rien, ces bêtises des jumeaux lui avaient manqué. Un instant, il songea à les rappeler à l'ordre. Il n'était pas juste de s'en prendre à Ron qui avait moins d'expérience qu'eux dans le transport magique, surtout si l'on considérait leurs propres exploits en Égypte et à la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch. Et Merlin seul savait s'ils avaient atterri sans encombres cette fois-ci ! Pourtant, il se ravisa. Le jeune garçon n'était pas sans connaître l'indélicatesse de ses grands frères à son égard et puis, il fallait bien leur accorder un peu de relâche de temps à autre. En fait, Charlie s'inquiétait plutôt de ne pas saisir les silhouettes des derniers retardataires dans ce paysage blanc monotone.

Fort heureusement, les éléments étaient pour le tromper. Bientôt, un boulet de canon aux cheveux lisses apparut derrière un monticule de neige. Ginny fut entre ses bras plus rapidement que jamais. Il la souleva volontiers et colla un baiser sur sa joue rosie de froid. Il la reposa par terre. Percy était enfin parmi eux et Charlie vit rouge. Loin de s'embarrasser à le saluer, il considérait la bouderie de Ron d'un mauvais œil. Bill, qui retournait plus souvent au Terrier que lui depuis que Fleur était entrée dans sa vie, n'était pas sans lui expliquer l'attitude déplorable de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef à l'égard de sa propre famille. Et si le dragonologue roumain n'avait pas eu l'intention de le remettre à sa place aussi durement que son aîné, mais plutôt de lui en parler tranquillement à l'écart, il oublia bien vite ses bonnes résolutions tant ce jeune précieux lui était désagréable.

\- Tu feras mieux au voyage retour, Ron, le rassura Charlie. Au moins, tu arriveras au bon endroit...

L'ancien Préfet-en-Chef se tendit. Son menton se releva d'une fierté blessée. La réponse acerbe ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tomber au mauvais endroit n'empêche pas qu'on peut savoir atterrir convenablement.

\- Parce que penser qu'on peut arriver au mauvais endroit n'est absolument pas perturbant, ironisa Charlie.

\- Ginny a lâché trop tôt, se justifia Percy. Je n'étais pas là pour lui dire quand sauter.

\- Si je me souviens bien, même là-bas tu ne savais pas franchement quand lâcher, grogna Ron.

Le dragonologue fronça les sourcils sans quitter l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef des yeux. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement pendant une minute. Percy finit par plier de mauvais gré.

\- On est en Roumanie en un seul morceau. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils en auraient presque souri. En fait, un gloussement général parcourut les troupes. Ce fut donc un jeune homme vexé qui les quitta en furie, dans la direction que Charlie avait pointée plus tôt, vers le village roumain. Celui-ci sauta sur l'occasion sans attendre.

\- Percy a raison ! Maintenant, on va tous aller se mettre au chaud au village !

\- Ah, non ! Pas encore de la marche ! se plaignit Ron.

\- Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit : quand on n'a pas la tête, on a les jambes ! Fallait tomber au bon endroit !

* * *

 **L** a civilisation était apparue au milieu du désert immaculé à la manière d'un puissant mirage. Le spectacle de ces cheminées noires élancées en tours massives vers le ciel dégagé ne relevait pourtant d'aucune illusion. La fumée claire qui s'échappait des conduits créait une épaisse nappe vaporeuse qui stagnait dans l'atmosphère comme un voile reposé sur une balustrade invisible. Les pignons des toits les plus élevés frôlaient les rejets des habitations les plus basses. La neige sur leurs tuiles fondait alors comme en plein soleil et se déversait en gouttes sur les allées déblayées qui quadrillaient le petit village sorcier.

Charlie le leur avait garanti : aucun moldu ne trouverait jamais son chemin jusque là. Pourtant, pas une seule protection magique n'était à signaler. En fait, la seule nature de la Roumanie était à remercier. Niché au pied des pentes verticales des rocheuses toutes proches, le rassemblement de sorciers était protégé par les bras rocailleux des montagnes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la région. À quelques kilomètres de là, un immense lac assurait une dernière barrière innée contre les populations sans pouvoirs magiques. De plus, cette partie du pays bénéficiait d'un long passé de folklore magique et paranormal qui avait tendance à effrayer la masse et à n'attirer qu'un ou deux aventuriers que leur imprudence grillait bien avant d'avoir atteint le village. En somme, cet endroit était une sorte de Pré-au-Lard en second. Et cela ne se vérifiait pas que sur le plan magique...

Planté au milieu de l'allée principale de ce « bois » de civilisation, Ron fronçait les sourcils sous l'effet de la confusion. Il n'en revenait pas. La Roumanie n'était-elle pas censée être un pays étranger ? Les coutumes n'étaient-elles pas différentes ici ? Pourquoi Diable avait-il l'impression d'être retombé en Écosse, à deux pas de Poudlard ? Il aurait bien pu dénicher le magasin de confiseries d'Honeydukes au coin de la prochaine rue que cela ne l'aurait même pas étonné !

Les bâtisses brunes semblaient avoir été hissées à la va-vite, comme si les constructeurs n'avaient pas anticipé le poids incroyable des toits triangulaires et pointus sur les murs porteurs. Ceux-ci penchaient dans tous les sens en conférant des orientations originales aux maisons : l'une vers l'avant, l'autre sur la droite, une dernière en torsades étranges rafistolées avec d'autres briques au fil des années...

Tout ce fatras de pierres formait un bric-à-brac irrégulier d'où se dégageait une hostilité brutale. L'ensemble était si serré qu'on aurait presque dit que le village se refermait sur lui-même, décourageant tout étranger à venir faire du zèle dans ces rues étroites. Disposées ainsi, les cheminées des bâtisses semblaient créer une forêt sombre et épaisse dans laquelle il ne faisait pas bon s'aventurer.

Devant les airs ébahis et sceptiques de ses frères et sœur, Charlie avait souri. Lui aussi avait éprouvé cette drôle de sensation en débarquant ici quatre ans auparavant. Néanmoins, comme Pré-au-Lard, on trouvait toujours à qui s'adresser pour se sentir chez soi. La première impression était volontairement trompeuse. Le charme frapperait sa famille à rebours quand ils auraient appris à connaître ce vivier de chaleur humaine perdu au milieu de la Roumanie hivernale. Le second fils Weasley en aurait mis sa main au feu. D'ailleurs, en parlant de feu, Charlie jugea venu le temps de se réfugier auprès du sien, dans sa propre maison. D'un bon pas, il incita sa fratrie à le suivre dans les virages les plus exigus qu'ils aient jamais vus de leur vie où les pieds pointus des murs creusés en vagues se touchaient presque.

Dans un coin, une étrange enseigne, taguée de lettres accentuées tout aussi bizarres et difformes que ces constructions, fumait littéralement sous le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Les carreaux colorés s'opacifiaient de condensation et préservaient l'intérieur des regards curieux mais certainement pas des oreilles attirées par la rumeur ronronnante qui s'en dégageait.

\- C'est la Taverne, leur expliqua Charlie. Il faut vraiment que vous goûtiez la soupe aux herbes. C'est une spécialité !

Le jeune homme roux sourit sincèrement devant la fascination certaine de ses frères et sœur : le charme du pays les gagnait déjà et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Une idée lui vint.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop froid ? Je peux vous montrer d'autres curiosités comme celle-là, si vous voulez.

L'acquiescement fut immédiat. Même Percy se laissa aller à un franc mouvement de tête satisfait. La joie sur le visage du second fils des Weasley s'élargit.

\- Bien, alors on va faire un petit détour.

Charlie se proposa de longer la Taverne locale sur le flanc pour rejoindre une allée un peu plus commerçante, la plus large de tout le village, reconnaissable à cela d'ailleurs. C'était loin d'égaler l'abondance du Chemin de Traverse londonien, certes, mais on était bien loin de ne pas y retrouver ce même charme enchanteur. Et maintenant, une partie de sa famille pouvait le confirmer sur ce point. Car sur leur chemin, les touristes roux allèrent de découvertes en découvertes.

Derrière la Taverne, point de rendez-vous de tout le village, le dragonologue roumain leur présenta une herboristerie toute particulière. Là, on trouvait des ingrédients nécessaires à la confection des potions et des incontournables de la commune, comme les onguents réparateurs, très efficaces contre les brûlures de dragons. Dans le fond de la boutique, un potioniste aurait trouvé son paradis en terme d'équipements et de parchemins. Même la Taverne se fournissait dans cette « parapharmacie » sorcière pour ses ragoûts et l'inévitable soupe aux herbes.

Un peu plus haut de l'autre côté de la rue, les jumeaux Weasley tombèrent en admiration devant une vitrine sans dessus-dessous, remplie de babioles jusqu'au sommet des fenêtres. Ils se collèrent presque contre celles-ci pour mieux jauger ce que recelait l'intérieur de cette mine d'or de curiosités. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, ils ne reconnurent rien et un minuscule équilibriste pratiquant du monocycle sur un filin d'argent les invectiva pour bloquer le peu de lumière qui pénétrait dans les lieux. Ils s'éloignèrent volontiers en se promettant tacitement de revenir s'inspirer du concept de cette enseigne indéterminée. La certitude qu'ils y dénicheraient des astuces insoupçonnées pour rendre la vie impossible à leur nouveau cauchemar vivant, nommé Ombrage, ne les quitta pas de tout le séjour. En réalité, cette richesse inspirerait beaucoup plus leurs vies que pour une simple vengeance envers cette femme maudite. Ils n'en avaient alors que l'intuition à peine palpable, mais ils ne doutaient déjà plus que quelque chose de fabuleux pour leur avenir dormait là.

Ron, quant à lui, usa de toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait d'un auvent fumant où un homme avec une moustache noire bien fournie servait des beignets de vanille fourrés à la crème bien grasse aux passants pas si rares. Leur nom était aussi imprononçable qu'illisible sur l'écriteau, apparemment une caractéristique commune des spécialités de la Roumanie. Le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor trottina prestement pour rejoindre la troupe non sans se retourner régulièrement pour saisir les dernières effluves délicieuses. Touché par son intérêt, Charlie lui révéla qu'il avait prévu de les faire petit-déjeuner avec ces viennoiseries dès le lendemain matin. L'exclamation de joie de son jeune frère avait provoqué un rire général.

La liesse retomba avec difficulté tant les merveilles semblaient s'accumuler dans ce village bien plus étendu qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Seulement, les rues pleines de vie devaient bien se terminer un jour et les bicoques résidentielles, reconnaissables à ils-ne-savaient quel détail, firent leur grand retour le long de leur chemin étréci. Pourtant, le dragonologue roumain leur réservait une dernière surprise, et pas des moindres. En effet, en empruntant une dernière allée vers sa demeure, une minuscule façade attira leur attention. Celles du quartier commerçant n'étaient pas aussi clinquantes que ce qu'ils pouvaient connaître en Angleterre, mais en comparaison, celle-ci passait totalement inaperçue. Sa sobriété était telle qu'on aurait pu passer devant sans même s'en rendre compte. De bois foncé avec seulement deux petites ampoules dorées pour l'éclairer, elle intrigua immédiatement Ginny qui ne se priva pas d'aller se poster devant. Nerveux à l'idée de la perdre, Percy la suivit d'un pas décidé. Il oublia bien vite son rôle de grand frère une fois arrivé au même point que sa jeune sœur. Son regard vert se perdit dans un océan d'émerveillement discret.

\- C'est ma boutique préférée, vous vous en doutez, sourit Charlie.

\- C'est... du cuir de dragon ? Partout ? demanda la benjamine des Weasley.

\- Partout. Il y a même quelques articles avec de la peau de Basilic. Mais ils sont très chers.

\- Forcément, c'est très rare de la peau de Basilic, commenta Percy en pleine inspection d'une superbe mallette en cuir gris foncé.

\- Eh ! Des équipements de Quidditch ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Où ça ? Où ça ? se précipita Ginny.

Ron pointait du doigt la minuscule partie gauche de la vitrine. Un Souaffle trônait en son centre près de battes en bois croisées tels des ossements de drapeau pirate. Des protections en cuir étaient exposées sur des petits étals charmeurs et sobres près de minuscules étiquettes brillantes où le prix flottait comme une vague.

\- Je suis sûr que ça plairait à Harry pour Noël ! s'enthousiasma le sorcier de Gryffondor.

\- Ça oui ! acquiesça Ginny.

\- Alors vous verrez si vous pouvez les lui offrir plus tard. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'installe près d'un feu chaud, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Direction la piaule ! hurlèrent les jumeaux.

\- C'est par là, indiqua le dragonologue en souriant.

Et si la découverte de l'âme du village avait conquis la tribu rousse venue d'Angleterre en les dépaysant un peu, mais pas trop, la demeure de leur frère les laissa pantois.

Ron affichait un air franchement déconcerté. Le fait qu'ils aient du se faufiler entre pas moins de deux passages pratiquement inexistants, à enjamber les fondations des maisons qui se rejoignaient presque en semblant de mitoyenneté, conforta le jeune sorcier dans l'idée qu'un portail magique les avait ramenés à Poudlard. Devant eux, la maison de Charlie ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la cabane du garde-chasse de l'école de sorcellerie, le cher Hagrid qui aurait eu tout à fait sa place en ces lieux. Seule la cheminée penchante aussi haute que le toit lui-même permettait de poser une différence. La façade de la maison s'arrondissait vers l'extérieur sous le fait du poids du toit, un peu moins élevé que les autres. En fait, la résidence du dragonologue était masquée par les autres, juste accolée à un pan de mur immense dans son dos et encerclée par d'autres bâtisses considérables.

L'intérieur n'était pas en reste non plus, tout aussi biscornu que l'extérieur. La maison ne semblait pas compter un seul coin à proprement parler mais plutôt s'étendre en arrondis ramassés qui donnaient aux murs un aspect massif. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, le toit ne tombait pas directement sur les têtes. Au contraire, la hauteur sous plafond était respectable et, avec une pensée bien ironique, Ron avait même songé qu'Hagrid aurait pu se tenir debout sans aucun problème. Des poutres en bois soutenaient la toiture lourde en un mélange digne d'un labyrinthe et presque semblable à l'enchevêtrement des escaliers du Terrier. Pour le reste, l'ensemble prenait vraiment des allures de maison de « géant » à taille normale. Quoique le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor fut un peu déboussolé en se rendant compte que l'ensemble de leurs bagages, auxquels on avait rendu leur taille initiale, paraissaient dérisoires au milieu des fauteuils près de l'âtre. Ces derniers auraient pu en accueillir deux comme lui qui peinait à se maintenir convenablement dans l'assise. Heureusement, la douce chaleur du feu ronronnant les entourait aussi naturellement qu'à la maison, comme s'il cherchait à les mettre à l'aise.

Percy jeta un œil à travers une des fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière. Son regard se heurta à un mur de pierres brunes et il se colla presque contre l'appui pour faire entrer une minuscule part des cieux dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu ne dois pas beaucoup voir le jour.

\- On croirait comme ça, mais si. Et puis, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin : je suis dehors la plupart du temps, comme tous ceux qui vivent ici. C'est le quartier résidentiel des travailleurs de la Réserve.

\- Parce qu'il y a des personnes ici qui ne travaillent pas avec les dragons ? s'étonna Fred.

\- Au départ tout le monde travaillait à la Réserve. Le village n'existait même pas. Il n'y avait que quelques maisons comme celle-ci. Mais les gens qui étudient les dragons, ça ne court pas les rues. Ils venaient de loin et laissaient leurs familles derrière eux. Et puis, le temps a fait son effet et les familles ont commencé à se rassembler. Mais tout le monde n'a pas forcément l'envie ni l'expérience pour travailler avec les dragons. Ceux qui restaient ont ouvert une Taverne pour accueillir les magizoologues temporaires. Une boutique s'est fournie en cuir de dragon et a commencé à confectionner des habits avec... C'est tout un commerce qui n'existerait pas sans la Réserve. Et ça nous sert bien aussi. J'ai toujours connu le village tel qu'il est maintenant, mais j'imagine qu'on doit se sentir beaucoup moins seul qu'en ce temps-là...

\- Et, du coup, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bâtiments derrière chez toi ? demanda Georges.

\- Une université.

\- Une université ? s'interloqua Percy. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

\- C'est le nom qu'on lui donne entre nous, expliqua Charlie. Il y a une bibliothèque avec des ouvrages sur la Dragonologie, des salles pour étudier au calme, d'autres pour tenir des réunions ou des conférences entre chercheurs... Ça fonctionne vraiment comme une université, les cours en moins. C'est aussi plus convenable pour discuter qu'à la Taverne. Parfois, on a besoin de discrétion... Surtout quand c'est pour nous ramener un spécimen...

\- On vous ramène vraiment des spécimens ? releva Percy.

Charlie acquiesça.

\- Les gens sont inconscients. La possession et l'élevage de dragons sont interdits depuis la Convention sorcière de 1709 !

\- Il vaut toujours mieux les amener pour les placer dans la Réserve plutôt que de s'entêter à les garder... C'est dangereux.

\- Je doute que quelqu'un soit prêt à garder un dragon chez soi, de toute façon.

\- Hagrid l'aurait fait lui, intervint Ron. On l'en a dissuadé avec Hermione et Harry, mais il l'aurait fait.

\- Inconscient, maugréa Percy dans ses dents.

Ron n'osa pas acquiescer. Hagrid était leur ami à tous les trois, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins siphonné. Même eux qui n'étaient alors que des premières années n'avaient pas réussi à avaler ses arguments selon lesquels il aurait fait une excellente « maman » pour le Norvégien à crête échangé dans une taverne sorcière alors qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un œuf. En fin de compte, le demi-géant avait dû s'en débarrasser durant cette même année, à peine quelques semaines après son éclosion : le dragon faisait déjà des ravages dans la cabane du garde-chasse, sans compter les mauvaises intentions de l'ignoble fouine Malfoy qui aurait dénoncé l'homme sans aucune vergogne. Le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor réalisa soudainement que son voyage en Roumanie pouvait apporter un peu de baume au cœur à Hagrid, martyrisé par Ombrage depuis le début de l'année. Ron pouvait revenir à Poudlard avec des nouvelles de ce petit dragon et illuminer ainsi la vie du demi-géant.

\- Au fait ! Comment va Norbert ? Il est toujours ici ? demanda-t-il à Charlie.

\- Toujours. Mais tu devrais probablement savoir que Norbert est en fait une Norberta, sourit le dragonologue roumain.

\- C'était une femelle ?!

\- Oui. Et elle est sacrément lunatique ! Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que ses crises sont monumentales !

\- Et il... Enfin, elle fait autant de dégâts qu'à quelques semaines ?

\- Encore plus !

\- Hagrid sera content de savoir qu'elle se porte bien ! plaisanta Fred.

\- Il serait encore plus heureux si je lui disais que je l'avais vue...

\- C'est hors de question, trancha sévèrement Charlie.

Le silence s'abattit dans la demeure roumaine. Percy haussa les sourcils comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction et reprit son observation de l'extérieur barré par le mur foncé.

\- Mais...

\- N'insiste pas, Ron. C'est non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu dire que c'est dangereux ? Ça n'est pas qu'une expression pour faire joli ! Vous emmener là-bas serait de l'inconscience !

\- Mais on n'a même pas besoin d'être tout près... Juste de la voir de loin, ça suffirait...

\- As-tu la moindre idée de la vitesse à laquelle un dragon bouge ? Il serait sur nous avant même qu'on ait pu se mettre à courir !

\- Et toi, comment fais-tu pour les étudier au quotidien alors ? Dans des manuels ? déclara sarcastiquement Fred pour venir en aide à son cadet.

\- Non, mais c'est différent... Moi je suis formé. Je sais quels risques j'encoure à travailler avec des animaux qui ne peuvent pas être domestiqués... Je l'ai choisi, pas vous.

\- Et si on le choisit aussi ? Après tout, on meurt tous d'envie d'aller voir cette Norberta dont Ron nous parle, continua Fred. Il suffit que tu nous expliques les risques, même nous faire signer un papier... Tant que c'est fait, tu ne risques rien, non ?

\- Non... Je... Je ne sais pas. Ça ne me paraît pas une bonne idée...

\- Oh ! Allez, quoi ! s'y mit Georges. Tu nous as dit que tu nous ferai visiter les curiosités de la région : c'est une curiosité ! En plus, ça nous fera découvrir ton travail, histoire de nous prouver que tu ne te la coules pas douce dans des sources chaudes à être payé à rien du tout !

\- Oui ! Quand on était en Égypte, Bill nous a bien fait visiter les tombeaux pleins de sortilèges dans lesquels il travaillait ! Tu te souviens de cette momie qui a faillit nous embaumer vivants ? Ça aussi c'était dangereux ! On l'a fait quand même, et regarde, on est là à te supplier d'aller voir des dragons !

L'expression de Charlie était indéchiffrable. Son cœur balançait entre tant de possibilités que son esprit ne parvenait plus à faire le tri. Certes, il avait promis de partager son mode de vie au quotidien avec sa famille pendant quelques jours, mais rien ne lui avait jamais permis de penser à son travail avec les dragons. Devant les supplications de ses jeunes frères et de sa sœur qui lui jetait des regards en coin remplis d'espoir, le jeune dragonologue roumain se culpabilisait. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Ils seraient toujours plus en sécurité à s'y rendre avec un connaisseur comme lui que par leurs propres moyens : c'était dans leurs capacités de roublards, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Ils pouvaient bien approcher quelques spécimens ralentis par une sorte de léthargie hivernale, à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et l'hibernation profonde. Il pensait notamment à un petit suédois à museau court aussi doux qu'un agneau, tellement curieux des choses qu'il n'attaquait qu'en de très rares occasions. Peut-être auraient-ils l'occasion d'apercevoir Norberta en plein vol par la même occasion ?

Le jeune homme roux s'affaissa en soupirant de résignation. Fred sourit largement. Ils avaient gagné.

Charlie haussa effectivement les épaules, non sans ressentir un drôle de chatouillis au creux du ventre, comme s'il pressentait que ceci n'était qu'une énormité de sa part. Mais enivré par l'attrait de ses pairs et son besoin sanguin de leur faire plaisir, le dragonologue finit par plier.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais avant toute chose : je ne vous emmènerai pas là-haut si vous ne m'écoutez pas attentivement sur les précautions à prendre. Et, une fois là-haut, vous devrez, en toutes circonstances, m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans même penser une seule seconde à faire autrement. Il en va de vos vies. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Toutes les têtes observèrent un mouvement frénétique de haut en bas. En se levant, le jeune homme roux frappa ses genoux.

\- Où se trouve la Réserve ? s'enquit Percy.

Charlie désigna une fenêtre de la façade avant, là où l'on pouvait apercevoir un bout de la montagne brune et blanche au-dessus des toits les plus éloignés.

\- Derrière ce pic.

\- Vraiment ? Si proche que ça ? J'imaginais plutôt que vous y transplaniez, pas que vous gardiez des dragons si près d'un village...

\- Mais à la base il n'y avait pas de village. Donc techniquement, ce sont les sorciers qui sont en faute pour avoir construit cet endroit si près d'une Réserve qui existe depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne peut s'en souvenir.

\- Et comment ça fonctionne alors ? renchérit Percy. Comment faîtes-vous pour les empêcher de vous attaquer ?

Le dragonologue roumain en plein rhabillement s'immobilisa. Il se redressa et jaugea drôlement son petit frère direct. Quelque chose dans ses paroles le chiffonnait très visiblement.

\- Les dragons sont dangereux. On ne peut pas les domestiquer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils attaquent sans aucune raison. On leur fournit de quoi se nourrir au quotidien et en quantités suffisantes au cas où l'un viendrait voler à l'autre une partie de sa ration. Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous attaquer si on ne les attaque pas en premier. Ce sont des animaux comme les autres : ils ne font qu'assurer leur survie et se défendre face au danger. Rien de plus.

\- Les déséquilibrés ça existe dans tous les règnes, humains ou animaux, rétorqua le jeune homme précieux. Qu'est-ce qui vous garantie qu'un jour l'un de ces dragons n'aura pas une idée folle de décimer cet endroit ?

\- Percy ! Tu vas trop loin ! râla Georges.

\- Non, il a raison, le coupa Charlie. Ça existe, et ce n'est malheureusement pas à exclure. C'est pour ça que si le village n'a pas de barrières, ce n'est pas le cas de la Réserve. On a tracé un périmètre magique autour de la Réserve dont les dragons ne peuvent pas sortir.

\- Un peu comme les chiens moldus ! s'exclama Ron.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, interloquées. Le sorcier de Gryffondor battit silencieusement des lèvres avant de chercher le soutien de sa petite sœur.

\- Mais oui, tu sais... C'est Hermione qui m'a expliqué ça. Même que Papa s'y était intéressé à une époque ! Les chiens moldus portent des colliers qui les empêchent d'entrer ou de sortir de certains endroits où sont installées des barrières. Bon ce n'est pas magique, mais c'est le même principe, non ? Non ? J'ai dit une bêtise c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout, Ron. C'est exactement ça, le rassura Charlie. C'est aussi ce dont on s'est inspirés pour créer les protections de la Réserve. Il existe une répulsion contre les moldus classique, mais le reste est inédit. À ma connaissance, nous sommes les seuls à travailler de cette manière. Chaque dragon porte une sorte de Trace magique...

Le jeune homme roux finissait d'ajuster le col de son long manteau de cuir brun écailleux autour de sa nuque. Il secoua la tête.

\- Enfin, c'est plus simple que ça n'en a l'air. Vous verrez !

Charlie se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- À la Taverne.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de sa fratrie, le second fils des Weasley décida de s'expliquer rapidement.

\- J'en ai pour une minute, pas plus. Je ne peux pas me rendre à la Réserve sans le signaler à quelqu'un. Enfin, théoriquement je peux, mais il ne vaut mieux pas. Quelqu'un veille toujours aux allées et venues. Si quelqu'un monte à la Réserve et ne redescend pas au-delà d'une certaine heure, on envoie une équipe pour s'assurer que rien ne lui est arrivé. C'est une précaution supplémentaire. On perd moins de temps à se demander si telle ou telle absence est normale.

\- C'est plutôt logique, acquiesça Fred.

\- Quand Bill et les parents sont-ils censés arriver ici par Portoloin ? demanda Charlie.

\- Ce soir, répondit Ginny.

\- Bien, rechaussez vos bottes si vous les avez enlevées. On s'en ira juste après. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sitôt la porte de sa « cabane » refermée derrière lui, Charlie gagna le cœur du village, dans les rues commerçantes formant une sorte de « U » inégal. Il coupa au plus court entre les murs incurvés en s'orientant grâce au toit le plus surplombant de tous, celui de la Taverne où il se rendait justement. Le jeune homme roux atteignit bientôt la petite esplanade centrale entre les bâtisses et s'approcha de l'enseigne en pleine effervescence.

Un groupe de personnes chaudement vêtues quittait l'auberge fumante de chaleur et en profita pour se glisser en son sein au milieu du bruit, des odeurs de ragoût et de l'agitation propre à un milieu de matinée. Le tenant des lieux le salua de la main. Charlie s'approcha du comptoir pour lui demander une information. Le barman lui désigna une assise un peu en retrait, là où une assemblée d'hommes aux dos larges était encerclée sous une lumière jaunâtre. Parmi eux, un homme mûr à la peau burinée par le froid tenait une main de cartes. Son large bonnet de fourrure reposait près de son large coude puissant sur le tapis de jeu vert. Le dragonologue roumain remercia le tenant des lieux et rejoignit cette réunion oisive.

Le joueur de cartes avait relevé la tête en l'apercevant et un de ses yeux, telle une bille noire, l'avait suivi tandis que l'autre louchait bizarrement sur le tapis. À ses côtés, le second fils des Weasley se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Je monte.

\- P _r_ oblème ?

Charlie le détrompa d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- J'emmène des non-initiés au bord. Ils veulent voir Norberta.

L'homme mûr à la tignasse foncée et taillée en lâcha presque sa main. Il se tourna vivement vers son jeune collègue et souligna son profond désaccord dans un anglais ardu, fait de « _r_ » roulés et d'accentuations excessives de voyelles.

\- No _r_ be _r_ ta ? Toi vouloi _r_ mou _r_ i _r_ là-haut avec non-initiés ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vais pas vraiment le faire.

L'autre dragonologue, probablement un russe, fronça ses épais sourcils broussailleux en une seule ligne dure et sceptique. Charlie Weasley était quelqu'un de fiable, loué par tous pour son efficacité, son sérieux et sa capacité de discernement. Depuis son arrivée en Roumanie, ce jeune homme avait grimpé les échelons comme personne en matière de responsabilités. En fait, c'était devenu très simple : s'il jugeait une situation trop périlleuse et inabordable, aucun des autres ne se risquait au sale boulot. Le voir faire autant de zèle en ce jour glacé où rien d'inhabituel n'aurait dû les appeler à la Réserve l'étonnait sincèrement. L'aîné avait énormément de mal à saisir l'intention cachée derrière son discours. Aussi, l'homme mûr posa ses cartes, face contre la table, et l'incita à s'expliquer du menton. Le roux inspecta les alentours et se pencha une nouvelle fois à son oreille.

\- Écoute, Norberta est ici parce que mon frère a su convaincre le professeur qui avait surveillé l'œuf durant l'éclosion que ça n'était pas sûr du tout.

\- Su _r_ tout No _r_ be _r_ ta !

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mon frère l'a vue toute petite quand elle n'était pas plus grande que la paume de la main. Norberta est trop dangereuse pour être approchée, en plus, sa tanière est trop loin d'ici. Mon frère sait reconnaître des races dans les grandes lignes mais il n'est pas un expert...

\- Toi les emmener voi _r_ le suédois à museau cou _r_ t ? devina le joueur.

\- Ils ne feront pas la différence. Si je leur dis que c'est Norberta, ils me croiront.

\- Sû _r_ de ça ? Ca _r_ actè _r_ e pas pa _r_ eil ! Cu _r_ ieux, viend _r_ a ve _r_ s vous.

\- Pas s'il ne nous voit pas.

Le dragonologue de l'est sourit largement. Ses dents brillèrent dans la pénombre. Charlie l'imita volontiers.

\- Toi petit malin.

\- Pas un mot, le supplia-t-il. Ils ne doivent pas le découvrir.

\- On _r_ especte _r_ a. Sec _r_ et.

Une silhouette plus fine apparut aux côtés de la table de joueurs, une série de gamelles à la main.

\- Charlie ? Tiens, ce que tu as commandé.

\- Merci. Je file maintenant. Je leur avais dit une minute, ça en fait déjà bien plus.

\- Oh ! Cha _r_ lie ! le héla le joueur. P _r_ udence.

\- Toujours.

Sans rien ajouter, le dragonologue roumain attrapa les gamelles entre ses bras et s'en retourna vers sa demeure, là où toute la fine équipe l'attendait, loin de se douter de la supercherie en préparation.

* * *

 **Une nouvelle fois mes meilleurs voeux à tous ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si c'est le cas ;)**

 **A très bientôt !**


	3. L'envolée du dragon

**Bonjour à tous, ravie de vous retrouver sur ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

 **« _Chapitre III_ : L'envolée du dragon »**

 **A** vant de partir, Charlie avait tenu une séance d'avertissement plus que nécessaire auprès de ses frères et sœur. Tout devait se dérouler sans anicroches, d'abord parce que le jeune homme risquait son poste si la moindre poussière venait se loger dans leur engrenage, mais surtout, parce que cette poussière pouvait se solder par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Les dragons restaient des créatures dangereuses, même pour quelqu'un d'expérimenté comme lui. Il ne fallait pas lésiner sur les moyens pour inscrire cette donnée dans leurs têtes parfois bien écervelées.

Les règles étaient les suivantes. En toutes circonstances, chacun d'eux devait bien garder à l'esprit que lui seul pouvait donner les ordres et autoriser ou interdire quelque chose. Ils devaient être capables de lui obéir sans le questionner un seul instant. Reposer leur confiance entre ses mains était plus que vital pour le succès de leur opération. La Réserve n'était pas une plaisanterie, loin de là. Même en imaginant une astuce ingénieuse pour minimiser les risques en les emmenant voir le petit suédois à museau court plutôt que la dangereuse et lunatique Norberta, la prudence extrême restait de mise.

Aussi, inflexible sur la discipline, le jeune dragonologue s'était assuré de la sincérité et du sérieux de ses pairs avant même de songer à les accompagner en dehors de la « cabane ». Il osait cependant croire, bercé d'illusions certes, que sans lui personne parmi eux ne trouverait jamais son chemin jusqu'à la Réserve. Oui, il se fourvoyait, et Merlin qu'il en avait conscience !

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut été totalement convaincu des intentions de ses frères et sœur que le second fils Weasley avait fait passer les gamelles en provenance de la Taverne : ils mangeraient sur le chemin du retour au petit coin de restauration protégé prévu pour les chercheurs sur le terrain. Les consignes encore claires dans leurs esprits, les membres de l'expédition les avaient enfournées dans leurs paquetages, aux côtés des vêtements chauds et de quelques bandes de premier secours. Charlie emportait, quant à lui, deux fioles d'essence de Dictame. Il connaissait bien sa marmaille...

Un sort de fermeture plus tard, la tribu rousse quittait le village en empruntant la rue longeant le magasin de cuir de dragon. Son étroitesse les frappa de nouveau de plein fouet quand, en atteignant la lisière des bâtisses, une immense voie royale s'était dessinée devant eux. Leurs champs de vision s'étendaient loin devant sur le désert de neige et de glace, sans plus aucune maison autour d'eux pour leur barrer la route. La civilisation les avait tout bonnement abandonnés sans prévenir.

De chaque côté de la voie, la poudreuse déblayée s'entassait en énormes monceaux friables et croulants qui se compacteraient en congères avec le froid impardonnable de la prochaine nuit. Parfois, Ginny se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et tentait d'apercevoir la naissance de la pente raide de la montagne qui s'y accolait. Percy, pour sa part, jetait des œillades frileuses en arrière. La silhouette sombre du village se rapetissait progressivement. La promesse d'intégrité physique et de tranquillité d'esprit qui régnait là-bas s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque nouveau pas et son angoisse ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler. Le silence étrange que Charlie maintenait depuis leur départ n'était pas non plus pour le rassurer, comme si cela cachait quelque chose. Seuls Fred et Georges meublaient le vide en soutirant des informations sur Norberta à Ron : comment s'était-il retrouvé mêlé à un truc pareil dès sa première année à Poudlard ? Que venait faire Hagrid là-dedans ? Comment était-il possible qu'un gringalet trouillard comme lui ait pu tenir deux minutes face à un dragon ? Et pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé auparavant ? Cela continuait sans cesse...

Après ce qui leur parut des kilomètres, mais ne devait en réalité même pas en dépasser un seul, Charlie s'était dirigé vers un à-pic rocheux devant lequel ils étaient restés perplexes. À l'image de la majorité des sommets environnants, la pente de celui-ci était quasiment parallèle aux cheminées les plus droites qui surplombaient le village distant. Cela équivalait, ni plus ni moins, à se heurter à un mur infranchissable. Aucun d'eux ne possédait un minimum d'expérience en escalade. Aucun jalon ne semblait assurer la sécurité des grimpeurs dans l'ascension. La montée avait l'air de se faire à mains nues, sans harnais, ni cordes, jusqu'à perte de vue... Une mission périlleuse en soi qui commençait à les faire sincèrement douter de la véritable nature du danger de cette visite aux dragons.

Des traces de bottes écrasaient pourtant le peu de neige restant sur le passage principal. Elles s'en écartaient pour venir buter contre la pente plutôt que de continuer vers l'immensité des plaines enneigées. Déboussolé, Percy s'arrêta net et retint à ses côtés la première personne qui lui tomba sous la main : Ron. Il le força à s'intéresser à ce spectacle. L'expression du jeune sorcier de Gryffondor ne tarda pas à se figer dans la même hébétude.

Loin de se rendre compte de leur trouble grandissant, le dragonologue roumain poursuivait dans sa lancée, rasant toujours plus le mur rocheux. Là où toutes les pistes laissées par les semelles se rejoignaient, Charlie s'immobilisa. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et haussa les sourcils : sa famille se tenait déjà à bonne distance, particulièrement méfiante. Leur père leur avait déjà fait le tour de la « courte marche » ce matin, ils n'avaient pas besoin que leur grand-frère rempile à sa suite.

Avec un sourire amusé, le dragonologue roumain secoua la tête. Sa paume se colla au flanc de la montagne et y traça un serpentin. Il recula d'un grand pas et attendit. Ce ne fut pas long. À peine avait-il trouvé sa place que des gravas en grande quantité commençaient déjà à glisser sur la pente raide pour venir s'accumuler devant ses pieds couverts de cuir de dragon. Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler et Ginny recula encore davantage, se cachant derrière Georges. Ce dernier l'accueillit volontiers en accompagnant son mouvement de la main bien que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un seul instant la montagne. L'événement fascinait les jumeaux plus qu'il ne les terrorisait.

Un craquement horrible tétanisa les non-initiés de la Réserve. Une immense fissure s'éleva sur le flanc brun des roches à la vitesse d'un tir. Percy se rassura du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas suivre son instinct de ramener Charlie vers eux tandis que la montagne se scindait en deux dans un crépitement qui mettait à vif le moindre bout de nerf de son être. Au fond, le dragonologue travaillait ici depuis un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant, il devait forcément savoir ce qu'il faisait. C'était cependant difficile à croire lorsque les secousses sous leurs pieds s'intensifiaient un peu plus à chaque seconde et les faisaient vaciller sur leurs jambes. Ce n'étaient plus seulement des cailloux qui descendaient de la crevasse mais une véritable rivière de boue dure et de plaques de neige. Un nuage de poussière les entoura soudainement et les obligea à se protéger le visage. Les derniers cliquetis de l'effondrement furent surplombés par quelques toussotements qui ne s'estompèrent qu'avec cette brume artificielle.

Il s'en fallut alors de peu qu'une exclamation de stupeur ne franchisse les lèvres de la fratrie Weasley. Charlie se campait bien droit sur ses jambes en attendant que ses frères et sœur ne se remettent de leurs émotions. Un sourire discrètement fier couvrait ses traits comme la poussière terreuse ses longs cheveux roux en catogan. Mais plutôt que de laisser du temps à sa famille, le jeune homme désirait surtout voir la réaction s'imprimer sur leurs visages. Il ne fut pas déçu ! La merveille des aventuriers côtoyait le soulagement profond des marcheurs fatigués.

Effectivement, là où quelques minutes plus tôt se trouvait la pente raide et infranchissable, un chemin de terre presque décolorée par le gel était apparu. Il montait doucement entre les montagnes, en laissant le temps à ses visiteurs de s'acclimater progressivement à l'altitude. Le dragonologue roumain les incita à s'y engager devant lui d'un hochement de tête. Lorsque le dernier membre de son expédition se fut faufilé dans le passage, Charlie dégaina sa baguette et, enjambant les derniers gravas à son tour, réalisa un simple mouvement du poignet et referma la montagne derrière eux. Personne ne pouvait plus les suivre.

* * *

 **E** n parvenant suffisamment près des sommets éternellement blancs de la Roumanie, il était impossible d'imaginer que leur vie avait été bercée par autre chose que ce calme profond qui les enveloppait délicatement dans une douce somnolence de jours froids préservés de toutes intempéries. Perché en solitaire sur les hauts-plateaux bordant la Réserve de dragons, un chalet de pierre sombre semblait confirmer cette impression. Avec sa charpente irrégulière, le bâtiment ressemblait presque à un navire échoué contre une vague immuable de neige, vestige d'une ancienne tourmente. Des volets métalliques gardaient hermétiquement chaque ouverture en lui conférant des allures de forteresse imprenable.

Au sein de cette dernière, l'obscurité régnait en maître, parfaitement contraire à la luminescence extérieure qui ne parvenait pas à y filtrer. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'une pièce perdue dans le néant où pas même un souffle de vent ne pouvait pénétrer. Le froid tentait bien de s'infiltrer par le court conduit de la cheminée refermée juste au-dessus de l'âtre mort par une plaque de cuivre. Aucun mouvement n'était à signaler. Rien ne le laissait présager alors, mais cela cela ne resterait pas longtemps le cas.

Bientôt, en effet, un flash clair éclata contre chaque meuble de la pièce principale depuis la lourde porte métallique. Une immense silhouette se glissa à travers le passage, tandis qu'une dizaine de bottes cognaient contre le sol noir pour se débarrasser de la neige accrochée à leur surface. Le panneau en métal, à mi-chemin entre le bronze et l'améthyste, fut refermé dans un claquement sonore qui fit trembler un objet indéfini dans la nouvelle pénombre environnante.

Soudain, une boule de feu traversa les lieux et alla s'écraser contre le foyer éteint qui s'embrasa aussitôt tel un fulgurant incendie. Les premières fumées se heurtèrent à la plaque cuivrée qui se sépara alors en deux, permettant aux rejets de s'évacuer naturellement par le conduit d'aération prévu à cet effet, non sans laisser quelques bouts charbonneux de suie faire un dernier saut de l'ange au-dessus des flammes. Les premières effluves de chaleur roulèrent dans la pièce.

La baguette de Charlie frappa à nouveau l'air et l'ensemble des volets de métal renforcé s'ouvrirent sur les vitres épaisses de plusieurs centimètres, lisses et impeccables, dépourvues de tous défauts comme de carreaux. Enfin, le dragonologue roumain rangea l'arme magique à sa ceinture et se retourna pour jauger l'état de ses troupes. L'expédition se déroulait à merveille : ses frères et sœur étaient plus motivés que jamais par l'objectif « visite du dragon », tellement que l'ascension entre les montagnes ne semblait pas avoir éprouvé leur courage. Au contraire, la sensation prenante de se rapprocher de Norberta les faisait avancer avec plus d'entrain. Malgré tout, le jeune homme roux se refusait de supprimer les quelques minutes de pause avant la prochaine étape : s'engager véritablement dans la Réserve au lieu de se tenir à la lisière de celle-ci. Les soldats étaient mécontents ? Ils lui avaient demandé son quotidien, on ne le reprendrait pas deux fois à éviter le partage ! Cet endroit faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien en Roumanie. L'arrêt se retrouvait donc, par là, inévitable. Et ce, même si certains ne semblaient pas bien saisir ses intentions...

\- Charlie ? demanda Ron en observant sceptiquement les alentours. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

\- Un repère d'altitude. Tous ceux qui travaillent sur la Réserve s'en servent de base pendant leur service.

\- Donc... C'est une Taverne en second ? déclara Fred en faisant la moue.

\- Mais juste pour les gars comme lui, rempila Georges.

Charlie eut un petit rire.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça.

Plus intéressé par l'aménagement du lieu que par sa fonction quotidienne, Percy errait dans la grande pièce de vie au mobilier, somme toute, assez maigre : un coin d'entrée clairement fait pour entreposer des paquetages ainsi que des bottes directement face à l'entrée, contre le mur du fond, des plans de travail rudimentaires pour concocter des repas ou conserver de la nourriture une ouverture sombre qui donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment, probablement quelques chambres et sanitaires. Ce passage marquait clairement la différence entre la partie de vie quotidienne et celle du travail, car, en effet, l'autre partie de la grande pièce de vie contenait une grande table de matière sombre et froide, dégarnie de toute décoration, entourée de bancs similaires une étrange armoire brillante dont les minuscules cases carrées sans poignées apparentes occupaient tout un pan de mur. D'autres objets tels que des télescopes cuivrés et autres instruments de mesure se dispersaient ça et là selon un agencement minutieusement travaillé pour favoriser l'efficacité. Cela se voyait au premier regard. Ce chalet était bien plus qu'un simple arrêt dans le parcours des dragonologues comme Charlie, c'était une seconde maison.

Le jeune homme précieux s'approcha d'une des fenêtres lisses et caressa son fin contour du bout des doigts. Son regard accrocha le reflet violacé de l'épaisse plaque de métal logée dans une niche prévue à cet effet dans les fondations du mur. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, tout ici, ou presque, semblait façonné dans cette unique matière métallique aux réverbérations couleur parme. Même le sol sous leurs pieds était aussi sombre que du granite. Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas juste esthétique, n'est-ce-pas ? Cette matière ?

Le second fils des Weasley releva la tête du paquetage qui accaparait toute son attention depuis quelques secondes. Il tiqua. Quelque chose soufflait à Percy que son grand-frère ne désirait pas lui répondre tout de suite. Ses principes, à la fois de frère aimant et d'homme honnête, se battaient férocement derrière ses iris profonds qui ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant. Tout cela ne donnait plus tellement envie de connaître le pourquoi du comment... Pourtant, Charlie daigna enfin lui donner un prémisse d'explication.

\- On doit pouvoir endurer toutes les conditions extrêmes ici. Glaciation, fournaise... Surtout la fournaise, en fait.

Les paupières du jeune homme précieux frémirent légèrement. Il écarta son bras de la fenêtre froide et se tourna plus sensiblement vers le dragonologue.

\- Cet endroit a déjà été attaqué, devina Percy.

Les autres garçons de la fratrie les considérèrent d'un effarement mêlé d'espoir craintif. Charlie soupira en acquiesçant.

\- Je vous avais prévenus : ce travail est dangereux. De simples vitres ne résistent pas au feu d'un dragon. Certains de mes collègues l'ont appris à leur dépens. Ce métal est magique, il bloque le feu. Cet endroit n'est pas le seul en son genre, il en existe un à chaque point cardinal. Ce sont des points de repères, mais aussi des abris en cas de problème... Quelques-uns de nous se sont déjà fait surprendre par une tempête de neige, ce n'est pas rare à cette altitude. Et puis, les dragons restent des animaux qui sont capables de coups de sang mémorables...

\- Et le passage en bas ? Il est incartable, n'est-ce-pas ? poursuivit Percy.

\- Personne ne peut trouver son chemin jusqu'ici sans le connaître, confirma Charlie. Les personnes malintentionnées existent partout, même si ça implique de risquer sa vie pour quelques peaux de dragons...

\- Du braconnage ?

\- Ça existait beaucoup avant. Depuis que je travaille ici, on a dû recenser quelque chose comme deux cas, pas plus. Mais ils recherchaient essentiellement des ingrédients pour leurs potions. Le dragon reste très cher sur le marché.

Le jeune homme précieux haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surpris de découvrir le revers de ce décor incroyable qui fascinait d'autant plus ses jeunes frères depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il avait été le lieu d'heures critiques dans l'étude des dragons.

Ginny, quant à elle, se laissait charmer par un tout autre aspect de l'endroit. La bouche presque aussi béante que ses immenses yeux olive, la jeune sorcière restait plantée devant une drôle de carte d'au moins trois mètres sur un, suspendue contre le mur du fond, à quelques mètres de l'étrange armoire. Percy la désigna du menton. Charlie se retourna en souriant et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il s'appuya contre la table et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. La carte attirait sa sœur à point tel qu'elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence tout de suite. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ses iris firent plusieurs fois le voyage entre le dragonologue roumain et le parchemin.

\- C'est la Réserve ? s'enquit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Le second fils des Weasley acquiesça.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura Ginny.

\- Tu trouves ? Alors, attends un peu de voir ça !

Le jeune homme roux sortit de nouveau sa baguette et la dirigea vers la carte. Une lueur dorée apparut à la surface de la feuille et se propagea dans chacun de ses coins. La source principale se divisa en de multiples points brillants depuis lesquels des ondes se propageaient dans un minuscule périmètre autour d'eux. On aurait dit des battements de cœur plus ou moins rapides. Tous les marqueurs étaient disséminés sur la surface du parchemin parmi les triangles montagneux et les brins d'herbes tracés à l'encre noire comme des croquis minimalistes d'enfant. Cette fois, la mâchoire de Ginny se décrocha pour de bon. Ses pupilles brillaient d'émerveillement.

Intrigué par l'apparence familière de ce système grande échelle, Ron s'approcha à son tour.

\- C'est quoi tous ces points ?

\- Les dragons, sourit Charlie. C'est une Trace qui les localise sur le territoire de la Réserve. Le même sort qui les empêche de sortir des limites de celle-ci s'ils essaient de s'y aventurer.

\- On dirait la carte qu'on a donnée à Harry, murmura Fred à l'oreille de son jumeau. Tu sais, celle des Maraudeurs...

\- C'est inspiré de ça, révéla le jeune dragonologue. Ce système n'existait pas avant mon arrivée...

\- Donc, on est face à une contribution révolutionnaire de ta part, si je comprends bien, déclara Percy.

\- Révolutionnaire... Je ne sais pas. Non, quand même pas...

\- Je te tire mon chapeau, continua le jeune homme précieux en soulevant son bonnet de ses cheveux frisés.

Un rire parcourut l'ensemble des membres de l'expédition. Le regard de Georges demeura longtemps posé sur Percy. Il était devenu extrêmement rare que son grand frère se laisse aller à de telles plaisanteries, similaires aux leurs, quand on ne parlait pas de l'amusement tout court. Cette expédition partagée avec lui ne les avait pas tous enchantés de la même manière au début, mais on aurait dit que la présence de Charlie était à même de mettre en dormance des tensions restées en activité depuis trop longtemps. Ou bien était-ce le froid hivernal de ces sommets étrangers qui engourdissait la hargne ? Aucun d'eux n'aurait su le dire, mais, l'espace d'un instant, l'envie maladive de rabaisser Percy ne croisa l'esprit de personne dans ce chalet d'altitude un peu particulier. Les magies de l'aventure...

\- Et, du coup, comment faisiez-vous avant pour suivre les dragons ? reprit Ginny. Parce que c'est bien ce pour quoi on est là : trouver un dragon !

\- Eh ! Bien ! On peut dire que tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ! s'exclama Charlie. Mais je suis ravi que tu poses la question, parce que c'est peut-être une chose sur laquelle vous pourriez vous rendre utiles !

En maintenant le suspense, le dragonologue se décolla de la table qui lui servait alors d'appui et se dirigea vers la drôle d'armoire qui le dépassait d'au moins une tête. Pour être plus exact, l'ensemble ressemblait à un mur de minuscule tiroirs de forme carrée, ne devant pas dépasser les douze centimètres de côté. À nouveau, Charlie utilisa sa baguette.

 _\- Accio case Norberta_.

Une interrogation envahit le silence palpable alors que rien ne se produisit. Fred était sur le point de rire de l'inefficacité du sortilège, quand, tout à coup, l'un des tiroirs commença doucement à se désolidariser du meuble. Avec une délicatesse presque touchante, la case de bois flotta jusqu'à la table juste devant la carte et s'y posa sans bruit. Le dragonologue y plongea la main et en ressortit une montre à gousset qui remplissait toute sa paume de son cadran d'un doré passé aux reflets verdâtres.

\- Une montre ? tenta Percy.

\- Non, une boussole ! s'exclama Ron plein d'enthousiasme. Papa en a une comme ça dans son atelier ! Ça indique le nord, c'est ça ?

\- En principe, oui. Mais ici, la flèche rouge dans le cadran indique la position du dragon sur lequel elle est réglée par rapport à ta propre position, expliqua Charlie. C'est moins précis que la carte là-derrière, mais on n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen d'en reproduire des portatives pour chaque travailleur. Et comme tout le monde en a besoin, on se sert encore de l'ancien dispositif en le couplant avec la carte.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que chaque sorcier qui travaille ici connaît le terrain par cœur. On sait où on peut transplaner ou non. Quand on veut rendre visite à un dragon en particulier, on regarde sur la carte où il se trouve, on transplane au plus près sur le terrain aux endroits qui s'y prêtent et, ensuite, on se sert de la boussole pour se rapprocher plus précisément de lui. C'est assez simple. Moins contraignant que de devoir transplaner une dizaine de fois en suivant la flèche... Et, si jamais l'un de nous venait à avoir un problème pendant qu'il est sur la Réserve, la carte reste tout aussi utile. Parce que, quand on est dans la Réserve, ce sont des points noirs qui apparaissent selon notre position. On peut donc aussi bien pister un animal qu'un collègue.

La tirade de Charlie se solda par un nouveau silence à couper au couteau. Les informations étaient déjà en pleine digestion. Penser que leur frère aîné travaillait chaque jour avec ces techniques fabuleuses aurait presque fait naître des vocations chez les plus jeunes. L'aisance avec laquelle le dragonologue roumain leur expliquait le fonctionnement de sa vie, relativement complexe pour des non-initiés comme eux, les époustouflait. Chaque question avait été retirée de leur bouche comme des quignons de pain. Il ne leur restait plus aucune autre option que celle d'observer un silence respectueux à l'égard du plus sage d'entre eux.

Celui-ci décida que le temps d'aborder les choses sérieuses était enfin venu. Son regard se fit soudainement plus dur sur les membres de sa fratrie.

\- Maintenant... Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit en bas ? Prudence, obéissance et discipline. Je ne veux aucun incident. Si toutefois vous aviez emporté, par bravoure, quelque chose d'interdit depuis le village, retirez-le de vos sacs. Je ne vous en voudrai pas. Je ne veux même pas le savoir, en fait. Vous le récupérerez tout à l'heure, en même temps que vos repas. Eux aussi vous les laissez ici. Quant à moi, je vais m'équiper plus solidement. Norberta ce n'est pas de la tarte !

Le dragonologue jaugea ses frères et sœur.

\- On se retrouve dehors.

Aussitôt, les fermetures éclairs des sacs retentirent dans le chalet d'altitude. Les bonnes fois s'entrechoquaient pour se démarquer auprès de leur grand-frère. Même les jumeaux se plièrent volontiers aux règles en ôtant de leurs paquetages les quelques fantaisies que le courage leur avait permis de transporter jusqu'ici. Leur peur de décevoir Charlie les faisait les abandonner en arrière.

Les gamelles furent toutes rassemblées sur le plan de travail rudimentaire du chalet. Puis, les sacs furent de nouveau sanglés sur les épaules. La fine équipe s'empressa alors de se rassembler devant la porte métallique de la drôle d'auberge magique. Des reflets violets s'en échappaient en rayons brillants qui teintaient la neige toute proche.

Charlie serait le dernier. Sa dernière inspection des lieux faites, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que plus personne ne demeurait dans la base d'altitude. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se dirigea vers l'armoire aux milliers de tiroirs carrés. À mains nues, il en extirpa un nouveau et se saisit de la boussole en son sein. Puis, il replaça furtivement celle indiquant la position de Norberta dans son propre coffret qui reprit aussitôt sa place initiale. Sur la carte, le dragonologue finit de localiser le petit suédois à museau court et désactiva le dispositif d'un coup de baguette précipité quand un bruit lui parvint de l'extérieur. Ses frères et sœur ne devaient pas se poser de questions, la réussite de la supercherie en dépendait. Heureusement, son expérience lui permettait de savoir que leur dragon se trouvait à l'Est du périmètre, assez proche du village : habituel pour son caractère plutôt amical et intrigué. Norberta, elle, avait la fâcheuse habitude de se réfugier dans les montagnes de l'Ouest de la Réserve, dans un coin particulièrement hostile et difficile d'accès. En fait, pendant l'hiver, la femelle se bâtissait, là-bas, une tanière dont elle ne redescendait qu'une fois les beaux jours revenus. Leurs chemins ne se croiseraient jamais et heureusement.

Le jeune homme roux rejoignit ses troupes. Au passage, il attrapa quelques objets magiques qui ne manqueraient pas d'être aussi appréciés qu'utiles, peu importe à qui ils rendaient visite.

La marmaille l'accueillit joyeusement, déjà en rangs organisés. Ginny sautilla sur place en se voyant confier une paire de jumelles sorcières1. Il passa le lien qui en retenait une autre paire autour du cou emmitouflé de Ron. Eux seuls avaient vraiment vu le dragon de leurs propres yeux quelques années plus tôt. Ne pas leur donner le moyen de l'observer revenait à avouer son mensonge.

Au fond, Charlie se sentait honteux d'agir de la sorte avec ses proches qui lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait invalider ses précautions, même s'il y songeait de manière prolongée. Sa famille était arrivée en un seul morceau en Roumanie, elle en repartirait dans les mêmes conditions.

Fort de sa décision, Charlie tendit les bras vers les membres de l'aventure. La chaîne se forma instinctivement et le jeune homme fit transplaner tout le monde vers l'Est, à la rencontre du suédois à museau court, honteusement travesti en Norberta pour le reste de cette journée.

* * *

 **L'** écho claquant du transport magique résonna longtemps entre les pans des montagnes de la région. Ron eut même un réflexe idiot : il croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête en se rapetissant quand le déchirement se fut répercuté tant de fois autour d'eux qu'il crut à un véritable orage. Le paysage de la Roumanie demeurait pourtant le même, aussi immuable et charmeur qu'à leur arrivée. L'altitude était probablement moins conséquente qu'au chalet car la neige ne recouvrait pas tout, un peu comme si les émanations des cheminées dans la vallée étaient parvenues jusqu'ici pour accélérer la fonte des glaces. Quelques parcelles misérables d'herbe verte perçaient la couche lumineuse et laissaient entrevoir une autre version de la région, plus printanière, avec un sol probablement bien gras sous le soleil chaud et qui oserait se frayer un chemin sur la rocaille brune. En fait, les Weasley pensaient sincèrement qu'il était impossible de se lasser d'un tel lieu, surtout pour travailler. Quel que soit l'endroit, les terres étaient toujours aussi grandioses pour leurs petits yeux de britanniques avides de dépaysement.

Pour l'heure, l'équipe aventureuse se trouvait sur un plateau incliné. Le dénivelé y était presque imperceptible. Dans leur dos, des pierres massives loin d'égaler la prestance d'une véritable montagne, mais n'en restant pas moins respectable, se dressaient comme un sommet fraîchement sorti de terre. Néanmoins, on aurait facilement pu y creuser une cathédrale gigantesque. C'était dire à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces montagnes roumaines. La fine équipe s'engageait désormais dans un terrain brisé d'irrégularités qui offraient un grand nombre de cachettes bien nécessaires à leur entreprise périlleuse.

Tandis que les non-initiés s'en mettaient plein les mirettes, Charlie avait déjà extirpé la boussole enchantée de la poche de son manteau. Il fixa curieusement la neige fondue en masse autour d'eux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au point de plaquer une barre d'inquiétude en travers de son front. Ginny, qui se collait presque à son bras, le remarqua. Ses yeux olive suivirent la direction indiquée par la flèche rouge dans le cadran d'or verdâtre. Le plateau grimpant et défoncé, droit devant, semblait être leur prochaine destination. Pourtant, son grand-frère ne semblait pas sûr de lui.

\- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-elle.

Le second fils Weasley secoua doucement la tête. En un quart de seconde, sa petite sœur venait de lui rappeler de reprendre sérieusement son rôle de grand-frère confiant et de dragonologue expert qui les emmenait voir Norberta. Il se concentra sur la boussole. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

\- Elle est proche.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Ron.

Une dizaine de pupilles écarquillées de colère tombèrent soudainement sur le sorcier de Gryffondor. Penaud, le garçon enfonça la tête entre ses épaules en menant une inspection craintive des cieux. Heureusement, rien ne bougeait.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-il après un moment.

\- Rappelez-vous : discrétion, leur répéta Charlie.

\- Alors, par où doit-on aller, chef ? murmura Georges.

\- Droit devant. Laissez vos sacs ici. Ils vont nous rendre repérables et nous ralentir. Deux choses qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

La troupe s'exécuta et un les paquetages furent rassemblés au milieu de la neige boueuse. Le dragonologue roumain acquiesça et passa en tête de la marche, Ginny et ses frères sur les talons. Ensemble, ils se déplacèrent de cachettes en cachettes en réalisant des zigzags précisément calculés. Après quelques minutes de ce stratagème, ils atteignirent une irrégularité plus prononcée que les autres, telle une marche, avant la vaste plaine libérée de tout obstacle. Là, Charlie se mit ventre à terre et commença à ramper. Ses semblables l'imitèrent sans attendre. Car, là-bas, droit devant, se trouvait un dragon.

Aucun ordre ne fut nécessaire pour stopper tout mouvement parmi les membres de l'expédition. L'apparition de l'animal avait suffit à les figer sur place et à imprimer un rictus sur le visage du dragonologue roumain, ravi de son effet. Dans sa main, la flèche rouge sur le cadran de la boussole n'avait jamais donné d'indications aussi impérieuses, tremblant presque d'excitation à l'approche de ce dragon à la fine stature, à peine plus grand qu'un hippogriffe. Ses écailles brillaient de reflets vert bouteille sur une peau sombre d'une élégance magistrale. Il parcourait l'herbe apparente de ses naseaux frémissants à la recherche d'insectes à faire croquer sous ses canines acérées. Et lorsque la neige s'interposait entre lui et la terre grouillante de vie microscopique, ses griffes grattaient le rare manteau blanc qui n'avait pas fondu sous son souffle chaud. Ironiquement, ses ailes ne sautaient pas immédiatement aux yeux. Repliées contre son corps, elles se confondaient aisément avec le reste de sa peau tant leur consistance était minable et diaphane, à l'image de celles des Sombrals faméliques. Pour tout dire, un tel spécimen ne s'imaginait pas autrement que sur la terre.

Chaque détail du dragon était guetté avec grande attention par les membres de l'expédition. Ginny plissait fortement les paupières pour tenter de mieux apercevoir le dragon « broutant » à quelques mètres de distance. Charlie glissa une main jusqu'au cou de sa petite sœur et tira une fois sur la lanière des Multiplettes, complètement sorties de son esprit de jeune fille. Celle-ci s'en saisit et les braqua en direction de l'animal, essayant de balayer le sentiment honteux qui la traversait après cette étourderie. Les jumelles s'adaptèrent automatiquement à la vue qu'on leur demandait de fournir et le dragon apparut plus clairement sous les pupilles de la jeune sorcière, lui laissant tout loisir de l'inspecter discrètement sous toutes les coutures.

Voyant cela, Ron attrapa ses propres Multiplettes. Un souffle d'incrédulité lui fit presque tomber la mâchoire. Tout ceci l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. D'autant plus qu'il ne reconnaissait en rien le petit dragon mis au monde par les soins de son ami garde-chasse et demi-géant.

\- C'est Norberta, ça ?

\- Bien sûr, mentit Charlie.

\- Ça paraît difficile à croire...

Le jeune homme roux tenta de ne rien montrer du trouble que ces paroles provoquaient en lui, néanmoins, il ne put que se figer pendant une seconde. Un frisson l'avait parcouru de la tête aux pieds à la seule idée que sa couverture ne fusse déjà en train de le lâcher. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être laissé berné par sa confiance d'expert dragonologue au point de penser que son ignorant de frère ne saurait pas discerner le vrai du faux. Merlin qu'il espérait ne pas s'être laissé trompé de la sorte ! La plupart des sorciers étaient tout bonnement incapables de dire quel adulte venait de quel bébé aperçu quelques années plus tôt sans l'avoir vu s'étoffer en chair et en os, comment Ron aurait-il pu le faire ? Sa perspicacité légendaire, mais parfois capricieuse, avait-elle décidé de se réveiller aujourd'hui, quand Charlie aurait eu besoin qu'elle se mette en veilleuse pour quelques heures ?

\- C'est incroyable, poursuivit Ron. Ce dragon est tellement... différent !

\- Tu sais, Norberta a quatre ans, tu ne l'avais vue qu'à quelques semaines de croissance. Les dragons atteignent leur taille adulte très rapidement2. C'est normal que tu aies du mal à la reconnaître... Imagine : vous croyiez que c'était un mâle ! Il y a plus d'une différence.

\- Je sais, je sais... C'est juste que... C'est dingue, quoi !

\- La Dragonologie est un domaine complexe, et pas seulement parce que ça te fait travailler avec des êtres aussi dangereux la plupart du temps. Tous les spécimens de la Réserve ne sont pas formellement identifiés. Et même ceux qui le sont peuvent nous surprendre tout à fait par hasard. C'est un travail de longue haleine.

Le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor posa des yeux illuminés d'admiration sur son grand-frère. Sa tête bougeait doucement de haut en bas, l'esprit habité par ses explications qui, selon lui, valaient mille fois mieux qu'un cours classique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal couplé à un de Soins aux créatures magiques. De toute sa vie d'apprenti sorcier, Ron n'avait jamais ressenti pareil besoin d'en savoir davantage sur un sujet d'étude. Qu'on était loin de Poudlard ! L'apprentissage ne servait pas pour un devoir rébarbatif ni de socle commun pour des BUSES qu'il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Là, tout ce qu'il découvrait l'intéressait réellement : on pouvait le mettre en application directe sur le terrain, sans même avoir besoin de recourir au ludique de l'activité pour y dénicher un quelconque attrait. En fait, il semblait à Ron qu'il commençait mieux à comprendre ce que Charlie retirait de son métier : une passion fantastique. Aussi, le flot chuchotant de questions du sorcier de Gryffondor ne tarissait pas, tourbillonnant entre les parois de son crâne comme une tornade de Portoloin.

Seulement, l'inédit de l'aventure ne comblait pas chaque membre de l'expédition. L'immobilisme imposé devant cet animal ruminant les vers de la plaine froide, les jumeaux Weasley s'engourdissaient de lassitude. L'excitation de leur petit-frère était loin d'être partagée. Cela n'avait rien de volontaire, mais les doubles se sentaient glisser un peu à l'écart de cet événement : Charlie travaillait ici, c'était son domaine Ginny se fascinait naturellement pour la découverte Ron connaissait le dragon en question depuis sa première année quant à Percy, il jouait aux grands hommes en ravalant difficilement la peur qui l'obligeait à garder les yeux grands ouverts sur le dragon paisible. Les jumeaux aussi auraient bien voulu comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si fascinant dans cette vision pathétique d'un dragon minus qui paissait de l'herbe gelée. Mais on n'avait pas jugé bon de les munir de Multiplettes pour le spectacle, alors...

Une ultime question chuintante s'échappa des lèvres de Ron. Les doubles parfaits sondèrent les regards l'un de l'autre sans avoir besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour se comprendre. D'un mouvement furtif, Fred attrapa la lanière des jumelles sorcières et les ôta de la poigne de son jeune frère. Il les ramena entre lui et Georges, chacun s'attribuant une lunette. Leur tempérament de casse-cous les fit zoomer allégrement sur les dents pointues de l'animal. Ils se glissèrent quelques moqueries sur l'inutilité d'une telle machinerie pour une tache telle que croquer des moucherons. Un rire sifflant et discret secoua leurs corps posés contre la terre, sans même s'interrompre alors que Ron luttait laborieusement pour récupérer l'objet magique.

Devant leur agitation, Percy roula les yeux au ciel. Son envie d'étudier les dragons en chair et en os n'était déjà pas bien existante avant le départ, désormais, il n'en restait plus aucune trace, même microscopique. Après tout, d'autres sorciers ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà penchés sur la question ? Il existait quantités de traités et d'ouvrages de Magizoologie consacrés aux dragons et pléthore de sorciers assez fous pour mener les recherches nécessaires à leur rédaction malgré la dangerosité des spécimens : paix à leurs âmes ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, aurait-il eu besoin d'en rajouter une pelle par-dessus quand il pouvait décortiquer le fruit de leur travail bien confortablement installé dans un fauteuil avec pour seul risque l'allergie à la poussière contenue dans les pages parcheminées ? Pour tout avouer, l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef aurait largement préféré visiter l'université mystérieuse dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait dans une plaine boueuse qui raidissait ses membres de froid, devant un animal qui pouvait le remarquer à n'importe quel instant et le croquer comme une de ces punaises qui ne devaient même pas lui remplir l'estomac. Merlin s'il s'en voulait d'avoir aidé ses frères à convaincre Charlie de les amener ici ! Spécialement quand on considérait leur façon de le remercier : se chamailler stupidement pour une paire de Multiplettes en produisant plus de bruit qu'une armée de Scrouts à Pétards !

Voyant le dragon s'agiter quelque peu, le jeune homme précieux se figea une seconde durant. Puis, soupirant longuement, il se força à l'acte de bravoure, passant par-dessus ses trois frères agités pour se saisir des Multiplettes ornant le cou de sa petite sœur. Elle les lui tendait déjà par-dessus la masse, compatissant à son désarroi. En reprenant sa place, Percy fourra violemment la paire dans les mains de Ron. Ce dernier reprit son observation d'un œil mauvais à l'égard de ses jumeaux que l'amusement discret reprenait en son sein. Le sorcier de Gryffondor n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à les fixer intensément.

Charlie avait surveillé la scène de très près. Il ne fallait pas que le suédois à museau court les remarque. Norberta était agressive, lunatique, dangereuse et même sanguinaire. Celui-là était tout l'opposé, et même des novices en Dragonologie comprendrait cela en un claquement de doigts. Plus ils passaient de temps à proximité du dragon, plus les chances qu'une poussière ne vienne se loger dans l'engrenage augmentaient. Sa famille pouvait bien confondre Norberta et ce petit spécimen à la morphologie passe-partout mais cela ne durerait probablement qu'un temps. Lequel ? Charlie l'ignorait et préférait ne pas trop tenter le sort. Aussi, le roux songea à une tactique de repli discrète en suivant les aspérités du terrain gravées dans sa mémoire. S'ils rampaient à reculons pendant quelques mètres, ils pourraient aisément suivre en zigzags le dénivelé du plateau. À moins qu'une autre approche ne soit possible ? Pour cela, ils auraient dû ramper encore quelques mètres supplémentaires...

Ignorant des calculs approfondis de son aîné, Ron ne se lassait pas du spectacle irréel se jouant à portée de main. Plus, il réajustait régulièrement les Multiplettes sur ses yeux curieux. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent pourtant. En éloignant les lunettes de ses pupilles, le décor clair de la montagne étendait son reflet sur les lentilles grossissantes autant que sur la surface métallisée des jumelles sorcières. Excepté que, cette fois, une drôle de forme massive avait remplacé les pierres accumulées dans son dos, près de leurs sacs.

D'abord, le sorcier de Gryffondor crut halluciner et cligna rapidement des paupières pour chasser la vision dérangeante, mais rien n'y fit. Il comprit que tout ceci n'avait rien d'un mirage lorsque le petit dragon qu'ils observaient changea prudemment de position et d'attitude, cessant de parcourir l'herbe sous la couche de neige. Ses grands yeux clairs englobèrent le plateau montagneux derrière eux.

Ron déglutit nerveusement. Quelque chose lui disait que l'animal avait repéré une présence et que cela n'était sûrement pas la leur.

Lentement et avec moult précautions, le cadet des Weasley regarda en arrière. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Au-dessus de leurs sacs abandonnés sur le tapis neigeux, une nouvelle montagne venait de se former. Celle-là n'émergeait pas de la terre grâce à un tremblement dévastateur, au contraire, elle s'était posée sur les anciennes couches de sédiments comme si on l'avait amenée depuis les cieux. Pour ce qui était de cracher du feu, en revanche, Ron n'y voyait aucune différence. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la puissance de flammes du dragon masquant désormais le pic de la montagne, là-bas, égalait celle d'un volcan bien éveillé.

Au fond, Ron n'aurait pas dû être surpris par l'apparition d'un autre reptile volant au sein d'une Réserve qui leur était consacrée. Charlie leur avait promis de les garder à l'écart des périls. Mais pour une étrange raison, cette situation lui paraissait plus incongrue et malchanceuse que probable et habituelle. Les dragons vivaient rarement en communauté, sauf en dehors des quelques périodes de reproduction qui alimentait les rapprochements. En voir deux cohabiter ainsi, à sa partager la même plaine en altitude, ne paraissait pas normal au sorcier de Gryffondor. Et si le cadet des Weasley avait retenu une chose du cours du dragonologue roumain d'avant-départ, c'était bien de lui signaler tout ce qui leur semblait anormal.

\- Charlie ? hésita-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Le second fils des Weasley s'intéressa au dernier de ses frères qui venait de le sortir de sa réflexion vague. Il se retourna dans la même direction que lui, intrigué par ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter ainsi. La réaction de Charlie confirma aux membres de l'expédition que cet immense dragon brun à la peau presque grêleuse sous sa crête développée était un imprévu. Un gros imprévu...

Le dragonologue roumain se redressa légèrement, décollant son ventre de la neige glacée amoncelée près de leur cachette. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et songea ironiquement que l'univers devait se délecter d'une telle plaisanterie. Sa culpabilité de menteur lui revenait en pleine face comme une gifle. La précipitation avec laquelle il avait quitté le chalet d'altitude plus tôt, par peur qu'on ne le démasque, n'avait pas fait bon ménage avec leur expédition. Charlie avait été, de toute façon, si sûr de lui que la position des dragons sur le domaine n'avait pas vraiment fait partie de ses vérifications majeures sur la carte enchantée. Norberta créchait toujours à l'opposé de ce versant de montagne, donc loin du petit suédois à museau court qui, lui, se réfugiait souvent ici, c'était un fait. Excepté qu'il aurait dû se souvenir que les faits n'étaient jamais réellement acquis dans leur travail. Rien que ce petit rappel leur aurait peut-être permis d'éviter de se retrouver dans ce cas de figure désastreux. Car, fouillant dans les sacs à la recherche de nourriture, se trouvait désormais la pire menace qu'on dragonologue accompagné de non-initiés pouvait redouter : la véritable Norberta.

\- Charlie ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit nerveusement Percy.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas un Norvégien à crête ? Tu sais, une version adulte de Norberta ? renchérit Ron. Elle va devenir aussi imposante alors ?!

\- Charlie ? Tu n'as pas l'air content. Qui est-ce ? C'est mauvais ? insista Percy.

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna impérieusement le second fils Weasley.

D'un coup, on n'entendait plus que le ruminement actif de la dragonesse, museau dans les paquetages. Elle savait, par expérience, que ces objets contenaient beaucoup de choses intéressantes : nourriture, appâts, jumelles sur lesquelles aiguiser ses dents... Heureusement, trop occupée par leurs sacs, Norberta ne les avait pas remarqués. Autrement, Charlie aurait déjà dû intervenir. Même son jeune congénère que ses frères et sœur prenaient toujours pour la véritable Norberta semblait avoir échappé au sixième sens de la dragonesse lunatique. Là encore, la second fils Weasley souhaitait que cela reste ainsi.

Aussitôt, son œil glissa vers le petit suédois à museau court. Contrôler les actions de cet animal lui était impossible. À la limite, Charlie aurait pu l'obliger à fuir, mais l'agitation que cela nécessitait aurait attiré l'attention de Norberta sur eux, ce qu'il cherchait précisément à éviter. Il ne restait plus au dragonologue que le mince espoir que ce jeune dragon quasi inoffensif opterait pour la prudence et le repli en se souvenant de la fâcheuse tendance des autres spécimens de la Réserve à le battre férocement. Quant à Norberta, s'ils demeuraient immobiles et silencieux, ils avaient peut-être la chance de la voir partir de son côté sitôt la fouille achevée. Cela n'aurait pas dû être long. En fait, la dragonesse aurait déjà dû abandonner bien plus tôt...

Les paupières de Charlie frémirent en reconnaissant le paquetage qui accaparait toute son attention. Une peur sourde saisit le jeune homme roux quand il comprit que Norberta avait flairé quelque chose sous le tissu.

\- Fred ? Georges ? Jurez-moi que vous avez retiré toutes vos bêtises des sacs avant de monter jusqu'ici, les supplia-t-il.

\- Mais oui ! acquiesça Fred. Tu nous as vus faire ! On a tout laissé au chalet !

\- On te le jure...

La voix de Georges perdit son assurance en un éclair. Charlie le fusilla du regard en constatant, comme lui, que Norberta avait extirpé une boule de caoutchouc noir de son sac éventré. Fred fixa son double parfait avec incrédulité. Le désespoir gagnait son jumeau, sûr et certain que plus personne ne le croirait après cela, s'ils s'en sortaient vivants... Les conséquences terribles de son étourderie se frayaient un chemin douloureux jusque dans son imagination.

Furieux, Charlie avait pourtant plus urgent à penser qu'à le réprimander.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Les jumeaux tremblaient presque de crainte. Georges maintenait la tête basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? grogna encore leur frère.

\- Ce ne sont quand même pas les feux d'artifices à la demande que vous m'avez jeté dessus ce matin ? Paniqua Ron.

\- Des feux d'artifices ?! s'horrifia Percy. Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?! Apporter ça dans une Réserve de...

\- Comment ça fonctionne ? le coupa Charlie.

Fred jaugea son double, toujours aussi affligé par son erreur.

\- Si la balle est percée...

\- Avec des crocs pareils ?! s'exclama Percy. Évidemment qu'elle sera crevée ! Malades ! Malades !

Comme si cela relevait de la circonstance, un chuintement mit subitement fin aux argumentations de la fratrie. De la fumée blanche dévalait les babines du dragon aussi large qu'une montagne. On aurait dit qu'une mèche de canon venait de s'allumer dans la gueule de Norberta.

\- Tout le monde à plat ventre ! exigea Charlie.

Les membres de l'expédition se collèrent à la neige rendue molle par la chaleur de leurs corps. L'instant d'après, une première déflagration retentissait sur le haut-plateau. L'écho tonitruant accompagné des râles surpris de la dragonesse créait un mélange qui terrifiait le petit suédois à museau court. Celui-ci se tapit à son tour contre le sol. Les artifices chauffaient la peau frémissante de colère de Norberta, humiliée d'avoir à reculer devant ces explosions colorées importunes en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

À partir de là, le temps sembla s'étirer indéfiniment. La dragonesse reculait toujours plus en feulant contre ces artifices qui projetaient leur bruit déchirant à la rencontre des sommets. Chaque membre de la fratrie rousse endura douloureusement cette éternité explosive dans l'horreur et l'angoisse la plus totale. Charlie et Georges s'en affligeaient plus particulièrement, pour différentes raisons qui les amenaient pourtant à prier avec ferveur les mêmes augures. De tous leurs êtres, ils espéraient sincèrement que tout cela ne serait qu'une bavure sans aucune conséquence funeste. En fait, une prière naïve lancée dans le vide...

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le dragonologue roumain s'étonnait profondément du comportement relativement pacifique de la dragonesse sanguine. Elle s'emballait souvent pour un rien. Recevoir des feux d'artifices sorciers en pleine face ne rentrait pas dans sa définition de « rien », aussi, Charlie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de relever la curiosité de la chose. Norberta était-elle aussi dérangée que cela, au point de se laisser dominer quand elle ne l'aurait pas dû, autant que de se rebeller aux plus mauvais moments ? L'homme retenait presque son souffle à la voir s'aplatir contre terre et attendre là que l'étrange orage coloré ne passe. Au fond, ce qui inquiétait d'abord le dragonologue roumain n'était autre que le bruit des déflagrations. Les résonances éclataient avec une telle violence qu'elles pouvaient bien atteindre le village dans la vallée et ainsi alarmer ses collègues à la Taverne. Aucun doute qu'une équipe monterait rapidement pour savoir de quoi il retournait... Charlie pouvait le voir venir d'ici, aussi gros qu'une maison : l'imprudence lui serait reprochée. Son job en ferait peut-être les frais, au mieux, ou son privilège d'étudier les dragons dans la Réserve plutôt que dans les livres de la bibliothèque commune en bas, au pire.

Finalement, les déflagrations s'estompèrent et, avec elles, l'écho pétaradant prouvant leur existence. Les têtes rousses se redressèrent timidement après un moment et Charlie leur ordonna de retourner face contre terre, le temps pour lui de surveiller le déroulement des choses sur le haut-plateau.

Le petit suédois à museau court s'était remis bien droit sur ses larges pattes griffues, la peur bien vite oubliée. Intrigué par l'immobilisme de son pair de l'autre côté de la plaine, il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il s'interrogeait silencieusement. Et le dragon n'était pas le seul à s'interroger de près au cas de Norberta, la vraie. Même quand la dragonesse n'était pas menacée, elle s'en prenait à tout ce qui l'entourait. Les artifices explosant à sa tête étaient clairement une agression pour elle... Pourquoi ne remuait-elle pas ciel et terre en représailles ? Pourquoi demeurait-elle recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses pupilles noires presque cachées dans le repli d'une de ses ailes brunes ? Sa respiration sifflante se percevait depuis leur cachette reculée et soulevait ses flancs en un mouvement laborieux et douloureux à regarder. À nouveau, le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini tandis que le petit suédois à museau court se décidait à avancer vers elle. Il les avait vus mais ne prêtait, de toute façon, pas attention à eux. Sa priorité allait visiblement à Norberta.

Charlie se redressa lentement en position accroupie. Les mouvements brusques pouvaient toujours effrayer la fausse Norberta ou déclencher la réaction à retardement de l'authentique dragonesse. Le dragonologue ne quitta pas un seul instant la scène des yeux, ne s'embarrassant même pas de rappeler à ses frères et sœur de rester contre le sol. Lui aussi était comme hypnotisé par cette étrange facette de Norberta qu'il ne connaissait pas, un peu comme le suédois à museau court... Une seule chose, hors de son tempérament naïf, aurait pu lui permettre de s'approcher de la menaçante dragonesse, une seule : avoir senti une odeur de sang. Et bien qu'aucune des situations ne soit préférable par rapport à l'autre, Charlie en venait à espérer que le petit dragon n'ait simplement pas appris de ses erreurs et ne s'approche du Norvégien à crête que dans un sentiment de pure bonté de cœur. Car, lui aussi craignait que Norberta ne fusse blessée.

Les mêmes inquiétudes devaient inconsciemment nourrir le petit suédois à museau court car son instinct l'avait déjà amené à quelques pas seulement de la dragonesse. Le cœur de Charlie battait à cent à l'heure. Un pressentiment justifié lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille que rien de bon ne ressortirait de tout cela. Si Norberta laissait son congénère l'approcher, cela confirmait la théorie de la blessure, et ils seraient dans de beaux draps pour soigner l'animal lunatique. En revanche, si elle n'était pas blessée et reprenait simplement ses esprits, le petit dragon quasi inoffensif en ferait les frais en essuyant une attaque tranchante de sa part. Et là encore cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le suédois à museau court tenta d'établir un contact visuel. Son museau aplati se rapprocha de la tête cachée de Norberta. Elle se recula encore un peu plus derrière son aile immense en le voyant faire. La dragonesse ne voulait clairement pas qu'on l'approche. Pourtant, son semblable « miniaturisé » à ses côtés poursuivait ses tentatives, la perturbant dans le regain de ses émotions.

S'il l'avait pu, Charlie aurait obligé l'un des deux reptiles volants à quitter le haut-plateau, à aller se réfugier dans les sommets alentours, pour éviter la crise majeure. Cela ne représentait pas une difficulté particulière pour lui, bien au contraire, c'était l'habitude. Même si les animaux fantastiques venaient à l'attaquer, le dragonologue saurait se défendre suffisamment longtemps pour se donner le temps de transplaner au bon moment, en sécurité, dans l'un des chalets d'altitudes. Seulement, cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Toute une équipe le suivait, et une inexpérimentée par-dessus le marché. Les laisser seuls près de cette cachette qui n'en était plus une depuis longtemps ou les emmener avec lui à l'approche des deux dragons... Toutes les options relevaient de l'inconscience totale. Ses réflexes, même excellents, ne surpasseraient pas ceux d'un dragon. L'animal serait sur la tribu rousse en un battement d'aile et les croquerait avant même qu'il n'ait eu la chance de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quant à faire confiance à ses pairs pour transplaner au chalet par leurs propres moyens... Disons qu'après avoir vu les résultats que cela occasionnait avec un simple contenu de sac sur une plaine, il ne voulait pas risquer de désartibuler un membre de sa famille en plus. Il avait fait le tour. Plus aucune possibilité ne s'offrait à lui, hormis celle de rester accroupi là, dans la neige, à observer les deux dragons se jauger sans rien pouvoir anticiper de leurs actions à venir, immobile et totalement inutile. Son cœur se serra d'angoisse dans sa poitrine.

Norberta fuyait son congénère qui s'obstinait toujours plus dans son idée de communiquer avec elle. La dragonesse se recroquevillait autant que possible en enroulant sa propre colonne vertébrale sur soi. Pourtant, bientôt, cela ne suffit plus à la maintenir hors de portée du suédois à museau court. Le reptile ailé fut contraint de poser une patte en arrière, ce qui équivalait à un acte de soumission. Quelque chose que Norberta n'était pas prête à accepter envers un de ses semblables ailés. Et cela, Charlie le vit en un instant. Le petit dragon n'avait aucune chance face à Norberta, ni face à aucun autre dragon de la Réserve d'ailleurs. Ce bonhomme était devenu la mascotte des travailleurs roumains : le seul dragon à pouvoir être approché le seul dragon avec lequel créer un lien affectif entre homme et animal de compagnie, féroce, mais de compagnie.

Norberta feula et un grognement grave roula dans sa gorge bouillonnante de flammes. Une de ses pattes antérieures se levait déjà. Oubliant totalement sa famille derrière lui et les efforts qu'il avait mis dans la bataille pour conserver sa supercherie intacte jusqu'au bout, le dragonologue roumain bondit en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui aurait pu le retenir, y compris les fourmillements piquants dans ses jambes engourdies. Brandissant sa baguette, il se précipita.

\- Norberta ! Non ! ordonna-t-il en hurlant.

Son invective fut vaine. Si le suédois docile et amical ne l'écoutait pas, ce n'était pas la féroce norvégienne à crête qui le ferait. La sentence de la dragonesse envers celui qui avait osé la faire reculer était terrible. À coup de griffes, de dents et d'ailes, elle le matraquait sans merci avec une intention meurtrière très claire. Des piaillements déchirants s'échappaient de la gueule de son adversaire impuissant qui ne savait pas comment riposter : la méchanceté coulait dans son sang.

\- Norberta ! hurla encore Charlie.

Mais aujourd'hui, la dragonesse ne l'avait pas choisi en tant que cible. Son tour viendrait.

Furieux et désespéré tout à la fois, le dragonologue se décida à utiliser sa baguette sur l'animal, avec de profonds regrets enchaînés au corps, comme si un trou béant venait d'être creusé dans sa poitrine et ses entrailles. Un sort de confusion s'abattit sur le cuir épais de Norberta, pas assez pour assommer un spécimen de sa taille, mais suffisamment pour la faire changer de cible. Effectivement, un râle mécontent explosa en flammes vers le ciel gris et la norvégienne à crête délaissa la stature pitoyable de son adversaire, décidée à en finir avec cet humain qui la menait à la baguette depuis trop longtemps déjà. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, jaugeant ses maigres options. En fin de compte, peu importait s'il perdait son job ou ses privilèges à cause de cette situation, le second fils Weasley aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'un de ses collègues ne lui vienne en aide, surtout quand il ne pouvait occulter la présence de sa famille dans son dos. Une famille sur laquelle il se refusait à amener l'attention de Norberta. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, ayant à peine le temps d'entrevoir les figures décomposées de surprise, de crainte et de déception. Puis, sa voix impérieuse s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Norberta ! Ça suffit ! Nor... _Protego_ !

Un bouclier magique se forma devant le dragonologue roumain, juste à temps pour contenir difficilement le souffle de flammes qui s'abattit sur lui. Sa puissance était telle que la neige avait disparu en un clin d'œil et que des flammèches brillantes perçaient le sort réputé imperméable. Lorsque l'assaut fut terminé, Charlie courut sur le flanc de Norberta, toujours dans l'optique de la détourner de sa fratrie. Une autre pluie de flammes se déversa sur son nouveau bouclier magique. Un retour bouillant le contourna et vint lécher la main du second fils Weasley. Un cri de douleur lui échappa et sa protection faiblit. Un deuxième cri, d'épouvante celui-là, retentit dans la plaine et l'attaque cessa immédiatement.

Norberta tourna rapidement la tête vers la provenance : Ginny, serrée peureusement contre Fred qui collait une main forte sur son visage et étouffait ses plaintes. Au sol, Charlie comprit que la dragonesse venait de changer de cible. Sans hésiter une seconde, il brandit sa baguette et lança un sort. Une corde très solide se noua autour de l'encolure de la dragonesse. Avec l'aide de la magie, le dragonologue tenta de la coucher sur le flanc. De sa main gantée de cuir brûlé, il attrapa la corde et utilisa sa baguette pour en faire apparaître un fouet de dresseur qui claqua violemment dans l'air.

\- Norberta ! Assez, j'ai dit ! cria-t-il.

Loin de s'apaiser la dragonesse rusa : elle fit semblant de se baisser, comme sur le point de se soumettre, puis se redressa d'un coup, en utilisant la corde à son avantage. Charlie ne put résister et valdingua dans les airs en une cloche moins impressionnante que si son instinct de dragonologue ne lui avait pas soufflé de tout lâcher à une seconde près. Au sol, endolori et sa baguette hors d'atteinte, le second fils Weasley n'avait plus aucune chance. Percy attrapait déjà tout le monde malgré les protestations de leurs âmes courageuses et loyales de Gryffondor. Charlie les scruta avant de revenir sur Norberta, presque totalement au-dessus de lui, la boule de feu qui le rôtirait jusqu'à l'os en train de monter le long de sa trachée. Ironiquement, sa conscience de travailleur de dragons l'obligea à remarquer la plaie ensanglantée sur son museau, due aux impacts pétillants des feux d'artifices de ses frères jumeaux.

Incroyablement, pas une seule flammèche ne l'atteignit. Car, tandis que Norberta se concentrait sur lui, à côté, son fidèle suédois à museau court avait eu le temps de se remettre sur ses pattes. Tel un boulet de canon, le dragon avait dégagé la norvégienne à crête de sa position campée au-dessus du dragonologue et à la faire rouler en tonneaux sur quelques mètres, la rapprochant de la tribu rousse. La dragonesse n'eut pas le temps de s'en prendre à celle-ci, car, au premier geste que l'animal fit pour s'approcher, le suédois à museau court s'interposa en rugissant férocement. À son tour de lui décocher une gifle bien sentie, juste au bon endroit, là où la plaie des artifices s'ouvrait sur une peau rouge et luisante. Norberta gémit bizarrement et, effrayée par le balancement de la longue queue de son congénère, claquant comme le fouet des dresseurs de la Réserve, elle s'envola dans un raffut gigantesque.

Charlie soupira de soulagement et se laisser aller contre l'herbe rôtie par les flammes. Sa famille pour sa part se méfiait de voir la fausse Norberta s'approcher doucement d'eux. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre : il ne leur ferait pas de mal il voulait juste s'assurer que personne n'était blessé. Après tout, le petit suédois les avait défendus comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, même pour sa propre vie. La chaleur de l'accueil changea rapidement et les membres de l'expédition se laissèrent également aller au repos.

Le second fils Weasley osa un regard vers le ciel pour estimer où l'animal blessé se dirigeait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la dragonesse s'élever toujours plus haut, sans s'arrêter, droit sur le bouclier de la Réserve. Il se redressa prestement, emprunt à la panique tandis que le dôme bleuté commençait à apparaître pour la repousser dans les limites du territoire reconnu par la Trace. Mais l'animal se montra plus entêté que la magie et, en une ultime déflagration grondante, parvint à se défaire de la Trace magique et à se défaire de l'influence du bouclier. Une respiration paniquée s'échappa des poumons du jeune dragonologue roumain. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il n'existait aucune procédure pour remédier immédiatement au problème. Son sort de liane n'était plus assez long pour l'atteindre. Et Norberta s'éloignait toujours plus... Loin d'eux... Blessée... Derrière les montagnes... Sans plus aucune barrière magique pour la retenir... En fin de compte, il avait raison : cette expédition n'était pas une bonne idée du tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre du milieu de cette fiction ! Il en reste encore deux à paraître dans les prochaines semaines. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt !**

 **M.A.D.**


	4. La piste dissonante

**Bonjour ! Avant-dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction consacrée à la famille Weasley et, plus particulièrement, à Charlie Weasley. Comme toujours, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver et espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **(On m'a fait la remarque qu'en anglais le prénom "Georges" s'écrivait sans "s", donc "George". J'écris à la française, il est donc possible que des erreurs similaires se glissent dans les textes. Je vous prie de m'excuser si cela en dérange certains, je tâcherai d'y accorder une plus grande vigilance dans mes prochains textes.)**

 **Une très bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **« _Chapitre IV_ : La piste dissonante »**

 **L** es moldus, qu'ils soient originaires de Roumanie ou non, auraient pu croire à une arrivée prématurée de la saison des orages. Jamais l'on avait totalisé autant de craquements de foudre dans cette région montagneuse des Carpates pendant la saison hivernale. Ces phénomènes météorologiques se développaient habituellement durant l'été, quand l'air était moite et malsain. Et ce n'était pas le dernier lourd éclair à l'arborescence électrique invisible dans le ciel qui les aurait détrompés quant au temps détraqué.

Pourtant, la réalité était toute autre et les travailleurs de la Réserve sorcière de dragons commençaient à fortement le suspecter au milieu de leur énième partie de cartes. Les grondements plus ou moins lointains faisaient lever les têtes des jeux et froncer les sourcils des joueurs. Les regards sceptiques se rencontraient sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Et lorsqu'un énième bruit de transplanage, qui aurait littéralement pu être attribué à la rage d'une force supérieure créatrice du tonnerre, retentit comme un roulement entre les murs de la Taverne, les travailleurs de la Réserve cachèrent les faces jouables de leurs mains contre la table. Leurs chaises raclèrent le sol et les larges silhouettes se couvrirent de leurs pardessus fourrés. Un rectangle de lumière blanche découpa la forme de la porte d'entrée et, l'instant d'après, une seconde expédition prenait forme en direction de la maison de Charlie Weasley et, si besoin était, le passage incartable menant à la Réserve.

* * *

 **I** l était étrange de voir comment le calme plat succédait à la tempête. En effet, en faisant transplaner toute sa fratrie de retour au chalet d'altitude, le second fils des Weasley réincarné en dieu tout puissant avait décoché sa dernière foudre dans l'atmosphère en l'accompagnant d'un bruit qui aurait percé les tympans des hommes s'il avait été de quelques décibels de plus. La couche de neige poudreuse avait été balayée par le souffle du terrain d'atterrissage en volant en de minuscules tourbillons amenés à s'éparpiller de chaque côté du chemin menant à la porte.

Ne s'embarrassant même plus de l'assurance que ses frères et sœur le suivaient bien, Charlie marcha rapidement vers le chalet d'altitude et en déverrouilla l'entrée d'un geste furieux, baguette en main. Le battant demeura ouvert un certain temps avant qu'une nouvelle tête rousse n'ose s'y aventurer, très basse sous le poids de la honte.

Le dragonologue, lui, avait réactivé le sort de localisation des dragons sur la carte enchantée et scrutait nerveusement les points se déplaçant à sa surface. Son corps entier n'était plus que tension et sa mâchoire mastiquait le vide en se contractant au fil de ses spasmes de colère. Mais ses yeux verts avaient beau s'abîmer à la recherche du nom qui le sauverait de la panique montant en lui, rien n'aida Charlie : Norberta n'apparaissait plus nulle-part sur ce morceau de parchemin inutile. La dragonesse était sortie du périmètre de la Réserve sans laisser aucune trace derrière elle.

Il l'avait déjà compris là-haut en voyant le dôme se briser devant son insistance, bien sûr, mais, cette fois, la gravité de la situation le frappait réellement. Son être agité de tourments sombra dans l'immobilisme d'apparence. Son esprit, en revanche, bouillait de réflexions inutiles et peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose que la résignation déchirante qui habitait son hôte depuis l'incident. Celle qui résidait en une seule phrase : il n'y avait rien à faire pour remédier au problème.

Affligée que ses vacances excitantes aient tourné court dès le premier jour loin de la maison, Ginny promena son regard sur les autres membres de l'expédition rousse et désastreuse. Tous arboraient la même expression dépitée en restant prostrés dans le coin près de l'entrée du chalet d'altitude. Aucun d'eux n'osait piper mot devant le silence pesant de leur aîné. Au fond, chacun se demandait si cette bêtise involontaire pouvait être rattrapée d'une quelconque manière si les choses se seraient passées différemment si Bill et les parents avaient fait partie de cette mission pour commencer bref, quel sens tout ceci pouvait bien avoir. Ils attendaient que le plus sage d'eux, leur aîné, peut-être pourrait le leur dévoiler fort de son expérience de grand homme. Ils guettaient fébrilement le moment où le dragonologue se tournerait enfin vers eux pour les rassurer. Mais Charlie ne fit jamais rien en ce sens. Pire, son attitude les plongeait un peu plus dans le désarroi.

La benjamine des Weasley ne supporta bientôt plus cette indifférence de sa part et se détacha doucement de ses frères. Ils ne firent rien pour l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise. Ils savaient par expérience que Ginny se débrouillait mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux dans ce genre de crise. Elle savait comment parler pour apaiser mais pas que. La jeune sorcière savait aussi mordre pour remettre en place. Simplement, elle utilisait une autre manière que les poings pour ce faire. Serrant ses petits bras autour de son corps de fille, Ginny s'approcha prudemment de son grand-frère.

\- Charlie ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Le dragonologue ne réagit pas d'un pouce. Aussi, la jeune sorcière déglutit et jeta un œil anxieux en arrière. Percy acquiesça doucement pour l'encourager à réessayer. Le nom du dragonologue roumain s'éleva une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

\- Charlie ?

Toujours rien.

\- Char...

La langue de la rousse sembla s'envoler sous le regard noir du second fils Weasley. Jamais elle ne lui avait connu pareille rancœur à leur égard. Et quelque chose lui disait que pas un de ses frères n'aurait pu la détromper sur ce point. Plus : Ginny aurait été prête à le parier.

Sous cette attention intimidante, la jeune fille se dandina maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle battit bientôt en retraite, les larmes aux yeux. Charlie ne cessa pas de la fixer pour autant, même quand elle tenta de trouver refuge auprès de Percy, rendu trop confus par la rage de son aîné pour savoir quoi dire ou faire sur l'instant. Il trouverait la solution plus tard, quand tout serait fini, comme d'habitude et s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir su y penser en analysant la situation la première fois. En fait, on aurait dit que le fait de s'être adressé directement au dragonologue roumain relevait du sacrilège, comme si cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Devant ce constant injuste, Fred sentit une humeur querelleuse grimper en lui. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce qui venait d'arriver, pourtant, Charlie les tenait pourtant en tant que tel. Ils pouvaient le dire rien qu'à la façon dont il les jugeait en silence sans leur donner la moindre chance d'explication ou de justification.

\- Nous fixer comme ça à souhaiter notre mort ne va pas t'aider à récupérer ton dragon, grogna le premier jumeau.

Les paupières de Charlie frémirent imperceptiblement. Le défi de son cadet ne faisait rien pour soulager ses nerfs déjà bien éreintés.

\- En revanche, nous, on peut t'aider, poursuivit Fred.

Un sourire malsain prit possession des traits de Charlie. Un souffle rieur et abusé franchit même ses lèvres.

\- M'aider ? Vous ? releva-t-il. Non, merci.

Le dragonologue agrippa ce qu'il restait de ses gants en cuir de dragon, carbonisés par l'attaque de Norberta, et les arracha de sa main. Quelques lambeaux de peau desséchée et brunie aux extrémités vinrent avec la matière, laissant une trace plus rougie sur sa poigne. Charlie ne cilla pas un instant. Au contraire, il jeta les vestiges de cuir sans ménagement dans un coin en suivant un geste de rage. Suivant son élan, le dragonologue s'enfonça un moment dans les pièces privatives du chalet d'altitude, celles qui étaient réservées aux travailleurs de la Réserve.

\- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas t'aider ? insista Fred.

Le second fils Weasley reparut après une minute de remue-ménage. Une nouvelle paire de gants luisants avait trouvé son chemin jusque sur ses doigts. Une bonne odeur de cuir neuf se répandait dans l'air à chaque mouvement de phalange qui faisait grincer la matière. En les réajustant aux poignets, il répondit à son frère.

\- Parce que vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça.

Un nouveau silence emplit les lieux. Le dragonologue ne prêtait simplement pas attention à la portée que ses paroles avaient sur sa famille qui ne lui connaissait pas des mots aussi durs.

Plus atteint que tous les autres, Georges inspira un grand coup pour contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Ses épaules se soulevèrent douloureusement et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace peinée. Il hocha la tête en encaissant la remarque puis se détourna. Sa conscience ne lui permettait pas de se pardonner pour cette étourderie monumentale. D'accord, lui et Fred étaient montés à la Réserve chargés de munitions de leur propre invention. L'intention première se bornait à vouloir défriser leur aîné en déballant le matériel devant lui, en dehors de toute situation dangereuse. Le sérieux dominait tant Charlie depuis leur arrivée, ils voulaient juste retrouver leur camarade de chamaillerie durant l'enfance. Au pire, ils ne risquaient que de se prendre une bonne réprimande suivie d'un regard, malgré tout, amusé de l'éternelle originalité des jumeaux.

Une fois parvenus au chalet d'altitude des travailleurs de la Réserve, l'indifférence toute relative du dragonologue roumain les avait fait abandonner toute braverie. La plaisanterie n'avait pas été poussée plus loin. Même leurs tempéraments de casse-cous n'avaient pas réussi à les convaincre de poursuivre leur entreprise au-delà de l'inconscience. Le contenu de leurs sacs avait donc été regroupés dans un endroit du chalet et précautionneusement inventoriés au fur et à mesure de l'extraction. Une boule de feux d'artifices à la demande avait réussi à échapper à leur vigilance. Une seule et unique bille responsable de tout ce désordre. À l'heure où Georges se demandait encore comment un tel détail avait pu lui échapper. Dire qu'il s'était promis que Charlie ne le considère pas comme un loufoque inconscient, comme le reste du monde, le but était loin d'être atteint. Et puisque argumenter avec ces autres se révélait inutile, à ce moment où Charlie le considérait visiblement de la même manière, Georges préféra se taire.

Cependant, ébahi par la résignation inédite de son double parfait, Fred se vexa d'autant plus de l'attitude que Charlie maintenait à leur égard. Lui non plus n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un inconscient sans aucune mesure des réalités. Les vacances étaient faites pour se détendre et certainement pas pour avoir à supporter de tels reproches injustes. Touché par la détresse de son jumeau, Fred perdit toutes ses hésitations et protesta à son tour.

\- Charlie, c'était un accident !

\- Un accident, bien sûr, fit semblant d'acquiescer le dragonologue.

\- Oui, un accident, répéta Fred. Ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi de commettre une erreur ?

Excédé, le second fils des Weasley frappa du poing sur l'immense table du chalet. Sa colonne vertébrale s'étendit prestement en le campant sur ses jambes. Ses allées et venues dans la grande pièce à vivre cessèrent. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mener cette bataille maintenant. Mais sa résolution de se concentrer sur l'essentiel en prenant une chose à la fois venait de s'envoler avec les derniers vestiges de son calme légendaire.

\- Bien sûr ! cria-t-il. Bien sûr que je fais des erreurs ! Mais tant qu'il est possible, j'évite de mettre ma vie et celle des autres en danger !

\- À ce que je sache, on est encore tous sur nos jambes ! releva Fred. On a juste eu une bonne frayeur, et qu'est-ce que c'est pour un Gryffondor ? Tes gants en cuir de dragon ont protégé tes mains ! C'était juste une erreur, Charlie !

\- Je ne considère pas ça comme une erreur, Fred, désolé.

Le dragonologue roumain se força à prendre une large inspiration. Ses dents grincèrent les unes contre les autres mais la rage demeura contenue. Finalement, l'homme roux se détourna rapidement. Un soupçon de lucidité lui murmurait à l'oreille que le temps des sermons viendrait plus tard et, avec lui, les propos plus mesurés et moins entachés par la colère que les siens à cet instant de crise. Norberta vagabondait quelque part, faisant courir le risque d'une attaque inopinée sur un village alentour uniquement habité de moldus. Il n'y avait pas que son poste qui était en jeu, mais également sa liberté de sorcier. Il prenait le risque de révéler l'existence de leur monde aux moldus, et donc de franchir un des interdits majeurs de leur communauté. L'urgence de la situation était de récupérer la dragonesse par n'importe quel moyen, si possible avant que l'un de ses collègues ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Se quereller inutilement ne servait qu'à détourner ses propos dans une direction qui lui laisserait énormément de regrets à posteriori. Mais Fred, en véritable buté, refusait de mettre fin à la discussion sous prétexte qu'un autre que lui en avait décidé ainsi.

\- Et comment tu vois ça, alors ? renchérit-il.

\- Je vous avais averti ! se retourna brusquement Charlie. Je vous avais averti des dangers ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas emmener quoi que ce soit ici ! Et pourtant vous l'avez fait ! Vous avez emmené ces bombes dans la Réserve ! Vous saviez qu'elles étaient dans vos sacs !

\- On t'a déjà dit qu'on pensait les avoir toutes laissées ici ! Combien de fois on va encore devoir s'excuser ?

\- Nous, au moins, on l'a fait, Charlie.

Toutes les têtes rousses se tournèrent vers le responsable de cette remarque assassine. Georges relevait enfin la tête, une lueur méchante au fond des yeux. Fred l'avait suffisamment défendu. Cette erreur était la sienne. Chaque reproche de son aîné frappait son être comme des piques empoisonnées étiquetées à son nom. La mascarade l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourquoi lui et Fred étaient-il les seuls à être blâmés pour quelque chose d'involontaire ? Pourquoi la colère ne fonctionnerait-elle que dans un sens ? Après tout, eux aussi avaient de quoi attaquer leur frère. Eux aussi avaient été déçus par le dragonologue soi disant loyal et honnête. Pourtant, personne ne les entendait se plaindre. Ils acceptaient en silence les accusations et Charlie, de son côté, ne récoltait pas un pot cassé pour sa tromperie. Georges n'estimait pas cela juste.

\- Comment ? s'enquit le dragonologue.

\- Mon erreur n'était pas volontaire, expliqua Georges. Je croyais vraiment avoir retiré tous les explosifs de mon sac. Mais... Et toi ? Et toi, Charlie ? Tu vas vraiment nous faire croire que tu as confondu ce dragon minable avec Norberta ? À moins qu'il n'y ait deux Norberta dans cette Réserve...

Les pupilles déçues se posèrent sur la stature du dragonologue dans l'attente de sa réponse. Aucun doute qu'il leur avait menti depuis le début, ils le savaient, mais, bizarrement, on voulait encore lui donner une chance d'infirmer ou d'expliquer son choix. Le second fils des Weasley demeura pourtant impassible. Son silence apporta la seule réponse dont chaque membre de cette expédition avait besoin : Norberta était unique dans cette Réserve, la montagne brune et massive qui les avait attaqués après l'incident, et certainement pas le gringalet qui avait tenté de les défendre ensuite.

Georges hocha la tête et écarta les mains.

\- Merci, acheva-t-il.

\- Mais oui, exactement, Georges : merci, cracha Charlie. Ça serait la moindre des choses étant donné que je viens de sauver vos fesses !

Les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur le dragonologue roumain.

\- Norberta est l'un des animaux les plus dangereux de cette Réserve ! J'ai essayé de vous expliquer que ça n'était pas possible d'aller la voir ! Vous n'avez rien voulu entendre ! Je me suis arrangé autrement. Le dragon que vous avez vu est un suédois à museau court. Les chercheurs l'appellent Dopey, la version anglaise de Simplet, à cause de son caractère. Les autres spécimens le rejettent parce qu'il n'a pas été élevé de la même manière qu'eux. Bizarrement, pour lui, la proximité des humains est rassurante plutôt qu'incitatrice à la chasse. Et, franchement, je trouve ça bien dommage de devoir m'excuser d'avoir voulu votre sécurité avant tout !

\- Tu nous as menti ! s'exclama Georges. En quoi est-ce plus pardonnable que l'erreur que j'ai commise ?! C'était involontaire, Charlie ! Et toi, sous prétexte que tu veillais à notre sécurité, on devrait te pardonner une déception volontaire ?! Je ne crois pas, non !

\- Vide ton sac, Georges ! Dis ce que tu veux vraiment dire ! Il ne te reste plus que ça à faire de toute façon !

\- Je crois que ce que Georges veut dire, c'est que si tu nous avais dit dès le départ à quel point c'était dangereux d'aller voir Norberta, on aurait eu moins de mal à l'accepter, tenta Percy.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement le problème, le détrompa Georges. Ce qui me dérange ce n'est pas tellement le mensonge sur l'identité du dragon. C'est que même cette identité n'aurait rien changé. Parce que même si Charlie nous avait clairement dit les choses, tout se serait passé exactement de la même manière. On aurait insisté pour aller voir un dragon, même plus sûr que Norberta, et il aurait choisi celui-là vu que c'est celui qui risque le moins. Par un incroyable concours de circonstances, la vraie Norberta se serait quand même trouvée là. Rien ne se serait passé différemment, Charlie, et c'est ça qui te met tant en colère. Parce qu'en fait c'est toi qui as commis une grosse erreur dans ton métier : l'imprudence. Tu étais tellement accaparé par l'authenticité de ton mensonge que tu n'as pas vérifié où se trouvait Norberta : pas besoin, on n'allait pas la voir de toute façon ! C'est ça que je te reproche : tu nous as manipulés depuis le début, volontairement, en mettant nos vies en danger, involontairement peut-être. Et je n'accepte pas que tu nous blâmes pour quelque chose que j'ai fait sans même le vouloir.

\- Si tu ne le voulais pas, pourquoi avoir amené ces explosifs en altitude en premier lieu ? rétorqua le second fils Weasley.

\- C'était juste une blague ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de...

\- Une blague ?! Ah ! Et regarde comme tout le monde se marre maintenant ! Tu veux que je te dise, Georges ? La seule blague pour l'heure, c'est vous ! Vous et vos inventions stupides ! Maintenant, à cause de vos insanités, un dragon de dernier niveau est en train de se balader dans la nature ! Blessée et apeurée, Norberta peut attaquer un village de moldus pour se défendre ! Vous ne saisissez pas la gravité de la situation, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète ! Vous n'êtes que des gamins inconscients sans aucune mesure des réalités ! Et c'est pour ça que vous ne réussissez pas à Poudlard ! C'est pour ça que tout est un jeu pour vous ! Et si vous continuez comme ça, Georges, ce qui vous attend dans votre courte vie c'est que vous allez foncer droit dans le mur ! Et là, ça va, tu es content, Georges ?! Je suis honnête avec toi ! C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?!

La bouche de Georges resta scellée en une ligne dure et tremblante d'émotion. Il fixait Charlie sans plus aucun éclat, que ce soit de malice ou de rage. Une simple couche luisante humidifiait sa cornée. Le jumeau renifla une fois puis se détourna. Toujours emmitouflé de leur précédente sortie dans la Réserve, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte et s'engagea dans l'immensité neigeuse encerclant le chalet d'altitude des travailleurs de la Réserve. Fred voyagea de la porte à son aîné. La décision sembla se prendre rapidement, car, bientôt, l'autre jumeau s'élançait à la poursuite du premier.

\- Georges ! héla-t-il une fois passé le seuil du chalet.

Hormis ses appels, le silence demeura pour de bon dans l'enceinte de celui-ci. Ginny respirait difficilement, collée entre ses deux autres frères, comme s'ils avaient tenté de former une couche protectrice de leurs corps autour du sien. L'abondance de vérité pure et violente retournait les tripes de la jeune fille. Entendre les autres sorciers insulter les jumeaux et leurs inventions était devenu commun au fil des années. Ces deux-là n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des chercheurs en sorcellerie populaire faite pour le populaire. Mais, il fallait avouer que leur sens de l'humour et de l'innovation ne courait pas les rues.

\- Georges ! Reviens ! Georges !

Pourtant, les concernés ne prêtaient pas attention à ces remarques et, de fait, eux non plus. Pour Charlie, c'était une autre histoire. Le dragonologue roumain faisait partie de leur cercle de proches et d'intimes, de ceux en qui les jumeaux plaçaient leur confiance sans même avoir à y penser. Ils comptaient sur son aide pour les soutenir au quotidien, un peu comme Bill se fendait d'un bon rire quand ils lui présentaient leurs nouvelles trouvailles. Alors, que le second fils des Weasley rechigne à leur accorder sa confiance si précieuse dans leur domaine... En fait, en une tirade, Charlie venait de détruire la relation fraternelle qui les unissait. Le départ de Georges résonnait comme une sentence inutile dans un moment gâché.

Soudain, la silhouette de Fred réapparut à la porte d'entrée du chalet. Le dragonologue roumain le jaugea un instant, attendant que son double ne vienne le rejoindre. Mais le premier jumeau se tint seul un long moment. Son visage se décomposait de rage froide. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur du refuge et referma le battant en métal derrière lui. Lentement, le jeune homme vint se positionner devant son aîné et le regarda dans le blanc de l'œil.

\- Je te propose un marché, déclara-t-il. Tu peux accepter notre aide et tenter d'en finir avec tout ça le plus rapidement possible, ou bien tu peux continuer à nous en vouloir pour des broutilles sur lesquelles on ne peut pas revenir et nous renvoyer à la maison dès ce soir.

Charlie lui tourna le dos un court instant. Il se saisit d'un sac en peau de dragon disposé sous la table centrale de la pièce de vie et le tendit à son cadet.

\- Je ne marcherai pas au chantage, répondit Charlie. Tu peux dire à Georges de cesser son numéro. Vous redescendez au village. Percy saura ouvrir le passage incartable.

\- Donc tu refuses notre aide ?

\- Non seulement je la refuse mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Et non, vous ne repartirez pas ce soir en Angleterre. Vous avez toute une journée devant vous pour digérer ce qui vient de se passer et pouvoir faire bonne figure devant Bill et les parents. Les désastres ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

\- Bien.

Sans demander son reste, Fred attrapa une des bretelles du sac à dos tendu. Il se dirigea vers le coin où lui et Georges avaient rassemblé leurs possessions et commença à les empaqueter sans dessus-dessous. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, les autres membres de la fratrie rousse en firent de même, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils attraperaient leurs sacs abîmés dehors, là où ils les avaient laissés en revenant.

Fred balança son fardeau sur l'une de ses épaules et interpella son frère.

\- Mais, tu devrais te dépêcher de retrouver ce dragon.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il y a un dicton qui dit que la chance sourit aux imbéciles. Georges a déjà cinq minutes d'avance sur toi.

Charlie sursauta presque d'horreur. Il se précipita sur le dernier jumeau présent parmi eux et l'agrippa par le col.

\- C'est encore une blague que vous seuls trouvez drôle ?

\- Il sait transplaner. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Alors comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est parti à la recherche de Norberta ?

\- Si tu m'avais servi le même discours, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Ça ne...

\- Je le connaissais avant même qu'on soit nés tous les deux, littéralement. Ça fait dix-sept ans qu'on se partage un cerveau, à vous en croire. Je pense que je sais un peu mieux que toi ce qui peut se tramer dans ce cerveau là. Il est parti chercher le dragon, crois-moi.

Désemparé, le dragonologue roumain relâcha son frère et se précipita vers l'armoire métallique aux milliers de tiroirs. D'un coup de baguette dans l'air, il fit se rassembler dans un nouveau sac les différents ustensiles magiques et de survie dont il aurait pu avoir besoin. Un tiroir s'ouvrit violemment et il y piocha la boussole de Norberta en priant Merlin de toutes ses forces pour que le sort de localisation fonctionne toujours de cette manière. Son sac finissait de léviter vers lui et il l'enfila sur ses épaules en un mouvement rapide. À tout hasard, son œil traîna tout de même du côté de la carte enchantée. Il faillit trébucher en revenant brusquement en arrière. Des traces de pas sillonnaient l'Ouest de la carte, tout près du point indiquant la présence du petit suédois à museau court, Dopey. Georges ne connaissait pas la région. Or, pour transplaner, et surtout à un niveau de débutant comme le sien, il fallait savoir où l'on atterrissait, se représenter l'endroit en détail... Son cadet avait décidé de retourner dans la Réserve, comme un parfait inconscient.

\- Charlie ? l'appela une voix.

\- Quoi, Percy ?

\- Des personnes sont en train de monter le long du passage incartable.

\- Ils ont dû entendre les explosions, murmura le dragonologue.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Charlie dégaina à nouveau sa baguette. Ses paupières se plissèrent de concentration tandis qu'il parcourait la surface du parchemin de la pointe de son arme magique. Sous les yeux ébahis de Percy, qui s'était placé à ses côtés, les indications concernant Georges disparurent de la carte tandis qu'un point fixe signalant Norberta apparut soudainement dans une zone visiblement très montagneuse, à en croire les dessins en forme de pics, à l'Est. Enfin, il désactiva le dispositif du sort habituel. Personne ne pourrait les tracer à moins de détecter le sortilège qui enchantait la carte. Par chance, ses collègues dragonologues étaient plus doués avec les créatures magiques qu'avec les sortilèges. Ils ne remarqueraient pas que quelque chose clochait, du moins, le second fils Weasley l'espérait de tout son cœur. Quoique... Il jouait déjà son job avec Norberta, alors avec ça...

L'homme roux poussa légèrement le jeune sorcier précieux vers la sortie. Tous deux débouchèrent dans la neige abondante. Le ciel semblait prendre une teinte grise prononcée qui ne présageait rien de bon. Charlie attrapa le bras de Ginny.

\- Allez, il ne faut pas traîner !

\- Si on descend maintenant, on les croise, déclara Percy. Tu veux vraiment qu'ils remarquent que tu n'es plus avec nous ?

\- Ils ne le remarqueront pas.

\- Vraiment ? Et par quel miracle ? ironisa Ron.

Le second fils des Weasley attrapa également son bras et le fit s'accrocher à son manteau.

\- Parce que je vous emmène avec moi.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de notre aide ? releva Fred.

\- Ça n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix !

Les mains se joignirent et, un claquement plus tard, la famille avait disparu du chemin menant au chalet d'altitude des travailleurs de la Réserve.

* * *

 **L** es bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige du massif des Carpates. La progression à pieds était laborieuse, nécessitant de grandes et lourdes enjambées. Les montées consistaient en des obstacles ardus, la nouvelle toujours plus éreintante que la précédente. La couche de glace qui les recouvrait sous le manteau croulant en faisait des pentes glissantes idéales pour la luge. L'exercice de la randonnée improvisée au royaume de l'hiver se réalisait mieux avec le jeune sang bouillonnant qu'avec les aînés concentrés dans la traque aux indices.

Depuis ce qui semblait approcher des heures, une expédition aux chevelures hautes en couleurs occupait le terrain des hauts-plateaux de la Roumanie. Elle suivait les commandements de son chef de file : un dragonologue roux familier de la Réserve et formé à traquer des spécimens de dragons sur des kilomètres. L'incident de la matinée produisait encore un souvenir très vif dans les esprits et chacun suivait scrupuleusement les précautions en vigueur. Charlie mettait tout son être au service des recherches, à la fois de Norberta et de Georges, en espérant les trouver séparément. Si l'attention d'expert lui avait fait défaut plus tôt, cette fois, l'homme roux utilisait tout son savoir pour les guider dans ces montagnes avec un risque moindre. Heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, aucune attaque de dragon n'avait été à signaler. En revanche, et cela enchantait beaucoup moins le dragonologue roumain, Dopey n'était en vue nulle-part. De temps à autre, Charlie s'essayait à le siffler, sans aucun succès.

En suivant les indications de Charlie, la fine équipe rétrécie d'un membre avait quitté la plaine carbonisée par les flammes de Norberta pour s'enfoncer dans la couche de neige qui gagnait graduellement une certaine épaisseur contraignante. Les dernières traces dénichées par le second fils des Weasley les menait toujours plus haut dans les rocheuses, dans un environnement hostile et polaire aux apparences vertigineuses et magistrales. D'après l'expert en pistage, les empreintes étaient fraîches. Georges ne devait pas être loin.

Faisant preuve d'une détermination à toute épreuve, Ginny avait pris la tête de la marche depuis peu en restant toujours à portée d'oreille de son grand-frère roumain. La pente attaquée lui donnait du fil à retordre, aussi, après un saut de cabri la dégageant des « neiges montantes », elle battit frénétiquement des bras et des jambes pour se frayer un chemin dans la mer blanche. Chaque effort fourni faisait battre son cœur de jeune fille un peu plus fort. La certitude que leur but se trouverait au sommet de cette côte là lui tenait au corps, comme à chaque nouvelle montée. Sans grande surprise, elle fut la première arrivée en haut. Elle dut se rendre durement à l'évidence : ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. La déception grimpait en elle, de pair avec le tiraillement de ses muscles fatigués, mais la jeune sorcière s'obligea à rester bien droite sur ses jambes et à regarder loin à l'horizon. Le ciel gris était à peine différenciable du sol encombré de glace et ses yeux couleur olive se plaquaient presque contre un écran blanc à perte de vue.

Un gargouillement tonitruant résonna dans son dos. Elle soupira. Tout essoufflé et agressé par le froid sans avoir le temps d'en souffrir, à en juger par ses joues rougies, Ron se frottait le ventre. Une grimace déformait ses traits et il ne se priva pas de l'embellir comme un maître en saisissant le regard affligé de Ginny sur sa personne.

\- Quoi ? Je n'y peux rien. J'ai faim.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a plus important à faire que de manger ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si, mais j'ai faim. Midi est passé depuis longtemps.

\- On ne va pas s'arrêter pour pique-niquer en haut de la montagne dans une Réserve de dragons. Ça va les attirer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, la rassura Ron. Je dis juste que j'ai faim. Et, par Merlin, j'espère que cette soupe aux herbes est plus consistante que ça en a l'air !

\- Ton frère va peut-être servir de repas à un dragon, Ron !

Le sorcier de Gryffondor considéra sa sœur des pieds à la tête. Sa grimace se renforçait presque si cela demeurait encore possible.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec Hermione. Je suis sérieux. Tu parles comme elle, ça devient flippant.

\- Si on peut être deux à te mettre du plomb dans la tête, alors ça me va ! rétorqua-t-elle en recommençant à marcher.

\- Là ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu vois, c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait dit dans un moment pareil !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

\- Et, par hasard, en plus de parler comme elle, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'elle _ferait_ dans un moment pareil ? Non, parce que ça pourrait nous aider.

\- Pourquoi je le saurais ? C'est Harry et toi qu'elle sort le plus souvent des mauvais pas.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas vrai !

Ginny s'immobilisa d'un coup et se retourna vers son frère avec une tête de celle à qui on ne la fait pas. Il capitula immédiatement.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord. Elle nous sort toujours des mauvais pas. Mais n'empêche que je n'en démords pas : Hermione n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

\- Ça me fait de la peine de le dire, répondit Ginny, mais je suis un peu obligée de te donner raison sur ce coup-là. La preuve : on aurait bien besoin d'elle maintenant.

Ron arbora une moue désolée et hocha doucement la tête. Depuis que Georges avait quitté le navire à la recherche de Norberta, le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor tentait de se placer dans la peau de son amie née-moldue pour trouver une solution digne de ce nom. Mais, il existait une raison pour laquelle lui et Harry fichaient toujours un désordre impossible en essayant de se sortir des pièges qu'on leur tendait, la même raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à obtenir d'illuminations comparables à celles de sa jeune amie : il n'était pas Hermione. Par conséquent, se mettre dans sa peau était difficile.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait...

D'un coup, Ron fut sorti de sa rêverie. Sa petite sœur l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le ramener brusquement à elle. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne s'affale lamentablement, tête la première dans la poudreuse. Ginny le stabilisa via son épaule. Elle pointa du doigt l'endroit où il s'apprêtait à poser le pied. Le sorcier de Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en y découvrant des traces de pas bien nettes. La question de leur provenance ne se posa même pas : hormis eux, une seule personne pouvait s'être aventurée jusqu'ici et laisser une piste aussi visible. Georges.

\- Charlie ! appela Ron. Viens voir !

Le dragonologue roumain ne tarda pas à rejoindre les deux benjamins de sa fratrie. Percy et Fred le suivaient et restèrent en retrait pour lui laisser le temps d'examiner la trouvaille des plus jeunes. Charlie s'agenouilla et effleura la neige de ses doigts gantés en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard vert d'eau suivit progressivement la piste, se redressant et marchant le long de celle-ci en se pliant en deux. Les membres de l'expédition l'imitèrent en prenant garde de ne rien abîmer. Dans ce but, Ron jouait les équilibristes en écartant les bras de chaque côté de son corps. L'aîné ne disait toujours rien en conservant un air perplexe, fâché même, en parvenant à la dernière trace visible. Percy s'accroupit à ses côtés, la même gêne imprimée sur ses traits d'ancien Préfet-en-Chef. Tandis qu'il tentait de mettre au jour ce que le dragonologue aurait pu manquer, ce dernier se releva pour s'engager un peu plus loin dans le passage sillonnant entre deux bases de montagnes face à face. Quelques rochers éboulés des sommets lui compliquèrent la tache mais sa silhouette gracile ne fit qu'une bouchée des obstacles. Il revint à peine une minute plus tard.

\- La piste s'arrête là.

Percy baissa la tête sur les semelles apparentes mais renonça à son tour en tendant ses jambes élancées. Un petit mouvement du menton montra son acquiescement. Les autres membres de l'expédition se jaugèrent gravement. Ils avaient presque peur de comprendre ce que cette information signifiait réellement pour eux.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Fred. Vous ne pouvez pas la suivre plus loin ?

\- C'est un peu la subtilité, répondit Percy sur un ton cassant. Si la piste s'arrête, par définition on ne peut plus la suivre.

Charlie posa une main puissante sur l'épaule de son cadet et l'incita au calme d'un regard menaçant. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre mais pour unir leurs forces. Depuis le début des recherches, lui, l'expert dragonologue formé au pistage, et le jeune homme précieux, amateur de chasse en grande pompe, traquaient des pistes éparpillées le long des landes neigeuses dans un art que leurs frères et sœur prenaient pour de la virtuosité. Pour eux, il n'existait pas de grande différence entre cette bande d'empreintes sous leurs pupilles et toutes les autres qu'ils avaient rencontrées auparavant. Ils ne savaient pas dire quand une piste s'arrêtait.

\- C'est impossible, Fred. La piste s'arrête là. C'est très net. Comme si Georges s'était volatilisé.

\- Il aurait transplané ? proposa Ron.

\- On verrait d'autres indices pour le confirmer. La neige aurait été déplacée par le souffle de la magie. Non, ce sont vraiment des traces nettes.

\- Le reste aurait été effacé alors ? demanda Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible... Mais... Franchement, je ne pense pas. Pour moi, Georges s'est plutôt... envolé.

 _\- Envolé_ ? trembla la sorcière. Comme... emporté par un dragon ?

Percy se vexa de l'illogisme du raisonnement de sa petite sœur. Si un transplanage était visible, le passage d'un dragon aussi. De plus, Georges ne semblait pas avoir autant d'avance que cela sur eux et ces animaux d'envergure ne passaient pas inaperçus. L'un d'eux aurait forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose, surtout entre ces massifs où le moindre son était répercuté à des kilomètres dans un écho infini. Sa réaction était pourtant loin de faire l'unanimité. En effet, la lueur de peur sourde naissant dans les iris de Fred lui prouvait que certains estimaient ce scénario comme une réelle possibilité et non comme une affabulation de gamine. Celle-ci frémit à rebours. Probablement s'était-elle repassée la phrase dans son esprit et venait seulement d'en saisir la réelle teneur. Totalement désemparée par la stupidité de ses pairs, l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef décida de remettre les pendules à l'heure, quitte à paraître insensible.

\- Ginny, voyons, réfléchis un peu avant de faire peur aux gens ! la gronda-t-il. Un dragon ?! Bêtises ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurait vu passer au-dessus de nos têtes ? Voyons !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable, se défendit Ginny.

\- Oui, la soutint Ron. On est au milieu d'une Réserve de dragons. Regarde ce qui est arrivé avec Norberta. Ce n'est pas impossible !

\- Enfin, réfléchissez tous les deux ! Charlie ? Dis-leur toi !

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait été pris sur place.

Avec ses mains, le dragonologue roumain imita des serrer rétractées et vint les poser sur ses propres épaules.

\- Vu la profondeur des dernières empreintes, il était immobile. Peut-être qu'il observait quelque chose. Auquel cas, un dragon pourrait correspondre, mais je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu le manquer... Donc soit quelque chose l'a effectivement attrapé par le haut sans toucher le sol, soit il a continué à avancer sans laisser de traces.

\- Comment ? s'enquit Ron. Un sort ?

\- On travaillait sur quelque chose dans le genre pour effacer les empreintes, intervint Fred. On y a pensé en voyant Harry se faufiler à Pré-au-Lard sous sa cape d'invisibilité. On pouvait le suivre trop facilement. On pensait que ça pouvait être utile pour lui...

\- Super ! s'exclama Percy. Vraiment super ! Jusqu'à quand vous prévoyez de nous embêter avec vos inventions de demeurés ?!

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le demeuré ?!

\- Ça suffit ! les arrêta Charlie. Vous disputer ne nous avancer à rien ! Un dragon, un sort, ou un Georges volant. Ce sont nos options !

\- Un Georges volant ? Comment ? se moqua Percy. À moins que ces deux-là ne sachent comment nous donner des ailes...

\- Je penche pour de l'escalade, l'interrompit Ron d'un air méchant. Il a très bien pu grimper la paroi.

\- Si c'était le cas, on pourrait voir des traces menant à la paroi et même trouver des éboulis de cailloux dans la neige. Il n'y a rien de tout ça, nia Charlie.

Un calme de plomb affaissa subitement les épaules de toute la fratrie rousse. Fred promenait son regard à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. Il fit quelques pas en cercle et se découvrit de son bonnet. Une main passa dans ses cheveux hirsutes d'électricité statique.

Pendant un moment, plus rien ne bougea. Un léger vent frigorifique s'insinua entre les membres de l'expédition, agitant les mèches libres des longs cheveux de Charlie. Le dragonologue plissait les paupières et levait les yeux vers le ciel en sentant la fraîcheur s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à capter l'invisible brise dans le massif pour en estimer la provenance. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel blanc passé ne manquait pas non plus de l'intéresser. L'homme roux retint le soupir qui monta dans sa poitrine comprimée par les soucis.

De son côté, Ron tentait de contenir les grondements de son estomac en gainant son ventre autant que possible. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, raide comme un piquet. Le froid tout à coup était tel que demeurer trop longtemps immobile assurait les engelures. Aussi remuait-il ses orteils sous les grosses paires de chaussettes qui lui engonçaient les chevilles. Cette situation lui était si familière qu'il se croyait de retour à Poudlard, assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ou appuyé contre une des immenses étagères de livres de la bibliothèque de Madame Pince, auprès d'Hermione et Harry venant de découvrir une révélation de plus dans la guerre des nerfs contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils étaient dans ce même temps de suspens où plus personne ne disait rien. Les regards fuyaient ceux des autres tout en s'accrochant fatalement. Il fallait toujours le courage d'un brave fou pour briser ce type de malédiction humaine. Habitué à ce rôle confectionné sur mesure pour sa personne, Ron dégaina sa phrase imparable.

\- Bon. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Percy haussa les épaules en le jaugeant. Fred s'était accroupi de fatigue dans la neige et ses iris retraçaient inlassablement le chemin d'empreintes manquantes. Charlie expira un bon coup. Son souffle forma un large nuage de buée ayant la consistance du brouillard. Le paysage au loin, dans le dos de ses cadets, s'offrit pleinement à lui. Ils venaient de là-bas, à l'Ouest, et une large boule orangée commençait à amorcer sa descente. La nuit tomberait rapidement, longue et polaire comme dans ces pays ne connaissant que sa noirceur pendant plus de six mois. Le soleil, quant à lui, se dissimulait derrière une épaisse nappe brumeuse qui se teintait alors d'une couleur de safran gelé.

\- Quoi qu'on décide, il faut se dépêcher, déclara Charlie. Une tempête est en train de monter.

\- Le temps est si magnifique, pourtant, se désola Ginny.

\- Regarde bien le ciel par rapport à tout à l'heure quand on observait Dopey. Tu verras que ce n'est plus tellement le cas.

Curieuse de comprendre les augures avec la même qualité que son frère, la jeune sorcière s'exécuta et renversa la tête vers les nuées effectivement chargées.

\- Et donc, comment on cherche quelqu'un qui n'a pas laissé de trace ? insista Percy. Parce que j'imagine qu'on ne va pas attendre que cette tempête vienne nous geler sur place en stalactites.

\- Au petit bonheur la chance, soupira le dragonologue. Mais tant qu'on ne sait pas si Georges est toujours sur le domaine de la Réserve ou non... C'est plutôt la chance qu'il va nous falloir.

Très atteint par la mystérieuse disparition de son double parfait, Fred se redressa vivement en agitant son bonnet tel un linge à éventer en pleine rafale venteuse. Il laissa tout son poids sur un seul pied, son corps penchant à l'image d'une célèbre tour italienne.

\- Mais, il n'existe pas de miniature de la carte enchantée du chalet, si ? se rappela Ginny.

\- Ou bien tu nous as aussi menti là-dessus ? mordit Fred.

\- Non, ça n'existe pas.

\- Il faut retourner au chalet ?

\- Ça n'est pas possible, réfuta Charlie. Rappelle-toi que j'ai jeté un sort sur la carte. Ils ne doivent pas s'en apercevoir. Si on retourne là-bas, ils ne nous lâcheront plus et recommenceront les recherches de zéro. On perdra encore plus de temps.

\- Tu ne peux pas la faire venir à toi cette carte ? insista Fred dans sa frénésie passagère.

Le dragonologue roumain secoua la tête.

\- Et un sort de localisation indépendant de la carte ? Essaya Percy. _Hominum revelio_?

\- Ça n'est pas possible non plus. La Réserve est beaucoup trop grande. Ça nous prendrait des heures.

\- En somme, il ne nous reste plus rien à faire ! se résigna Fred.

\- Je ne...

Les lèvres de l'homme roux battirent silencieusement. Son champ de vision engloba le ciel de l'Ouest. À ses côtés, Percy fronça également les sourcils. Un cri aigu retentit dans le passage rocheux, attirant l'attention de tous, et une tache noire se détacha du reste de l'horizon. Deux ailes s'étendirent soudainement et planèrent jusqu'au second fils des Weasley : un aigle des steppes qui grinça de nouveau en se perchant sur son épaule, patte offerte. Charlie détacha la missive de la serre et l'aigle reprit aussitôt son envol en giflant le côté de son visage de ses longues plumes brunes.

Un peu fébrile, le dragonologue roumain déroula le minuscule morceau de parchemin et s'y plongea avec concentration. Devant son silence inquiétant, Percy le contourna et se mit à lire par-dessus son épaule. De drôles de signes ressemblant à des hiéroglyphes couvraient le papier d'une encre noire soumise à une écriture nerveuse et piquante.

\- C'est... du russe ?

Charlie acquiesça. Un seul membre de l'équipe des travailleurs de la Réserve possédait le russe comme langue natale, le joueur de cartes de la Taverne. Franchement impressionné par cette originalité, Percy voulut s'assurer d'un détail.

\- Tu sais lire le russe ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais ça oui.

Le dragonologue roumain dégaina sa baguette et en fit glisser la pointe sur le parchemin. Les dessins se fondirent en caractères plus habituels. Charlie en tomba presque à la renverse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Dopey, murmura-t-il. Il n'est plus dans la Réserve.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il a disparu de la carte enchantée du repère...

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais ensorcelée justement pour que rien d'anormal n'y apparaisse ! protesta Ron.

\- Le sort ne prend pas en compte ce qui arrive après qu'on l'ait jeté. Il masque seulement l'absence de Norberta et la présence de Georges.

\- Ça veut dire qu'entre le temps où on a quitté le chalet et le moment où l'on est arrivé ici, Dopey s'est volatilisé lui aussi ? récapitula Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

\- Ça ne vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? releva Ginny. Volatilisé...

Fred redressa subitement la tête. Ses mains furent sur le sol de son frère aîné en quelques secondes.

\- C'est ce satané dragon qui a emporté Georges ?! Réponds-moi, Charlie !

\- Il a dit tout à l'heure que Dopey ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il aime les humains.

\- En principe, mais ça reste un animal, Ron. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable sur un coup de tête.

\- Mais, tu as dit...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Ron ! s'énerva Charlie. Mais je t'ai aussi dit que ça n'est pas une science exacte ! Dopey ne connaît que les dragonologues de la Réserve ! Qui sait comment il a réagi face à un inconnu qui n'était pas accompagné par un expert !

Ron se renfrogna et préféra garder le silence. Charlie planta ses iris noirs de colère dans ceux de l'unique jumeau.

\- Lâche-moi, maintenant ! Tout ça est de votre faute pour commencer ! Si vous n'aviez pas emmené ces bombes explosives on n'en serait pas là ! Ne me le reproche pas ! Et lâche-moi que je puisse essayer de sauver mon job autant que les fesses de ton frère !

\- Mon frère ?! Il est le tien aussi, je te signale ! Combien de temps tu vas nous en vouloir encore ?! Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment de ramener ça sur le tapis ?!

Soudain, une paire de bras puissants sépara les deux querelleurs. Percy fit un nouveau pas en avant et voyagea de l'un à l'autre de ses frères. Il ne plaisantait plus.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on est sur les terres des dragons ? dit-il d'une voix froide. Si vous ne voulez pas les ameuter et servir de repas, ravalez vos fiertés et fermez-là ! Travaillez ensemble pour retrouver Georges, Norberta ou n'importe quel membre des sept nains auquel vous avez voulu rendre hommage en nommant ce dragon de malheur, mais bouclez-là ! Et ne m'obligez pas à recommencer, vous savez que j'aime trop faire la police pour m'en priver !

Les deux combattants hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord. Fred se détourna de Charlie sans demander son reste et alla se réfugier dans le dos de Ron qui hocha bêtement la tête.

\- Je me répète peut-être mais... On fait quoi maintenant ? On a un frère et peut-être deux dragons dans la nature et on n'est pas plus prêts de retrouver l'un que les autres.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un moyen, hésita Ginny. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Quelle est ton idée ? demanda Percy.

\- Les boussoles, dit-elle. Elles ne sont pas censées suivre les mouvements des dragons ? Quant à la carte... Si je me souviens bien de ce que Charlie a dit quand on est arrivés au chalet, elles n'existent pas en miniatures, mais il y en a bien une copie dans chaque refuge utilisé par les dragonologues, non ? Il suffit d'en récupérer une d'un refuge vide et de l'utiliser pour s'orienter et enfin savoir si Georges est toujours là ou pas.

Ron détailla sa petite sœur avec fierté. Un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres. Décidément, elle lui faisait de plus en plus penser à Hermione et à sa tête d'éponge, capable de tout absorber sans même y songer.

Suivant sa suggestion, Charlie récupéra les deux boussoles dorées de Norberta et Dopey, toujours dans ses poches de manteau. Il les stabilisa dans ses paumes et observa attentivement les flèches rouges. Elles indiquaient toutes deux le Nord au-delà de la muraille de roches brunes, comme l'auraient fait de simples boussoles moldues. Étant donné que le sortilège de localisation fonctionnait avec la Trace, qui servait elle aussi à les garder dans l'enceinte de la Réserve, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'ait pas résisté au franchissement du dôme de la Réserve par les dragons concernés. La déception commençait d'ailleurs à poindre chez l'homme roux quand un détail aussi imperceptible lui fit regagner espoir : les deux aiguilles n'indiquaient pas exactement le même degré de la direction Nord, celle de Dopey tirait plus sur l'Est que celle de Norberta. Ils avaient donc une chance qu'il s'agisse d'une véritable indication et non pas d'un dérèglement du magnétisme du système. Et en tant que Gryffondors dignes de ce nom, ils se devaient de la saisir. Restait à savoir quelle boussole suivre, en accord avec le reste de l'expédition.

D'un côté, il y avait leur mission de base : retrouver Norberta pour la soigner et la ramener dans l'enceinte du dôme protecteur de la Réserve grâce à une nouvelle Trace renforcée. Merlin seul savait comment ils pourraient réaliser cet exploit, mais ils se devraient de le faire quoi qu'il en coûte. La dragonesse préoccupait énormément le dragonologue roumain car elle pouvait attaquer sous n'importe quel prétexte et mettre ainsi en péril toute l'organisation du village sorcier dépendant de leur activité et révéler l'existence du monde magique aux moldus. En somme, une menace massive.

D'un autre côté, Dopey et Georges, qu'il s'agisse de problèmes liés ou totalement étrangers l'un à l'autre, ne se privaient pas non plus de soulever les inquiétudes. Ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici demeurait un mystère bien obscur qu'ils se devraient également de lever. L'affectif jouait énormément dans ce cas et aurait forcé leur logique à s'orienter vers cette piste effacée plutôt qu'à la poursuite de Norberta.

Charlie soupira. Il fourra les boussoles dans les mains de Ginny et de Ron en leur demandant de l'avertir si quoi que ce soit bougeait de manière significative. Puis, le second fils des Weasley se dirigea vers le dernier jumeau présent parmi eux et l'attira à l'écart, vers les traces laissées par Georges dans la neige. Il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui avant de décider quoi que ce soit, lui-même ou après soumission au vote de la fine équipe.

Une fois à l'écart et hors de toute portée, le dragonologue relâcha son frère qui se défaisait déjà vivement de sa poigne. Ses pupilles vertes le fusillaient mortellement. Mais Charlie n'avait pas l'intention de mettre les choses au clair à propos de leurs différents.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir ?

Fred sembla rechercher dans sa mémoire sans perdre son aîné des yeux.

\- Tu as repris une plaisanterie qu'on vous fait souvent : vous vous partagez un cerveau avec Georges. Ça peut nous être utile maintenant. Tout ce que tu ressens peut nous mettre sur une piste. Alors, je te le demande sans détours : selon toi, qu'est-ce que Georges tentait d'accomplir en s'engageant aussi loin dans la Réserve ?

\- Il saurait que tous les sorts ne sont pas infaillibles. Et que peut-être Norberta serait retournée dans sa tanière, dans les montagnes à l'Est. Ça correspondrait à la direction qu'il a emprunté.

\- Il aurait suivi la trace de Norberta ?

\- Probablement. En tout cas, il aura trouvé une idée originale pour la retrouver.

Charlie s'humecta les lèvres en observant les cieux qui changeaient radicalement d'apparence. Des tonnes de neige se préparaient là-haut, roulant au-dessus des nuages comme un raz-de-marée qui ne manquerait pas de les submerger rapidement. Expirant une nouvelle fois son nuage de buée blanche, il revint vers Fred.

\- Et toi ? Quelle est ton idée originale pour la retrouver ?

\- Pardon ? Alors, maintenant tu vas écouter ce que les gamins inconscients ont à dire ?

\- Écoute, je... Oh ! Sérieusement, Fred ! Ne fais pas ça maintenant, je t'en supplie ! Georges est en danger !

\- Il a peut-être déjà servi de repas à un dragon, alors, non merci. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Fred commença à retourner vers le reste de la fratrie. Sans ménagement, Charlie le rattrapa par la manche de son manteau et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Papa et Maman m'ont fait confiance pour vous garder en sécurité ici ! Mes collègues m'ont fait confiance pour que tout se passe sans encombres avec les dragons ! Est-ce que tu saisis la merde dans laquelle je suis ?!

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Tu mens. Et même si tu es sincère, ça m'importe peu, en fin de compte. Parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Norberta et Dopey seront de nouveau dans la Réserve et Georges dînera avec les parents ! Tout ça avant leur retour ce soir !

\- Tu rêves des genoux...

\- Justement ! Vu que tu es le dernier spécialiste des vœux irréalistes que j'ai sous la main, je te demande de m'aider, bordel !

Fred déglutit rageusement. Il se défit de nouveau de l'emprise de Charlie mais ne prit pas la fuite pour autant. Il observa les traces ruinées sous leurs pieds, le temps de la réflexion.

\- Je repérerais les villages autour de la Réserve et ferais l'association avec la direction que la boussole indique. Norberta avait l'air de chercher de la nourriture. Peut-être qu'elle a faim. Mais je peux me tromper. Elle aura aussi bien pu rechercher un endroit calme pour se mettre à l'abri, du fait de ses blessures.

\- D'accord. Mais c'est tout ce que tu aurais fait avec les moyens que nous on a. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à la place de Georges. Sans boussole, ni carte, ni connaissance du terrain pour t'orienter.

\- Tu ne me croiras même pas. Je pense bien que c'est impossible.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, le détrompa Fred. Mais je suis certain d'une chose. S'il était toujours dans les parages, il nous aurait fait signe en nous entendant nous disputer.

\- Comment ?

\- Les feux d'artifices, sourit-il. Il a reprit la majorité des trucs qu'on avait emportés dans son sac.

Charlie acquiesça. Il se pencha une dernière fois vers Fred.

\- Ton plan de trouver un village au Nord, dit-il. On va le suivre. Ça nous met sur la trace de Norberta, mais puisque tu penses que Georges a pu avoir ce raisonnement là aussi...

\- De toute façon, il cherchait Norberta. La retrouver nous aidera à avancer. Et puis, qui sait, on tombera peut-être sur lui à mi-chemin ?

\- D'accord. On va soumettre l'idée aux autres. Ensuite, on ira chercher la carte d'un autre abri. Et si le temps nous en laisse l'occasion, on ira vers le Nord en transplanant. Je connais quelques villages plus haut. On ira sonder les habitants sorciers, voir s'ils n'ont rien vu d'étrange.

Fred le confirma en silence. Il repartit vers le groupe, Charlie sur les talons. Soudain, une main sa posa sur son épaule.

\- On va le retrouver, Fred. Je te le jure.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève l'avant dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction ! Je vous retrouve dans une semaine tout pile pour le dernier chapitre ! A très bientôt !**

 **M.A.D.**


	5. Le Conte du Dragonologue

**Hello !**

 **C'est un vrai plaisir que de vous accueillir sur le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction, partie intégrante de mon cycle dédié à Charlie Weasley, un personnage bien trop souvent sous-estimé et pourtant grandement aimé.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews à la lecture, vos encouragements me font chaud au coeur.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une, je l'espère, bonne replongée dans le temps de Noël.**

* * *

 **« _Chapitre V_ : Le conte du dragonologue »**

 **L** e temps d'avaler quelques cales estomacs sur le pouce parmi la nourriture épargnée par les poils blancs de la pourriture pullulant à foison dans les gardes mangers abandonnés du refuge rudimentaire de l'Est de la Réserve et la carte parcheminée de moindre qualité décrochée de son mur, la fine équipe rousse se préparait à repartir à l'aventure dans les terres roumaines. En ligne de mire, capturer Norberta, amener Dopey à les suivre et retrouver Georges pour le repas du soir avec les parents et Bill. Tout un programme...

Des plans qui se trouvaient malheureusement contrariés par l'apparition subite d'une tornade de flocons aussi épais que des Souaffles, virevoltant comme des Vifs d'Or mais aussi assommant de froid que des Cognards. Une véritable partie de Quidditch blanc se jouait derrière les vieilles fenêtres, elles aussi équipées de volets métallisés, et provoquait la frustration de ses spectateurs experts, relégués au banc de touche pour une durée indéterminée.

Pourtant, malgré leurs différents prononcés, les membres de l'expédition tous risques se serraient les coudes, à la fois de ferveur déterminée et de froid. On sentait clairement que le soir tomberait peu après la tempête, si celle-ci décidait de se terminer un jour. L'air s'était rafraîchi d'un coup subit, comme un coup de batte reçue en pleine caboche. Le feu minable de l'âtre ne parvenait pas à prendre d'ampleur, soufflé par les assauts du blizzard descendant les conduits de cheminée. 7 Grelottante, Ginny s'était glissée sous un plaid rouge et pelucheux, en compagnie de Fred qui s'était résigné à son sort en perdant ses yeux dans la faible chaleur déformante émanant du feu. Comme à son habitude, Percy contemplait le mur blanc à travers les carreaux de bois, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une expression agaçante sur le visage. Chaque flocon supplémentaire à venir s'écraser sur les vitres faisait tiquer son sourcil droit de dérangement.

\- On n'est pas prêts de sortir d'ici, constata-t-il après un moment.

\- Non, sans blague ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Le ciel apocalyptique ou le mur de neige qui est en train de nous piéger à l'intérieur ? ironisa Ron.

\- Je ne fais que remarquer un fait.

\- Oui, et bien, moi aussi.

\- Et que serait ton fait, au juste ? s'enquit Percy.

\- Que tu es stupide de ne remarquer ça que maintenant.

\- Qu'il est stupide, plutôt, marmonna Fred.

\- Eh ! Tu as bien su amener des explosifs à côté d'un dragon ! Tu n'as rien à dire rayon stupidité !

\- Si, justement. Je m'y connais.

\- Je ne tolérerai pas !

\- T'entends ça ? renchérit Ron en prenant les airs grandiloquents de Percy. Il ne tolérera pas !

Fred esquissa un sourire malicieux, le premier depuis le départ de Georges, et suivit son cadet dans la plaisanterie. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Se raccrocher aux habitudes devenait donc le dernier recours. Et l'habitude, c'était de faire tourner le flamboyant Percy en bourrique.

\- Il ne permettra pas non plus !

\- Il va le dire à Maman !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Maman pour me défendre ! Je vous avertis !

\- Il nous a avertis ! Merlin ! rit Ron.

\- Maman en entendra parler ! déclara Fred en tirant les mots de la bouche de son frère.

\- Mais... Arrêtez ! piailla l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef.

Un même éclat de rire s'empara des deux plaisantins. La voix aiguë de leur frère ne lui servait absolument à rien à part paraître totalement ridicule. Et quant à songer qu'il croyait qu'on lui obéirait mieux s'il employait ce ton... Cela rendait tout ceci bien plus savoureux. L'amusement demeura un moment, jusqu'à ce que Charlie reparaisse d'une des pièces servant de chambre à coucher.

\- Charlie ! Dis-leur qu'ils sont ridicules ! exigea Percy.

Le dragonologue releva la tête de la carte parcheminée qu'il était en train d'inspecter en long, large et travers depuis leur arrivée dans le refuge de l'Est. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incrédule.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça, le détrompa-t-il.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne suis pas Maman, Percy.

Un nouveau fou rire souleva les troupes rousses rassemblées dans les assises dépareillées. Franchement vexé, le jeune homme précieux croisa vivement les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine, les mains bien enfournées sous ses aisselles, puis, il releva le menton bien trop haut comme si sa fierté ne venait pas juste d'être traînée dans la boue de pair avec son ego surdimensionné. Le divertissement était tel que Ron et Fred se roulaient presque sur les canapés en se tordant de rire. Devant leur bonheur apparent, Charlie esquissa un sourire discret. Néanmoins, estimant le calme de rigueur avant l'achèvement de leur mission, il décida de hausser la voix.

\- Eh ! Méfiez-vous ! Je ne suis pas Maman, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas tomber aussi !

Les deux garçons rieurs s'immobilisèrent d'un coup. Leurs bouches se tordirent en grimaces inélégantes, concentrées à retenir leurs gloussements de liesse. Percy les jaugea méchamment et hocha la tête avec un rictus mauvais sur les traits. Il félicitait le geste de Charlie de son ego profondément blessé mais se détourna rapidement, l'air de rien, quand celui-ci s'intéressa à lui après avoir remarqué l'air lassé de Ginny. Laissant la marmaille à son nouveau calme, le dragonologue alla s'installer près de la porte blindée de l'entrée, dos contre le mur pour recueillir autant de lumière que possible venant de l'extérieur. Les tempêtes comme celles-là étaient handicapantes pour la progression des troupes comme eux, mais elles duraient rarement plus d'une journée. Ce qui n'était pas non plus pour le rassurer étant donné qu'ils devaient impérativement être de retour à la maison, dans le village sorcier en bas de la montagne, pour dîner avec les parents et reparaître aux yeux de ses collègues pour que rien de tout ce fatras impossible ne soit mis à jour. Cela semblait compromis, mais si Charlie avait bien appris une chose de ses quatre dernières années passées dans les Carpates, c'était que la nature pouvait toujours les surprendre.

Un nouveau moment d'agitation perça sa bulle de concentration. Encore une fois, Ron et Fred s'amusaient à éreinter l'attitude déconcertante de Percy qui démarrait au quart de tour sans jamais réussir à les faire cesser leur petit jeu de gamins. Charlie replia la carte un instant et observa la scène avec toute la quiétude du grand frère éloigné des querelles quotidiennes dans son monde quotidien d'adultes. Cela ressemblait énormément au Terrier. Mais, au fond, l'homme roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en remarquant la cruelle absence de Georges dans cette dynamique de fratrie gentillette. La répartie de Fred n'égalait même pas la cheville de son meilleur niveau quand son double parfait n'était pas aux alentours pour le soutenir.

La plaisanterie se rapprochait dangereusement des limites autorisées et Charlie haussa à nouveau le ton.

\- Eh ! Vous voulez vraiment que ça tombe ? Je n'en ai pas, mais je peux faire apparaître des aiguilles à tricot ! Faites attention !

Fred et Ron échangèrent un regard agrandi de surprise. Ils n'étaient même pas proches de ressentir de la frayeur, mais, mine de rien, l'ultime avertissement de Charlie les força à la discipline. Le sourire de Ginny fut grand alors que la dernière réplique de cet échange mouvementé et bon enfant.

\- Tu vois, Percy. C'est comme ça qu'on se fait obéir.

Les bras de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef faillirent tomber aussi bas que sa mâchoire ébahie par l'audace de sa petite sœur. Un nouvel éclat de rire roula parmi les membres de la famille. Même Charlie se laissa discrètement aller à l'amusement pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que ses pensées ne le rattrapent. Pourvu que Georges soit au chaud lui aussi.

* * *

 **U** ne tape délicate sur l'épaule tira Ginny de sa léthargie. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir sombré dans ce refuge rudimentaire de dragonologue et encore moins s'être blottie contre Fred dans le processus. Pourtant, ce fut ainsi que la jeune sorcière se réveilla, enfouie sous le plaid rouge et pelucheux, près de l'âtre tiède et du corps longiligne du dernier jumeau présent dans leur équipe de recherche. On aurait dit que son sommeil ne l'avait pas entièrement coupée du monde environnant car elle aurait pu jurer en avoir perçu les sons et les mouvements pendant un bon moment avant de reprendre connaissance à cette heure et de réaliser difficilement qu'un laps de temps de sa vie venait de s'écouler dans le noir le plus total.

Heureusement, la lumière brillante et bien claire était là pour l'accueillir. Loin d'être violente, elle pénétrait par les carreaux graisseux de poussière pour venir les bercer doucement de son éclat discret.

La jeune sorcière se redressa et acquiesça quand Charlie lui demanda s'il pouvait aller réveiller les autres sans qu'elle risque de se rendormir. Chacun leur tour, Ron, Fred et Percy furent repris au repos qui avait suivi les rires moqueurs de leurs joutes verbales. Sitôt requinqué de ses pleins moyens, l'unique jumeau se leva prestement pour accourir à la fenêtre du refuge.

La tempête était finie et malgré le bon mètre que le manteau neigeux devait avoir gagné après son passage, plus rien ne pouvait témoigner de l'existence d'une perturbation climatique quelle qu'elle fusse sur ces hauteurs roumaines. Le ciel était à nouveau dégagé derrière les nuages parfaitement blancs et vaporeux, bien loin de vouloir déverser une nouvelle rasade sur leurs têtes. Loin à l'horizon, rasant les pointes des arbres vivaces aux épines vertes, une obscurité annonçait déjà l'arrivée de la nuit. Des lignes oranges-rosées reflétaient quant à elle le coucher du soleil en train de prendre place de l'autre côté, à l'Ouest.

Fred sembla respirer un peu mieux. L'idée qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir transplaner dans l'un de ces villages en direction du point cardinal Nord le soulageait profondément. Georges était encore là, quelque part, avec sa débrouillardise légendaire et il saurait le trouver. Il le sentait.

Les bottes furent rechaussées et les corps de nouveau emmitouflés sous les couches de vêtements rembourrés. Et qu'importe si le froid les saisiraient avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant après cette tempête et une atmosphère qui ne se réchaufferait pas d'une once avec l'arrivée de la nuit qu'importe également s'ils devraient aller jusqu'à nager dans la neige et boire la tasse de glace en infligeant une douleur monstrueuse à leurs dents : les Weasley ne renonçaient pas pour un membre de la famille. Et qu'il s'agisse d'aider Charlie à nettoyer le bazar ou de retrouver Georges, c'était une affaire de famille.

Le dragonologue roumain avait déniché une merveille dans les recoins de ce chalet abandonné : des cartes de la région, un peu anciennes certes, mais toujours utilisables. Il n'y figurait pas que la Réserve mais également les villages, massifs et lacs naturels alentours qui leurs serviraient de points de repérage dans l'espace. Ses trouvailles sous le bras, et les poignes des membres de sa famille sur son long manteau en cuir de dragon, Charlie rassembla ses forces de sorcier et fit transplaner sa famille une ultime fois en direction d'un village semi-sorcier voisin en espérant trouver un début de piste sur l'un de leurs trois disparus.

Un sol se matérialisa de nouveau sous les pieds des membres de l'expédition rousse. Sa consistance, bien plus solide que les dunes de poudreuses qu'ils escaladaient depuis des lustres, leur fit presque mal. Percy mastiqua dans le vide et ferma brusquement les yeux en sentant ses tympans craquer violemment. Ils ne se trouvaient plus à la même altitude. On n'était pas encore au niveau du village sorcier où habitait Charlie, mais à un palier légèrement supérieur. Le changement par rapport au chalet d'altitude de la Réserve donnait un peu le tournis. Des flashs temporaires les désorientaient.

À peine atteint par ces effets secondaires grâce à la force de l'habitude, Charlie observait déjà les deux boussoles. Les flèches rouges lui indiquaient la droite, un chemin qui les détournerait clairement du village semi-sorcier devant eux. Par chance, encore une fois, elles ne semblaient pas indiquer l'exacte même direction, mais différer légèrement. Dopey et Norberta auraient trouvé refuge au même endroit après avoir fui la Réserve ? Charlie semblait embêté par ce constat bien qu'il soit loin d'être irréaliste. Malgré le tempérament habituellement ermite des autres dragons, Dopey n'aimait pas la solitude. C'était d'ailleurs une des caractéristiques de sa personnalité qui lui valait bon nombre de roustes en bonne et due forme. Il s'imposait trop souvent auprès des autres dragons. Mais de là à suivre Norberta à la trace... Le dragonologue roumain éprouvait quelques réticences.

Voyant que sa famille ne parviendrait pas à suivre son rythme dans l'immédiat. Aussi, leur confia-t-il une des cartes représentant la région.

\- Je vais au village mener ma petite enquête, expliqua-t-il. Je connais un vieil homme qu'on appelle en dernier recours pour soigner des gens ou autre...

\- C'est un sorcier ?

\- Oui. Il aura peut-être vu quelque chose. Sinon, on reprendra les recherches par là-bas. Vous ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Charlie s'élança à toutes jambes vers le village se situant à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Par Merlin, si on ne lui remettait pas de médaille après tout cela, il n'y comprenait rien !

Son intense entraînement physique de dragonologue lui permit de déboucher rapidement dans le minuscule bourg un peu paysan. Il trottina dans les rues désertes où quelques rares personnes posèrent sur lui des regards curieux et méfiants. Ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Ou, si, en fait, juste de vue. Régulièrement, l'homme roux venait rendre visite au doyen de cette communauté isolée : un vieux sorcier susceptible de lui fournir des informations précieuses. S'il était respecté dans son village, le sage inspirait également un certain respect teinté de frayeur. En effet, tout ce qu'il réalisait relevait du miracle aux yeux des moldus. Aussi, il était ironiquement qualifié de magique et toute personne proche de lui écopait obligatoirement du même statut.

Bientôt, Charlie aperçut une bicoque biscornue, semblable aux ridicules bâtisses de son propre village. Aucun mur n'avait la même longueur qu'un autre, conférant une drôle d'impression de construit à la va-vite. Le toit était reposé sur le dessus comme un couvercle prêt à s'envoler à la première rafale un peu trop violente. Et le décompte des jours et fissures dans l'ensemble de la charpente appartenait à des puissances mathématiciennes supérieures. Pourtant, cette maison était là depuis toujours à en croire les contes de bonne femme de Roumanie. Elle était même celle qui résistait le mieux à la tourmente. Le dragonologue roumain s'était toujours demandé comment un tel prodige était possible. On aurait pu lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas vu la tronche de sa propre maison en comparaison. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne venait pas chercher de réponse dans ce genre là.

Charlie frappa trois coups à la porte. Après quelques rumeurs de remue-ménage à peine perceptible, le battant fut ouvert. Le vieil homme qui se tenait derrière ne sembla même pas surpris de le voir sur son pas de porte, comme s'il savait que ce jeune homme allait venir lui rendre visite incessamment sous peu.

Le dragonologue salua cordialement l'ancien mais ne pénétra pas pour autant dans l'enceinte de la bicoque. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le regard un peu globuleux du vieil homme se reposa sur sa stature finement musclée après avoir scruté la rue à la recherche de curieux importuns.

\- Tes dragons ont fait peur à des touristes moldus, le réprimanda-t-il.

\- Vous les avez vus ?

\- Pas personnellement. Mais ces moldus on cru attraper la berlue devant une bête géante et volante. Ils disaient que ça faisait au moins dix mètres d'envergure. Un peu grand pour un oiseau, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Vous savez où ils l'ont vu, cet... oiseau ?

\- Au grand lac.

L'homme roux hocha rapidement la tête. Le plus poliment possible, il recula dans la rue et reprit sa course dans l'autre sens. Il en avait le cœur net désormais, les boussoles étaient loin d'être défectueuses et indiquaient bel et bien la position de Norberta et de Dopey. Ne restait plus qu'à les attraper et au moins un de leurs problèmes serait résolu et derrière eux ! À condition de savoir comment les attraper... Mais, chaque chose en son temps.

Sa famille, assise sur les paquetages au bord du chemin enneigé, se redressa immédiatement en le voyant arriver de loin. Chaque membre sauta sur ses jambes, prêt à suivre ses directives et avide d'entendre les nouvelles qu'ils devinaient bonnes au vu du rayonnement qui ravivait ses joues rosées.

\- Ils sont au grand lac !

Le dragonologue ne laissa pas une seule question franchir les lèvres de ses frères et sœur et désigna du menton de nouvelles montagnes dans leur dos. Elles formaient une espèce de cratère sorti de terre, rond et haut de plusieurs centaines de mètres. De là où ils se trouvaient, pourtant, les parois n'atteignaient même pas la taille d'un ongle. Ron faillit se rasseoir immédiatement sur le sol gelé.

\- Ah ! Non ! Pas encore de la marche !

\- De quoi tu te plains ? rit Ginny. Hermione ne pourra plus dire que tu manques de forme, comme ça !

Un court instant, le sorcier de Gryffondor sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité. Puis, son tempérament reprit le dessus sans aucune nuance.

\- Non ! Je ne sens plus mes jambes ! J'en ai assez ! Sérieusement, Charlie ! Tu ne peux pas nous y faire transplaner dans ce lac ?

\- Dans le lac ? sourit le dragonologue. Si tu veux, mais, tu sais, l'eau est plutôt froide en cette saison... Tu gèleras en moins d'une minute.

Ginny éclata de rire. Percy l'imita de bon cœur. Il ne se privait pas de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son moqueur de petit frère. De mauvaise foi, Ron grommela entre ses dents et attrapa son paquetage d'un mouvement d'humeur. Il commença à enjamber les murets de neige déblayée et à traîner son sac à sa suite, vers les murailles grises arrondies dans le lointain. Les quatre roux restés en arrière le rattrapèrent avec empressement. Transplaner devenait une habitude lassante et nauséeuse, mais cela restait encore le moyen le plus rapide pour eux de se déplacer dans ce pays au immensités incroyables. Et un gain de temps dans leur situation n'était pas un apport non négligeable. Bientôt, les cinq têtes rousses disparurent de la lande gelée, en laissant derrière eux un chemin de poussière argentée mélangée à la fine poudreuse.

Malgré ses protestations, Ron avait bien dû se résigner à marcher sur près d'un kilomètre. Charlie n'avait pas été en mesure de les faire atterrir à la lisière du grand lac caché entre les montagnes arrondies. Ou, en fait, il avait préféré ne pas trop s'approcher de la zone. L'écho du transport magique était tel que la résonance aurait été beaucoup trop puissante dans cet espace encerclé de sommets capables de le répercuter en milliards d'exemplaires. En arrivant trop près, ils risquaient de se faire repérer par une éventuelle présence autour du lac, et spécialement, par les dragons qui semblaient s'y être réfugiés. Or, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre leur trace une nouvelle fois.

Aussi, l'expédition des Weasley avait fini par se dénicher une nouvelle cachette derrière quelques buissons vivaces qui déversaient leurs épines piquantes sur leurs vêtements chauds. Ils étaient un peu dégarnis mais suffisamment étoffés pour les protéger des regards.

Après quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse sans rien trouver de significatif, le dragonologue roumain récupéra la boussole de Norberta en prenant d'infinies précautions. Tout en gardant un œil sur le paysage et la surface du lac vert-d'eau blanchi par la glace, l'homme roux s'assura de la concordance des éléments sur la boussole. Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient aventurés près de Dopey ce matin, la flèche rouge de Norberta tremblait d'excitation en ressentant visiblement sa présence, toute proche. Charlie n'eut pas le temps de la remarquer que Ron pointait déjà du doigt cet immense rocher brun grêlé soulevant son flanc selon une respiration profonde et régulière.

Le second fils des Weasley rangea la boussole dorée aux reflets verdâtres dans sa poche de manteau sans quitter l'animal des yeux. Ironiquement, il avait presque du mal à réaliser que la traque se finissait, que cette dragonesse lunatique et fuyarde se trouvait enfin à portée de main. La première partie de la chasse à la dragonesse s'achevait et ce n'avait pas été une mince affaire, pourtant, restait l'ultime étape mais non des moindres puisqu'elle se révélait être la plus épineuse de toutes. Tout simplement, parce qu'elle nécessitait de savoir comment attraper un tel animal furieux, sans le blesser davantage, et le ramener au sein de la Réserve, ni vu ni connu...

Aussi était-ce probablement une bonne chose que la dragonesse soit endormie, couchée sur le flanc. Elle devait être épuisée par sa journée pleine de rebondissements, à leur instar en fait, et récupérait d'un sommeil profond. Son museau luisait toujours de sang un peu séché en croûtes brunies par l'air glacial. Cependant, la blessure ne semblait pas la déranger au point de la réveiller de son inconscience. Encore une fois, Charlie ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne chose. Tant que Norberta dormait, ils avaient le temps de trouver un moyen de la ramener sans trop d'encombres.

Un bruissement de branches s'éleva de derrière leur cachette et une tête rousse se fraya un chemin jusqu'à leur cachette. Percy revenait d'un peu plus loin, baguette à la main.

Tout le périmètre est sous protection magique et répulsion contre les moldus, déclara-t-il. Personne ne peut venir nous déranger, je m'en porte garant.

\- Merci, Percy.

Ginny sourit à son grand frère avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage magnifique s'étendant devant elle. La Roumanie recelait un nombre incroyable de merveilles naturelles qui ne cessaient de la rendre béate d'admiration silencieuse. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un cliquetis persistant irritait ses tympans. Quittant la contemplation du grand lac, elle s'intéressa de plus près au manteau du dragonologue. Le bruit en provenait, régulier et intriguant. La jeune sorcière se rapprocha de lui et plongea sa main dans la poche concernée. Elle en ressortit la boussole de Dopey, un peu amochée par les événements de la matinée. L'aiguille rouge tournait à la manière d'une hélice furieuse sur sa cheville de fixation, provoquant ce cliquetis incessant. Sans le couvercle en verre rayé, l'ensemble se serait très probablement envolé. Au lieu de cela, ce fut le regard couleur olive de la jeune sorcière qui s'envola à la conquête du paysage environnant. Son souffle se bloqua soudainement dans sa trachée.

De l'autre côté du lac, sur une sorte de petite falaise ridicule, une minuscule lumière blanche1 dansait en motifs d'arabesques. D'abord, la rousse avait cru tenir la raison pour laquelle la boussole dans sa main s'agitait comme une possédée. Cependant, seule celle de Dopey était atteinte par le phénomène qui épargnait celle de Norberta. Aussi, Ginny voulut y regarder de plus près.

\- Charlie, passe-moi les Multiplettes.

Le dragonologue s'exécuta en s'intriguant de cette demande. Il suivit la direction que sa jeune sœur donna aux jumelles sorcières et comprit instantanément en remarquant le sourire de joie intense qui prenait place sur ses traits. De l'autre côté du lac, également dissimulé dans les fourrés, une silhouette bien familière contrôlait les mouvements de ce feu-follet _Lumos_ et tentait, par son biais, d'attirer leur attention. Georges semblait les avoir repérés depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- C'est Georges, murmura-t-elle excitée.

Un soupir de soulagement comme il n'en avait jamais expiré de toute sa vie sortit des lèvres de Charlie. Fred, lui, serrait victorieusement son poing droit en contenant les réactions que sa liesse soufflait dans ses membres extatiques. Le dragonologue roumain sentait une drôle de fatigue l'envahir : une de ses inquiétudes venait de disparaître, lui laissant à la place ce sentiment d'absence de consistance musculaire. Pourtant, sa main fusa tout à coup et agrippa le bras de Fred pour le forcer à s'accroupir de nouveau derrière les fourrés. L'apparition de son double parfait lui avait fait oublier la présence des dragons dans le secteur.

\- Attendez, chuchota Ginny. Il me fait des signes.

En effet, Georges s'agitait en répétant les mêmes gestes dirigés vers le ciel. La jeune sorcière écarta quelques branchages du champ de vision de ses Multiplettes puis les dirigea vers les nuées. Elle sursauta légèrement en discernant une ombre noire et menaçante planant en un vol circulaire au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un animal suivait la courbe des montagnes entourant le grand lac à une hauteur suffisante pour ne pas être remarqué au premier abord et ne nécessitant pas, pour lui, de battre régulièrement des ailes. En bref, en évitant tout ce qui pouvait réveiller Norberta.

Charlie changea de position à son tour et scella ses pupilles à ce dragon volant qui, effectivement, depuis le lointain, devait prendre des airs d'un aigle géant. Seuls des esprits très imaginatifs et superstitieux pouvaient y voir un animal mythique. Lorsque la fratrie voulut demander la signification de tout ceci à Georges, ce dernier avait disparu des fourrés de l'autre côté du lac. Une certaine panique saisit les tripes de chacun, mais la raison rattrapa rapidement la majorité des membres de la fratrie, Fred exclu, et les préoccupations se reportèrent sur le problème « dragons ». Si Georges avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'ici indemne, le jeune homme serait également capable de survivre ici, qu'importe ce qu'il était parti faire derrière ces fourrés. Ron fut le premier à lancer les conjectures de plan :

\- Quel est le plan ?

\- Je veux être honnête avec vous, vraiment, répondit le dragonologue roumain. Mais je ne crois pas que ça sera très encourageant...

\- Pourquoi ?

Après quelques grimaces comiques, Charlie avoua enfin le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je n'ai pas de plan.

\- Comm... Et comment on est censés attraper deux dragons si même toi tu n'as aucun plan ?!

\- Oui, et bien, c'est inédit ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir de protocole tout prêt en cas de fuite de dragon. Ce n'était pas envisageable jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

\- Sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Non. Mais pourquoi est-ce aussi incroyable ?!

\- C'est juste que... Vous préparez absolument tout. Sauf ça, rit-elle.

\- Parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Mais ç'a toujours été une possibilité, non ?

\- Oui, j'imagine... Mais... Bon, d'accord ! capitula Charlie. Je soumettrai un protocole en cas d'évasion de dragon de la Réserve. À la seule condition qu'on s'en sorte avec ça.

Ginny acquiesça, satisfaite.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a une bonne idée ? murmura Charlie.

De nouveaux craquements de branches retentirent autour de la fine équipe. Soudain, une tignasse rousse sans dessus-dessous apparut au milieu de la végétation dégarnie.

\- Alors, comment comptes-tu attraper la bête, Charlie ?

Fred se redressa et se précipita pour entourer son double parfait de ses bras. Ginny détourna le regard par souci de respect et crut même percevoir un « _Me revoilà_ » tomber des lèvres de Georges. Les jumeaux enfin réunis reprirent leur place dans les fourrés vivaces.

\- Comment as-tu atterri ici ? demanda Fred.

\- Longue histoire. Je te la raconterai plus tard.

Fred acquiesça avec joie. Georges haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité tant les pupilles de sa famille l'accrochaient avec curiosité. Il écarta les mains.

\- Bon, quelqu'un répond à ma question ?

\- On espérait justement que tu en aies une bonne. D'idée, précisa Percy.

\- J'en ai une, confirma Georges. J'attendais justement votre arrivée, j'ai besoin de quelques soldats de plus.

Charlie tendit l'oreille. D'un signe discret, il encouragea son cadet à poursuivre.

\- Tu vois les distributeurs de marrons braisés sur le Chemin de Traverse ? commença le jumeau.

\- Ceux avec un dragon miniaturisé ? devina Ron. Oh ! C'est brillant !

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut miniaturiser un monstre pareil ? s'interrogea Ginny.

\- Il faudrait s'y mettre à plusieurs pour jeter le sort du _Reducto._ Mais ça pourrait bien fonctionner, confirma Percy.

Un regard entendu passa entre les quatre plus jeunes de la fratrie Weasley : Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny. Grâce aux classes que leur dispensait Harry dans la Salle sur Demande pour remplacer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient acquis une bonne maîtrise de différents sortilèges, y compris celui du _Reducto._ Il suffisait de savoir bien doser la puissance d'exécution, même si, au fond, aucun d'eux ne croyait vraiment qu'ils pourraient réduire un morceau de cette taille en cendres.

\- Mais ça ne résout pas tout, objecta Charlie. Même miniaturisée, Norberta pourra toujours se sauver. Surtout si on n'agit pas rapidement.

L'expression enjouée de Georges se fana en une seconde et dessina des prémices de colère sur le visage de son double parfait. Heureusement, Charlie n'avait pas terminé.

\- Du coup, je vous laisse le soin de lancer le sortilège. Percy et moi, on se charge de l'immobiliser le temps de l'exécution. Je l'attraperai.

\- Tu vas l'immobiliser avec un sort de cordes ? devina l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Tu peux m'aider avec ça ?

Le jeune homme précieux hocha la tête et, comme pour signifier son accord, agita discrètement sa baguette.

\- Bien, Percy et moi, on garde vos arrières. Vous lancez le Reducto à mon signal. Ensuite, on se charge de Dopey : il sera plus facile à attraper. Et là on pourra enfin rentrer à la maison. Et il faudra faire vite, l'heure tourne, les parents et Bill seront bientôt là et ils ne doivent se rendre compte de rien ! Surtout que je ne me pense pas en mesure de transplaner dans de bonnes conditions avec deux dragons à garder fermement sous contrôle...

\- Je me charge de Dopey, intervint Georges. Tu n'auras que Norberta à ta charge.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous verrez, continua Georges. Je pense même que je peux vous assurer le retour à la maison.

Malgré l'ébahissement de ses pairs, l'accord fut rapidement donné et, en quelques mouvements, la fine équipe fut en place autour de la dragonesse somnolente. Les derniers préparatifs réalisés, Charlie leva sa baguette, suivi par Percy auquel il adressa un conseil de dernière minute.

\- Accroche-toi bien, elle ne va pas aimer ça. Si tu sens que ta baguette t'échappe, coupe la corde d'un mouvement sec et crées en une autre pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle. Compris ?

\- Bien reçu !

\- Alors, on y va.

Aussitôt, deux cordes magiques vinrent s'enrouler autour de la dragonesse. Le réveil fut brutal. Un rugissement de bête sauvage fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds et envoya des vibrations déplaisantes jusque dans le haut de leurs épaules. L'animal se relevait, comme à peine entravé, et Percy cherchait déjà à planter ses pointes de pieds dans le sol. Le gel l'en empêchait, rendait la surface aussi dure que du béton moldu. Ses maintiens glissaient déjà et ses coups d'œil vers Charlie s'intensifiaient par peur de manquer un quelconque signe ou ordre qui aurait pu franchir ses lèvres dans le vacarme environnant. Il fit bien.

\- À terre ! Hurla le dragonologue.

Sans réfléchir, Percy coupa la corde et se jeta à plat ventre dans la poussière. Juste à temps, la longue queue de Norberta, surmontée de petites crêtes pointues, venait d'effectuer un superbe swing juste à l'endroit où il se tenait debout quelques secondes plus tôt. Charlie, lui, eut plus de choix et réalisa un superbe saut en hauteur pour éviter l'assaut. Deux nouvelles cordes sortirent des baguettes des frères, récupérant une meilleure emprise sur l'animal qui, déséquilibré par leur influence, coucha une patte. Percy fit quelques pas en arrière et demeura bien ancré dans ses appuis. Comprenant que leur opération de contrôle fonctionnait à merveille, Charlie lança le signal à l'équipe suivante.

\- Maintenant !

Quatre têtes rousses émergèrent des fourrés en un bond magistral. Le même nombre d'éclairs bleus jaillirent de leurs baguettes et n'en formèrent plus qu'un seul beaucoup plus large en venant frapper la féroce dragonesse. Sa stature se consuma en une forme lumineuse éblouissante se débattant en tous sens contre ses liens. Néanmoins, l'équipe « Reducto » maintint son effort jusqu'au bout et, bientôt, la pression sur les cordes de Percy et du dragonologue roumain finit par diminuer.

Tout à coup, Charlie relâcha toute son emprise et se précipita à la rencontre de l'écran de poussière soulevé dans le processus. Surprise par son geste de brave, sa famille ne broncha pas d'un cil et attendit sagement qu'une majorité du brouillard se fusse évaporée. Là, ils découvrirent leur aîné, à plat-ventre sur la terre gelée, une bête furieuse de la taille d'un gros rat coincée entre ses mains. Quelques traits de fumée accompagnés de flammèches s'évacuaient de la gueule acérée qui aurait bien pu sectionner un doigt d'un simple resserrement de mâchoire. Le dragonologue roumain se releva prudemment, sans jamais cesser de raffermir sa prise sur l'animal. Dans son dos, Percy effectuait un travail compliqué impliquant mouvements de poignet et incantations. À peine une minute plus tard, ce fut fier comme un paon qu'il présenta une cage de transport en métal à son aîné qui accepta volontiers d'enfermer provisoirement la dragonesse en son sein.

Les membres de l'expédition Weasley se félicitèrent bruyamment pour leur exploit ne remarquant même pas que Georges s'éloignait quelque peu de la fête. Ils furent bientôt rappelés à la réalité devant l'expression estomaquée de Charlie.

Au bord du lac, Dopey venait de se poser calmement. Georges s'approchait doucement et s'arrêta à seulement quelques pas de lui. Là, reproduisant les mêmes gestes que face à un hippogriffe, le jeune homme s'inclina très respectueusement. Le petit suédois à museau court lui rendit volontiers son salut avec une élégance incroyable, puis, appuya volontiers sa grosse tête sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami roux. Celui-ci souffla de rire au geste du dragon et se tourna vers sa famille.

\- Je vous ramène ? proposa-t-il. Ce petit est plus costaud qu'il n'y paraît. Je suis sûr qu'il peut nous ramener dans la Réserve en un rien de temps.

Fred fut pris d'un rire de joie et vint en taper cinq à son double parfait.

\- J'en étais sûr ! J'étais sûr que tu étais parti à dos de dragon ! s'exclama-t-il en révélant enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire à Charlie plus tôt.

\- Eh ! Je suis un des jumeaux Weasley ou pas ?!

\- Pour sûr que tu l'es !

\- Georges ?

Les deux frères siamois se séparèrent. La cage coincée entre sa poitrine et un de ses bras, Charlie entoura son plus jeune frère de son bras libre et le serra contre lui. Le jeune homme se débattit un instant avant d'accepter son sort en serrant les dents. Le dragonologue le relâcha rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas très familiers avec ces effusions tactiles, mais le moment s'y prêtait tant après avoir craint que le pire ne fusse arrivé. Le soulagement les poussait aux actes les plus sincères.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Charlie.

\- Oublie ! s'exclama Georges. Je suis monté à dos de dragon ! Tu peux bien me dire tout ce que tu veux de méchant, j'ai une bonne avance pour ne pas t'en vouloir !

Fred sourit. Il savait ce que son double était en train de faire. Comme à chaque fois que le sujet le dérangeait, Georges singeait et prenait l'attitude d'un gosse qui ne mesurait pas bien les réalités à comparer un vol de dragon à des excuses sincères. Mais, mine de rien, l'œil de son double s'était fait un peu plus brillant alors que le dragonologue roumain lui demandait de le pardonner pour l'avoir jugé sur un moment de colère. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'il ne se priva pas de sa petite revanche, en grimpant en premier sur Dopey, près de sa tête, là où il pouvait diriger le petit suédois à museau court sur le chemin qui les ramènerait à la Réserve de Roumanie nichée dans les montagnes.

* * *

 **\- V** ite !

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà arrivés ?!

\- C'est certain ! Un de mes collègues est allé les récupérer au Portoloin !

\- Avancez au lieu de parler !

\- On ne leur dit pas, hein ? Tout ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Non ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?

\- Une chance qu'on ait réussi à soigner Norberta à temps !

\- Paroles ! Paroles ! Paroles ! Avancez !

\- Eh ! Je la vois ! La Taverne, Charlie !

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont...

\- Oui, je vois les valises de Maman d'ici !

\- Zut !

Crapahutant à toute bringue entre les passages étroits du village sorcier dépendant de la Réserve de dragons de Roumanie, une drôle d'équipe faisait se retourner les badauds sur son passage. Leurs bottes foulaient la neige en la faisant décoller en nouvelle tempête sur les vêtements de la tête rousse qui les suivait. Certains d'entre eux, comme Percy ou Ron, ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des bâtons noircis d'humidité et prêts à se geler dès que leurs mouvements énergiques prendraient fin. Ils avaient dévalé tout le chemin incartable à toute vitesse, certains glissants et roulants comme luges et boulets plutôt que courant dans le tapis neigeux. Malgré tout cela, ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de rattraper leur retard et débarquaient à la porte de la Taverne avec quelques minutes de décalage par rapport à leurs parents et à Bill, arrivés par Portoloin en début de soirée.

Devant la porte fatidique, le dragonologue fit signe à tout le monde de se poser une minute et de reprendre son souffle. Ils ne devaient pas donner l'impression d'avoir couru comme si leur vie en dépendait mais de revenir d'une expédition gentillette où aucun dragon ne s'était échappé et aucun voyage extraordinaire n'avait été nécessaire.

\- Bon, on est bien d'accord, murmura-t-il. On ne raconte rien de tout ça.

Les têtes acquiescèrent fortement.

\- Mais... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous raconter mon histoire, se lamenta Georges.

\- Demain, on trouvera bien un moment. Maintenant, il faut donner le change aux parents et à Bill.

Sans plus attendre, le dragonologue roumain ouvrit la porte de l'enseigne et y pénétra avec ses frères et sœur. Un brouhaha modéré habitait les lieux et une chaleur à crever les entoura immédiatement. Et elle ne fut pas la seule d'ailleurs...

Envoyant balader chaises, tables et serveurs sur son passage, la matrone des Weasley se précipita sur son second fils en émettant de petits cris d'adoration. Elle l'enserra de ses bras potelés et l'obligea à baisser sa tête vers elle pour pouvoir lui coller un bécot claquant sur sa peau rougie par le froid.

\- Mon grand garçon ! Mon grand garçon !

\- Molly, soupira Arthur en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme adorée. Ça va les enfants ? Alors vous avez apprécié votre première journée avec Charlie ?

\- Oui, c'était... intéressant, hésita Ron.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises, j'espère ? s'enquit encore le père.

Les regards de la fratrie rousse se rencontrèrent pendant une minute, puis, un fou rire les terrassa sans aucune mesure.

\- On a été sages comme des images ! annonça Fred.

\- Oui, demande à Charlie, Maman ! rajouta Georges.

\- Mais racontez-nous ! les supplia leur mère en les ramenant à la table qui leur avait été attribuée dans la Taverne.

Charlie demeura un peu en arrière. Au bar, son collègue russe à la barbe noire le regardait intensément. Il s'approcha de lui dans l'intention de le saluer une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci l'arrêta immédiatement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alo _r_ s ? Pas t _r_ op du _r r_ att _r_ aper No _r_ be _r_ ta ?

\- Que...

\- On m'la fait pas à moi.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Bah ! Pas g _r_ ave ! A _rr_ ivé à tout le monde ici. Peut pas oublier le p _r_ emier d _r_ agon qu'on _r_ att _r_ ape. Toi admi _r_ able, Cha _r_ lie ! Toi bon d _r_ agonologue !

\- Merci.

\- Et toi, me rendre carte refuge Est.

Le jeune homme eut un souffle amusé et tendit le parchemin à son collègue après l'avoir retiré de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Une fois remis en main propre, son collègue russe descendit de son tabouret et le salua de son couvre-chef rembourré.

\- Bonsoi _r_.

\- Bonsoir.

La clochette de la Taverne tinta et Charlie souffla un bon coup. Finalement, il alla rejoindre sa famille déjà attablée. Georges était apparemment en plein milieu d'un discours passionné. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le second fils des Weasley s'empressa de prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Ah ! Charlie ! Georges était en train de nous raconter cette superbe histoire sorcière de Roumanie ! C'est fantastique !

\- Une histoire de la Roumanie ? s'étonna Charlie.

\- Oui, tu sais, le conte du sorcier dragonologue, sourit Georges.

\- Raconte-la nous encore, Charlie ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Oh ! Mais Georges la raconte tellement mieux que moi !

\- Bon, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois !

Sous les rires de sa famille, Georges se racla exagérément la gorge et se prépara à donner vie à ce conte dont Charlie n'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Il était une fois, un jeune garçon qui avait soif d'aventures. Son monde était un de magie où tout devenait possible d'un simple coup de baguette, des armes très puissantes. Bien évidemment, il en possédait une lui-même, car, ce garçon n'était pas un comme les autres. Il était farceur, rêveur et imaginatif, et sa baguette magique était l'outil idéal pour lui permettre de concrétiser ses espérances les plus folles. Mais il était sur le point de découvrir que sa plus terrible qualité ne résidait pas dans sa magie, mais bel et bien dans son esprit.

Ce faisant, Georges posa un doigt contre sa tempe et apprécia son effet parmi les membres attablés.

\- Son monde était peuplé de créatures fantastiques de toutes sortes. Mais, parmi elles, le jeune garçon se fascinait infiniment pour un animal ailé et de grande envergure, connu par-delà le monde pour sa prestance et sa férocité : les dragons.

"Une connaissance du jeune garçon raconta à ce dernier que, dans des contrées très reculées toujours couvertes de neige en hiver, à l'Est du monde, il existait une concentration incroyable de ces créatures. Enchanté par le récit de son ami, le garçon ne tarda pas à boucler ses valises et à se rendre dans ce pays fantastique où il pourrait alors assouvir sa soif de découvertes au sujet des dragons.

"Le village dans lequel il fut accueilli était très chaleureux et peuplé de plus de merveilles qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne put cependant atteindre l'émotion qu'il ressentit dans son petit corps d'enfant en entendant les rumeurs d'un combat derrière un pic de montagne. Il s'empressa de contourner la roche mais y resta tout de même bien caché car les deux animaux ailés qui se livraient bataille n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Pourtant, l'un des deux dragons attira son attention. Il était nettement plus gringalet que son agresseur à pointes qui le corrigeait sévèrement. Révolté par cette injustice, le jeune garçon ne put faire autrement que de s'interposer entre les deux bêtes.

Un souffle impressionné parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Heureusement, le garçon était malin et il avait amené avec lui des inventions de son pays. En effet, il eut la bonne idée de lancer une boule explosive qui répandit des étincelles dans l'atmosphère. Seulement, le jeune garçon avait été trop orgueilleux. Effrayé par l'immensité de cette attaque inconnue, le plus féroce des dragons prit son envol en déversant derrière lui une coulée de sang, car son adversaire, bien que moins fort que lui, l'avait franchement amoché au museau.

"Celui-ci, si heureux d'avoir été sauvé d'un destin funeste, s'approcha doucement du petit garçon. Là, lui offrant toute sa reconnaissance, il s'inclina en aplatissant magistralement ses ailes contre le sol enneigé. Le garçon ne savait que faire, mais, connaissant bien la tradition d'une autre créature à tête d'oiseau vivant dans son pays2, il rendit le salut à l'animal et s'en fit un ami instantanément. Attentionné, le garçonnet décida de soigner son nouveau compagnon et utilisa un peu de neige pour nettoyer ses blessures ouvertes et sanguinolentes. Le froid les fit cicatriser en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

"Pourtant, le petit garçon ne pouvait pas empêcher une humeur mélancolique de trouver son chemin en lui. Quelque chose ne lui semblait pas juste dans cette histoire. En marchant distraitement entre les montagnes, le jeune garçon fit alors une découverte terrible. Derrière un à-pic rocheux, caché entre des pierres froides et de la terre bien dure, un œuf aussi gros que ses deux poings rassemblés nichait dans un cocon épargné par la neige. Une vive émotion traversa le jeune garçon qui comprit soudainement que le dragon qu'il avait chassé ne faisait que défendre son territoire et protéger sa progéniture.

"Sans plus hésiter une seconde, le jeune garçon se mit en tête de retrouver l'animal et de le ramener à sa terre pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son petit à naître. Aussi, jouant d'intelligence et de ruse, il plongea ses mains dans la trace de sang laissée par le dragon blessé et en fuite. Puis, se souvenant que ces animaux étaient de grands chasseurs, le jeune garçon mit son nouveau compagnon sur la piste du dragon blessé. Il fut même en mesure de grimper sur son dos et de décoller avec lui au plus haut du ciel, à deux doigts de frôler les nuages. Par chance, l'acte généreux du garçon fut récompensé et retrouver l'autre dragon en fuite s'avéra facile. Le convaincre de venir avec eux de retour sur leurs terres fut le plus difficile. Là encore, le petit garçon dut utiliser tout son savoir pour ce faire. Il tenta même de s'incliner devant l'animal qui feula devant son geste malvenu.

"Touché par la détresse, le garçon fouilla son sac à la recherche de quelque chose capable de l'aider. Rien n'y fit.

\- Sa baguette ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'il utilise sa baguette.

Georges sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Aussi se trouva-t-il très bête en se rappelant l'existence de sa baguette et de toute la magie qu'elle pouvait l'aider à concrétiser. D'un coup de celle-ci, il parvint à réduire le dragon à la taille d'une souris. Puis, embarquant son nouveau passager sous le bras, il enfourcha de nouveau son fidèle destrier et repartit auprès des terres enneigées de l'Est. Là-bas, il déposa gentiment le dragon blessé, non sans l'avoir aspergé de neige pour le soigner, et lui rendit sa taille naturelle. Il crut d'abord que l'animal s'était mis à fuir, mais en remarquant qu'il atterrissait derrière le même pic où l'œuf reposait, le jeune chevalier se sentit soulagé.

"Son aventure lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus que ne l'aurait jamais imaginé sur les dragons. Le village l'acclama pour son exploit et lui attribua d'un titre honorifique de Dragonologue. Débordant de joie, le chevalier décida de rester au village et d'aider les habitants à se protéger des autres dragons autant que d'en prendre soin. Quant à son compagnon ailé, il ne le quitta plus jamais durant sa longue vie. Ainsi, de temps à autre, prenait-il son envol pour admirer les contrées enneigées de l'Est depuis les hauteurs dans le ciel qui lui appartenait à lui seul. Et ce, même si un soir très froid d'hiver, il crut apercevoir un drôle de convoi chargé d'un poids gigantesque à en faire ployer l'assise, tiré par un quatuor de drôle d'oiseaux aux têtes surmontées de bois.

Des applaudissements nourris s'élevèrent de la table des Weasley et Fred se fendit même d'un sifflet. Georges se leva brièvement pour saluer tous ses auditeurs. Dès que l'attention des parents et de Bill fut attirée ailleurs, Charlie se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu l'auras racontée, ton histoire, sourit-il.

\- Un peu trop romancé à mon goût, se plaignit Georges. Mais bon.

\- Et cette histoire d'œuf, c'est du romancé aussi, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Il est derrière la montagne d'où Norberta est sortie, le détrompa Georges. Je l'ai trouvé en revenant dans la Réserve tout seul.

Le dragonologue enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Un soupir lui échappa.

\- Bon, je verrai ça demain. En attendant, dînons.

D'un coup, le second fils des Weasley réalisa que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et que les verres étaient levés dans sa direction.

\- À Charlie et à ces incroyables vacances qui s'annoncent ! clama Bill.

\- À Charlie !

Un nouveau fou-rire s'empara de la tablée sous les yeux surpris des parents et de Bill qui finirent par hausser les épaules et se joindre à la fête, comme un repas de Noël à l'avance, en pleine répétition.

* * *

 **Ainsi se terminent les aventures de la famille Weasley en Roumanie, auprès de Charlie et de ses dragons. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et vous remercie grandement de m'avoir lue et suivie dans cette aventure.**

 **Pour les intéressés, je vous dis à très bientôt sur mes autres fictions. Sinon, pour les fans de Charlie, je souhaite de les retrouver prochainement sur un nouveau texte dédié au second fils de cette famille Weasley.**

 **Un grand merci ;)**

 **M.A.D.**


End file.
